How I was
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: Rachel was born and raised in LA. Till her and her family had to move to Lima, Ohio where they turn Mckinley High upside down because well she's a vampire. The Glee club won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with it.

Hey guys! Here is another story that is different then all my other stories. Rachel has lived her whole life in LA until some events lead her to Lima, Ohio and she ends of at Mckinley High. This story ships a whole bunch of couples so it'll move through a bunch of couples so don't worry. Read and Review and enjoy!

Chapter One

I used to live in LA but i had to move here with my girlfriend, Marissa, and her family. Yeah i know how that sounds. I live with my girlfriend and her family and we moved to Lima, Ohio. I seriously have no idea why, out of all the places we could have moved somewhere else.

Anyway, i shall give you the background to my story it's sorrowful and shit but i find it a wasted emotion. Being sad won't change what happened in the past. So it all started with the fact that my dads died. They were in a fatal car crash when they were coming to pick me up from my best friends house. I had a loving family one moment then they were all alone. I remember sitting on my friend's porch steps as she had her arms wrapped around me. I knew when about an hour passed that something awful had happened. Rissa and i sat like that for the rest of the night. By the morning i could see it on all of their faces. I couldn't take the pity on their faces, so i turned and ran out the door.

I didn't stop running until i couldn't take the burning in my lungs and sides. I ended up on the Hollywood Hills. It's a part where you can over look the glory that is LA. This was always Rissa and mine's spot. I sat down on the dirt and just started crying so hard. Soon i could smell Marissa's perfume and her arms around my shoulders.

Once i noticed her presence i instantly become less tense. You could say that i have a small crush on her. She has been my best friend for so long the way she smiles makes my heart skip a beat. I could listen to her forever and our voices blend so perfectly together when we sing. I love how she feels against me when we hug. I'm not even sure if i could live without her especially now.

We just sit there with her holding on to me. Telling me that everything is going to be ok and i believe her. I'm not even sure how long we end just sitting there.

"Rachel i need to talk to you."

I heard her say it because she whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop myself from shivering at the action.

"I need to tell you something that i haven't had the nerve to tell you."

I thought that she was finally seeing to tell me that her and her family were vampires. I mean do they seriously think they are being discreet? Because i've known quite a while i mean seriously or it might just have to do with the fact that i spend so much time around them.

"It's all right Riss, you know you can tell me anything you want."

I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles she takes a deep breathe so i know it must be serious. I give her a reassuring squeeze to her hands.

"Rachel, I'm... in love with you."

"It's ok Riss, i know that you are a... wait what?"

My eyes go comically wide as i look into Marissa's eyes to see if i actually heard what she said right.

"Rachel i've been in love with you since i met you. I can't go on without telling you just how i feel. I know you lost your family but i need you to know that there is someone who loves you and that's me."

All i could do after hearing her say that is kiss her for all that I'm worth. My hands caress her cheeks as her hand encircle my waist.

Once my lips touch her lips i can feel my heart beat quicken as i can start to taste her strawberry Chapstick. The taste drives me crazy and all i can do is deepen the kiss as i press against her lips harder so that she moans and i quickly push my needy tongue into her mouth. We need to get air so i reluctantly pull bak from her and i look her straight in the eyes.

"I've been in love with you since we met all those years ago."

She quickly closed the space between us pressing her lips against mine. I quickly responded whole heartedly as i pushed her on her back and crawled on top of her. I was straddling her waist.

"Rae, i have to tell you something.

"What is it babe? Does it have something to do with you being a vampire cuz i seriously don't care."

I kiss her again and our lips just meld together.

"Rae, wait you knew?"

"of Course i knew Riss. I'm your best friend how wouldn't i know."

I go to kiss her again but she pulls back.

"My parents said you could live with us but... Rae you would have to be turned...But only if you want to. I'm not going to force you or anything please know that. i'll still be with you but you can't live with us it would be way too dangerous."

I just look at her and Kiss her on the cheek.

"I'd do anything to be with you Riss. Your about the only family i have left, you and your parents. Even if we don't make it you will always be my family. So i would love you to turn me so i can become part of your family."

I could see the tear streaming down her cheek. I wipe it away and kiss her cheek again.

"So like how are you going to turn me? You just gonna bite me or what?"

She chuckles and kisses my neck.

"Well first we have to get back to my place and set up to turn you babe."

So i stand up and hold my hand out for her and she grabs my hand and i pull her up and we walk back to our house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i love how well you guys have responded to this story. So without further ado here you guys go! Read Review Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 **

**Chapter 2**

We end up at our house about half an hour later. We walk through the front door holding hands with a humgmoneous smile on both our faces. As we pass the living room i see Mr. and Mrs. Mercato sitting on the coaches with identical smiles on their faces.

"So i take it you two have finally told that you two are in love with each other right."

It's not weird that they know because i totally know that my feelings were completely obvious and transparent.

"Yes, yes we are."

I hold up our intertwined hands and kiss her knuckles.

"Alright let's get serious."

Jake, Marissa's Dad, chuckles at his wife's antics.

"So Rachel sweetie not that you know our secret and from what i can see your going to live with us."

"Only if you guys are sure you want me, i don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Honey, you could never be a burden. You are already part of our family."

We ended up in our own little family hug. I could feel the love from the whole family. Even if i lost my family i still had my other part of my family.

Once we separate i say

"So? What are you guys going to bite me to turn me or what?"

They all start to laugh hysterically because i decided to just be so stereotypical about vampires.

But what i notices about them from being around then is very different of what the books and movies portray. First thing i ended up noticing is that fact that they could go out in the sun light, which in a logical sense when thought out. Vampires are supposedly the ultimate killing machines. They have everything to allure their pry to them. So of course the Mercato family, all of them are so gorgeous, especially Marissa. She s the most beautiful girl i had ever seen she is around 5' 7" with legs that go on for days. She has curves to die for. Her abs are stone hard and yes i really spend a lot of time starting at her. Anyway not only is her body smoking but she has one of the most beautiful faces that i have ever seen. Her eyes are a sea of green-blue. I can stare at them all day. Her skin isn't pale but a perfect shade of alabaster. How perfect she is, i can't even express it in words.

So not only does she look amazing but she smells amazing. I have no idea what it is but it's such a mixture of smells that just is so Riss. It's a strong smell that just entrances me. But she also has a personality that just shines through. The ways that she can be so cute by just scrunches her noise when something surprising happens she is a ball of sunshine that is completely infectious. She is a person who i can totally depend on. She is so open that you can totally feel at ease telling her everything.

Back to vampires in general is basically that everything about them brings in the victim. On another note they do have fangs hat only come out when they are aroused. Vampires also do sleep and drink blood. Turning into a vampire didn't seem to be such a horrible thing. Plus i would be with being my second family.

We finally stopped laughing and all the giggles and hysterics finally stopped. I looked directly into Marissa's eyes and i knew that this was the time where stuff was going to get serious and fast. I also seen this sadness in her eyes so i knew that she was going to be the one to change me. All i could do was nod and Marissa takes my hand pulling me with her. She takes me to the basement where they ironically is where they keep all their dark trinquites and a freezer full of blood.

Riss takes me to this table they have down there and told me to lay on it. I just do it wordlessly because i trust her so completely that i just do exactly as she says. I know she will never hurt me. I lay down on the table and the cold surface of the table is plastered against my lower back so its chills my soul as goosebumps arise on my arms.

While i close my eyes i feel her breath hitting against my ear.

"Baby we are going to gives you some anesthesia so you won't feel the pain that will course through your veins."

All i do is nod and i feel the fell of her lips brush against mine as i feel a prick of the needle. As the world starts to fade i feel the fangs of Riss into the sides of my neck.

**So what did you guys think? Please review i love hearing feedback. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Chapter! I have had an over whelming response to this story! I'm so happy you guys like it! So without further ado Read Review Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1 also the song in this chapter is Good Life by One Republic and I by no means own it at all. **

**Chapter 3**

My eyelids felt so heavy that I couldn't bring myself to actually open my eyes. All the energy in my body seems to have just bottomed out. I don't even have enough energy to lay on my side let alone actually open my eyes. I'm pretty sure that when I open my eyes that I will be hit with disorientation because I have no idea where I am at the moment. All I can clearly tell is the fact that there is a cold slab against my slower black. The atmosphere is actually extremely cold.

All the sudden a scent is put into the air. This smell made my mouth water so my eyes just cracked open. My eyes narrow through the whole room as I'm trying to find the scent. Everything else is a blur but I could hear all the sounds in the room. From the noise of the refrigerator to the sharp steps on the stairs. Even the imminent threat of someone walking down stairs couldn't take me off my search for that wondrous smell.

I took a deep breath of that amazing scent that made my mouth water. I was on my feet that didn't even make a noise. Once I turned my head I could feel my hair hit the side of my face, which let me zone in on the smell. I found where the source of it was. My muscles clench and then my feet are pounding on the asphalt but without making a noise. I'm across the room in two-seconds flat as I grab what seems to be a bag but I bite into it because of this animalistic urge to feast on it.

I let out a feral growl as the liquid with an irony taste gets into my taste buds and down my gulliver. The burning desire in my stomach starts to grow as I have this intense need to have more so the burning can subside. I start sucking on the bag so hard that even some starts to dribble down my chin but I couldn't care less. This desire is just taking over all inhibitions in my mind.

The burning stops completely and I drop the bag on the floor. I wipe the excess off my mouth with the back of my hand and I turn around. Then standing their with a hungry expression on her face. I let out another growl and before I can actually think of what I'm going to do my feet take me to her as I grab onto her neck I pull her in for one of the most powerful kisses of my life. The libido in me wants more so of course I oblige by pushing her against the wall and when her back hits the wall she let's out a breathy moan that just pushes me forward. My hands come up into her luscious black locks and I pull a little as my lips start to move towards her jugular. I can't stop myself from licking her vein across her neck.

She shivers against my ministrations against her neck. I can't stop myself from digging my now extremely sharp fangs into her neck. I can feel her blood but its different from the other substance I was drinking. Then it hit me, I sobered up from my biting frenzy to realize what I had just done. What this weird craving was that I suddenly felt then need to make subside, this need for blood, but that of a human. It all came back to me, avalanche of memories cascade down the mountain of my brain intermixing with everything.

I fell limp to the floor, it was the only way to stop my self. I closed my eyes trying to rein in the sweet adrenaline coursing through my veins about a hundred times more than a human. The bittersweet ache between my legs weren't help satiate my libido because I could smell that aroma that is so Marissa. I always thought that my attraction to her was very strong and I wanted to jump her every-time I saw her but this, this was completely different. It's now an animalistic need in my nature as if without quieting it down I would fade to nothingness.

This kind of obsession and need has always been there. I have always known I needed Marissa, but it seems as if this need has manifested ten fold since my transformation. Now that I was, well, a vampire I could see the world in a different light one where life became much clearer it's not like human vision which is cloudy like a morning in London.

It was startling, seeing the world in this new light. Ignorance is bliss in the sense that it keeps you somewhat at bay. Its like what Freud tried to explain: the idea that the subconscious had three different parts the ID, Ego, and Super Ego. Funny thing is that he seemed to be right in the sense of vampire nature because we don't seem to have and Ego or Super Ego. Its ID, all day and all night. It took some getting used to my overactive libido to say the least.

As I tried to control my body by stiffening all my muscles Marissa sat down next to me and whispered in my ear:

" Someone is a little horny."

I opened my eyes and grimaced at her. I was not at all amused by her antics at my lack of self control. I was usually very composed and prided my self on having a cool exterior, which seemed to have deteriorated in less then five-seconds. While I was giving her a glare she continued talking.

"Aw baby don't be like that. You just won me quite a lot of money."

Now I was completely confused. What the fuck is she talking about? My eyebrows knit together as I try to remember her mentioning anything about her winning money. She must have noticed my confused expression because she quickly explained.

"My parents and I bet on how long it would take you to try and jump me after you turned. I said within the first ten-seconds of waking and I was right. My parents thought you wouldn't last five."

Of course she busts out laughing to the point where she is on her back clutching her ribs. All I could do was have a petulant pout on my facial features. Did I really seem that up tight that I would just jump anything that was moving? I always thought that I hid my sexual desire quite well. Guess I was wrong huh?

"Baby, don't pout. Everybody is like that when they first change. You can still be all cool and badass. I won't tell anyone you couldn't contain yourself."

Of course she had to say it with that smirk on her face, but I couldn't really argue with her. I knew I was completely whipped anyway at least she was going to keep my rep intact.

"Oh good Rachel your awake! How do you feel sweetie now that your one of us?" Mr. Marcato said.

"It kind of took me by surprise."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Now we can finally formally commemorate you as part of our family" piped up Mrs. Mercato.

Marissa's Mom then walked behind me and puts the family pendant around my neck. I could feel the cold silver pendant touch my hard cold skin. I was so touched by the moment that I had a tear stream down my face.

"You guys don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much for taking me in. I love you guys."

We had another one of our lovely family hugs. While I was being embraced by my family I started humming a song which I quickly started to sing.

"Oh, this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life

I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life, a good, good life"

I finish singing the chorus of the song and I look up at my family to see that all of them have tears in their eyes. They are tears of joy and welcome that I'm sure I had in my eyes too.

"Ok enough of this emotional stuff. Being the only guy in this family I must try to keep some of my masculinity. So if you don't mind I'm going to watch some football then go to the gym pump some iron and drink lots of protein shakes." This statement got a chuckle out of Marissa, Mrs. Marcato, and I.

"Wait honey we have to tell the girls about the move."

"We are moving?" Both Marissa and I inquire.

"Yes, we are honey. So we can all have a new beginning with Rachel as part of our family and by that I mean her as your girlfriend who lost her family and we took her in. It'll be a lot easier for her to adjust and for your relationship."

I had to admit, that it did seem like a really good idea until I found out exactly where we were moving to. I mean seriously Lima, Ohio what the hell is there to do for fun around here? If the only thing "cool" around these parts is a bowling alley I might just have to kill myself. Sadly that not an option because I'm technically already dead. Well, this is just SUPER. Yes, I can be very sarcastic when I want to be.

That is how I got stuck on a car ride to Lima, Ohio. The only thing I have seen so far are cows, hills, and dead looking grass. Yeah this is going to suck big time. I have lived in LA all my life, where there is a huge night life seen and it's lively with VERY open minded people. Now I'm supposed to live in a conservative cow town where people are very close minded. If any one tries to go near my girl they have hell to pay because I won't stand for all that shit. Lay a hand on my girl and that's most likely all you will be able to feel for the rest of your life.

Before my transformation I was a very protective person over the people I loved, just asked the guy back home who commented on Marissa being a "slut". He's still in the hospital and that was about four months ago. Now with my new Vampire like sense I'm for sure going to get into some trouble, which isn't something I want. All I really want to do is lay low and be with Marissa.

Her hand intertwined within mine is about the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I know in a little po dunk town like this news travels fast so trying to keep invisible is going to be nearly impossible especially with how attractive Marissa is. I don't want any one trying to feel her up because they think she is easy because I might just loose it and blow our cover.

I also don't want to have to deal with all the silly boys who think they have a chance with me because they are football captains, which in reality doesn't mean shit. They will graduate and end up working a dead end job with a beer belly and a shitty life. Ugh I really hate small minded towns like this.

But if this means I can stay with Riss then I'm going to have to make the best of things. I mean I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world and have a family that loves me. I don't need anything else because with this I can push through all the obstacles thrown at me.

I'm so stuck in my thoughts that I don't even realize that we finally stopped in front of our new home till Riss pulls me by the hand. I'm out of the car and I look up to see one of the biggest houses that I have ever seen. This thing is seriously like a mansion I mean it's gated. Yeah it's that big. Wow this is just freaking crazy. I'm assuming we are in the rich part of Lima because looking around our neighbors seem to have just as big as house as we do. Well, maybe this won't be that bad because jeeze this house is amazing and all i've seen is the outside front door and the long ass drive way to the front door.

My mouth is completely agape as the front doors are open and Riss pulls me inside the house. I'm in total shock at the beauty of this house from the marble floor to the breath taking chandelier to the dual spiral stair cases leading to the second floor. Past the stair cases is a hallway covered in gorgeous art and mid 16th century furniture. The house has a very gothic feel to it. In the foyer the ceiling is high cover in water colored glass, which lets the sun light trickle into the room. Past the hallway there is the family room with one of the biggest tv I have ever seen and a state of the art pool table. To the left you can go into another room with one of the biggest in home libraries I have ever seen. There are so many books that it is just ridiculous. I just stare at this marvel of a library when Riss squeezes my hand.

"We made sure to include all your favorite books from your old home with some new ones you have wanted. Over at the end there is a little nook where we can read together over looking the lovely view of our divine garden."

This just keeps getting better and better. Seriously what more could I possible ask for? Yes, we might be in Lima but at this moment it just struck me that it doesn't really matter where you are just who you are with and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

We continued our tour towards the back of the house. To the left was a very expansive kitchen with an electric stove. Two really huge refrigerators that could hold months and months of food. I assume the kitchen will be full of food to keep appearances. Then to the right was the dining room with one of the most gorgeous chandeliers I have ever laid eyes upon. It was made of diamonds that reflect the sun from the sun roof up above it.

At the end of the house are window doors that lead to the infinity pool in the back yard with a breath taking view of what little Lima had to show for landscape. It showed the mountain ridge from a far that would look spectacular at sunset and sunrise. There is also a bar plus grill set up to have barbecues in the summer. From where the infinity pool goes over the edge there is a slide that goes into the bigger pool down the hill side grotto included. I'm sure Riss and I will spend a lot of memorable moments in there. To the side of the infinity pool there is a pool house for guests and to keep all sorts of pool things I'm assuming.

At the side of the main house is the garage which we aren't allowed to see yet. Now the fact that we can't see it yet just makes me want to see it more. After throwing a small fit by pouting my lips Riss just kissed me and then I like a puppy on a leash follow her to the other guest house that's on the other side of the infinity pool but farther away from the main house. The little path and the garden that could be seen from the library is the path to the other guest house. It was two stories tall. In the first story was again another huge tv that I didn't know that they made them this big with a bad ass surround sound and every gaming system know to man. I was so excited and I knew my geekiness was showing but I couldn't help it! It was just so freaking amazing. There was also a kitchen smaller than the one in the main house but still pretty big. There was also another Mustang shaped pool table which is so awesome that I was on the verge of tears.

In the back of the house there was a door that led into a room that I didn't notice was so big but I was so happy that it existed. It was an indoor paintball stadium and on the walls were every possible thing you can image ever having for paintball. This house just has sooooo many surprises. Damn Lima better watch out for this. We go upstairs to see the master suit and the two guest bedrooms. The Master has its own bathroom with a spa tub and a walk in closet. It has a California king size bed and the walls are painted orange. The roof is also made out of glass so you can stare at the stars at knight. This room also has a balcony that can be so romantic because it has its own fireplace out side just like there is one down stairs and in the master bedroom. So whoever stays here won't get cold.

I think that that's all but Riss and I are told to go down to the basement we open the door and walk down the spiral metal staircase holding hands. When we turn on the lights we literally see a night club set up with everything even a stripper pole. Dude did I die and go to heaven because this is just amazing. We walk back up the stairs to see Marissa's parents with huge smiles on their faces.

"Why are you two so happy?"

"Well, girls, because we can't wait to tell you that you will be living here!"

Riss and I both yell "What!"

I can't believe they are letting us stay on our own like seriously these are the best parents ever.

"We know you girls are old enough to take care of your selves. You guys are both 18 and are technically adults starting your senior year of high school. You should have some type of responsibility. Plus we trust both of you and we know you two want to experiment within your relationship and we frankly don't want to hear it because it's not like we can stop you. Ignorance is bliss at times" Mr. Mercato says in a semi joking tone.

"Honey, I think we broke them" Mrs. Mercato says with a chuckle.

"Ok girls we will let you two get acquainted with your new accommodations and no peeking at the garage it's a surprise for tomorrow."

"Night girls." With a kiss on the cheek by both they close the door and walk away.

I look at Riss and I know that being here with her is the best thing about this whole place. Even with all this amazing stuff if I could share it with my best friend and girlfriend it wouldn't be worth it. I just caress her cheek and kiss her chastely and say

"The best thing about this whole place is that I get to be here with you. Screw all the material stuff because even if I had them they don't make me as happy as you do. I love you so much Marissa and I want to give you the world. I want to make you as happy as you make me being with you and if being with me makes you that happy then I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

**So... what did you guys think? I love hearing from you guys! Even if it's just a small comment they still make my day. Also with your comments you guys can help me with the story line to see where you guys want it to go. So pretty please review until next time friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I had Spring Break last week so I was away from my computer till today. Any way without further ado Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Chapter One**

Chapter 4

I pull Riss close to me, close enough that I can feel her minty fresh breath tickle and entice my lips to touch her's. I caress her cheeks with my hands as I ghost my lips over her's and our nose's touch. I finally touch my lips to her feather soft ones that press against mine causing such delicious friction that I couldn't help myself from moaning against them. Now I can't stop myself from pushing harder on her lips as I bite her bottom lip. This elicits a glorious moan from her which gives me the pleasure to be able to enter into her hot and wet mouth. I could spend all my time being this close to Riss but we have to break apart so I pull away.

"Babe! You can't get me all riled up and just stop!"

She has the cutest pout on her lips that I can't stop myself from kissing her cheek.

"Baby don't pout. I just want our first time to be perfect and romantic. I want this to be the best experience you have ever had. I know that neither one of us are virgins but our first time needs to be special because you deserve it."

I kiss her again because I can't get enough of her lips. I grab her hand lightly as I pull her up the stairs to our bedroom. I don't think I will ever get tired of calling it our room. It just feels so right that we live together.

"C'mon baby let's go to our room and just lay together because we have such a long day tomorrow."

"You're such a dork sometimes Rach. But it just makes me fall in love with you all the more."

She kisses me on the cheek and goes into the bathrooM to change into her pj's. I take this opportunity to change into my pj's even though they aren't really pj's in the sense that they are just boxers and a band shirt. What? It's actually very and I mean very comfortable. They are just so roomy and soft. I got my boxers on, they have rubber duckies on them, I was about to pull my shirt over my bra when the bathroom door opens. I'm like a deer caught in the headlights as Riss is there staring at my abs and licking her lips. Seeing her drool over me just makes me want to pounce on her and have my way with her. But she deserves the best so instead I pull my shirt over my head quickly.

"Ok, if we aren't going to have sex yet can you please warn me when you're going to be underdressed please?"

All I could do was blush and look at the floor. She always makes me blush which is extremely strange because I'm always so calm, cool, and collected. I feel her arms wrap around my waist and her perfect lips press against my cheek.

"You're seriously so adorable."

I look up into her eyes with such love and adoration for her. I give her a chaste kiss on the lips and pull her towards our bed. This shall be the best night sleep I will ever have. I finally get to spend the night with Riss in my arms knowing she loves me just as much as I do. We get into the bed and under the cover as I put my arm around her waist and she pulls me flush against her back. Her hair is all over my face and all I can do is take in a breath and breathe in the lovely smell of her hair. I hear her sigh in content as I start to fall asleep.

I wake up feeling complete as I come to a more conscious state as I feel Riss is still in my arms. I can't help but smile into her hair as I breathe her in again. Of course I tighten my grip around her so I can get her closer to me. Now before she wakes up I decide to make her breakfast in bed. I want to show her just how much she means to me.

So trying not to wake her I extricate myself away from her and get out of bed as silently as possible. I am so proud of myself for the fact that I didn't trip over myself. I'm not very coordinated when I try to be it's weird. I stand up and start to do my victory dance and almost trip over my feet. Before I end up waking Riss up I get down the stairs into the awesome kitchen. It was till I opened the kitchen door that I realized that, we are vampires, we don't eat food.

I am seriously a spaz damn. I assume that I should pull out a goblet of blood? How the hell am I supposed to know what the hell to do. Ugh I hate feeling like I don't know what to do. So now I must seem like I know exactly what I want to do. Well, its time to find out where the hell the blood is in this house. As a vampire you would think I could like sniff it from a mile away. It doesn't seem to be all that simple now does it.

Now its time to , I guess, open all the damn cabinets and find out where the hell that stuff is. All right Rachel think, the blood can't be in plain sight so it should be somewhere hidden in this house. Damn but where would it be where would it be. This is getting me nowhere I'm just going to have to look and see if I can find it at all.

Ok let's check all the cabinets. Nope nothing just cooking stuff that aren't going to be ever used. Nothing all right let's go down stairs to the bar. Who knows maybe its down there. If I was a regular kid what I saw would have made me so freaking excited. But no because that's not what I'm looking for. I mean grey goose, absolute, Jack, Jager, and some Captain Morgan. Ugh damn where is the blood now I'm starting to crave it.

Wow, I think my fangs just grew out. I touch my canines and yes they are grown out. I must really want blood now. Being new to this whole vampire think I'm not exactly sure how to handle all of this. All I really need is to find the blood before my animalistic instincts decide to completely take over and I loose all cognition and train of thought.

I feel slightly dizzy but I have to get up these metal stairs. The resounding pang of my shoes against the stairs seems to be 10 fold then it usually is. This want is a different type of want. It's not a want that I can control in any humanly way. This burning desire is slightly making me feel helpless in the sense that I can't seem to control myself anymore. I have always had control I didn't know that with being a vampire I would have to give up my control. I thrive on control of myself especially now since my parents are gone. I didn't have the control to stop them from being taken away from me but yet I did have control over how I could live my life.

All my life I have had control. Loss of said control I would vehemently oppose because it's about the only thing that seems to be in my control. It's most likely one of my biggest fears loosing all control it's one of the reasons I don't ride roller coasters I would have to give up control of my body movement.

I get up to the first floor of the house and I feel my heart racing almost as fast as the Ferrari powering my mind. One of the things that startled me when I was first turned was the fact that my heart still pounds and that I can still bleed. I put my index and middle finger against the side of my neck as I really feel how fast my blood is pumping. Its like I'm having a panic attack or a heart attack. Yet I know it's something completely different. Its like I'm have a vampire attack, by that I mean the beast in me, the reason my I'm a vampire wants to come out. But I know of it does then all my control is lost.

Before I loose myself completely to this beast that is technically me I decide to check the fridge one more time and guess what, yeah I found the blood all the way in the back of the fridge that of course is completely invisible to the naked eye. I let out a feral growl as with my hand eye precision I'm able to get the blood pouch out of the fridge without disturbing anything.

My fangs sink into to plastic as I start to inhale the blood so fast because of my desperate need for it. Once the whole thing is gone I let out a sigh of relief. The monster is satisfied and retreats back into the crevices of my mind as I have regained ultimate control of myself. Now that I have finally regained all control of everything I figured I should get back to Riss upstairs. Being a little of a romantic my self I grab a pouch of blood and put it onto a tray with a red rose that I had picked from the garden just as we got here. I also brewed some coffee, black of course, and I walk up the stairs holding the whole tray with one hand. There are some advantages of being a vampire is having the best balance like ever. I'm totally serious I could so ride a unicycle on a tight rope while juggling.

Anyway I bring the tray up and go into our room just as Riss is waking up. I didn't know being a vampire would give me such good timing that's just freaking awesome or a coincidence. Riss rubs her eyes and stretches as she smells the coffee and the blood. She's not like me and just sucks the thing down so I assume over time I will be able to curb the monster and that's a great thing. I walk towards Riss and kiss her cheek.

"Morning Baby"

"Mmmm Baby, morning to you too; damn if I knew I would wake up like this every morning I would have told you I'm in love with you a long time ago." I give her a crooked smile.

"I love you too Riss. Now here is your breakfast and a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." She kisses me chastely as she pours the blood into a margarita glass.

I sit down on the bed and wrap my arms around her waist as she drinks. Then it hit we have to go to school today. Ah it won't be that bad, I mean I'm with Riss nothing could ever be bad as long as she is with me. I kiss her shoulder and start to move to our closet where I clothes were already there. Damn I guess the movers even moved our clothes, I could seriously get used to this. Looking through out my whole wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear I come to see what I decide to wear. I pull on some low ride ripped jean skinny jeans and a plaid shirt that tied around the waist by the ends of the shirt with chucks on my feet. I let my hair down in it's luscious waves with the pink streaks in them. If I do say so my self I look hot and I mean really hot.

I got out of the closet to see Riss lick her lips as she started looking me up and down. I love the way she's looking at me like I'm her prey it's such s turn on to see the passion in her eyes. I know where this is going so before she can get any closer I push her towards the closet.

"Riss you have to get dressed so we can get to school. Plus we finally get to see what's in the garage."

**So guys? What did you guys think of it? Are you guys liking Rachel and Marissa's relationship? Don't worry next Chapter the rest of the Glee cast will be introduced. Rachel finally meets Quinn! Please review so i can hear how you guys are liking the story. Till next time friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! i'm back sorry for the long wait. So without further ado Read Review Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 5

I was standing, waiting for Riss to come out of the closet. She suddenly does come out and just unties the bow of my shirt; pulling it down while giving me this hungry stare.

"Babe this is driving me crazy and I don't want to see anybody else staring at your luscious body. That body is mine and only mine."

With that she leaves back into the closet and keeps me staring at her ass as it sways back and forth like a perpetual pendulum. Damn that girl is going to be the end of me.

She walks out of the closet a couple of minutes later wearing some skin tight skinny jeans and a total hipster tank top. What can I say my girl looks amazing? Her ass looks great in those jeans and the shirt shows enough cleavage to be just a little bit teasing. The top is so Riss because she is such a hipster but I love the way she dresses because it is just so her. It is her whole essence on display in just the way she is. She wears her heart on her sleeve and I love that about her.

We finally get out of the house holding hands. We go to the garage so we can get to school. Wouldn't want to be late now would we? Oh of course that's not it. I want to see what the hell is in that garage. It's no surprise that Riss's parents are standing in front of the garage door.

"Hello ladies! You guys look very well rested."

Mrs. Mercato says with a large smile on her face.

"That we sure did, one of the best nights of my life. I'm so well rested."

I said while throwing a wink in Mr. Mercato's direction.

"Ok enough with the subtle hinting at your sex life let's just open the garage so you tow can see your new whips!"

Did her dad really just say that?

"Dad please never say whips again."

Mr. Mercato just rolls his eyes and presses the button to open the door. I could feel the excitement bubble in my stomach as I squeeze Riss's hand in anticipation. The door finally opens in a very dramatic fashion or that might just have been me. I see two of the most beautiful pieces of four wheel machinery and two of the most beautiful two wheeled pieces of machinery. I could feel my jaw drop and I sort of went numb. Way too much joy and excitement I feel like Imo in such a daze that I can't move.

In all its glory stood up straight and proud a candy orange Lamborghini Murchielago 2012 edition. Next to this lovely car also standing up straight and proud is a black on black Ferrari F70 the 2012 edition. The bikes were a Lime green Kawasaki Ninja and a black Ducati of the newest line. All I could really do is stare at the magnificence. Once I finally started to move forward I saw the cars in the back. In all its glory was a black on black 2012 Mercedes Benz AMG SLR 500. But there was more behind that beauty, seriously how long is this garage? There was a 2012 Audi R8, also black on black. I swear I almost fainted when I saw the cars in the back also because this is just insane.

"I think you guys broke her from the look on her face I can safely say from both of us that THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!"

Riss is jumping up and down in her excitement and I just find it so completely adorable.

Now we have to get serious, which car are we going to take? This is such a hard decision. DECISIONS! I hate having to make them I am way too indecisive to actually make a decision. I look straight into Riss's eyes and I know she already has the car keys in her hands. She tosses the keys to me and I just grab them in mid air and look at the key. Well, it turns out that Riss doesn't really want to be understated because we are taking the lambo.

I first get to the passenger side of the car and open the door for Riss. She smiles brightly at me and kisses my cheek. She gets in the car and I close the door very silently and not even slightly aggressive. I walk around to the other side of the car whistling a random tune with a bright smile on my face.

I get in the car and feel the car seat caress my body. I close the door and smile at Riss as I put the key in the ignition and rev the engine. The engine roars to life as I feel the power that I have at my disposal. I open my window to say bye to Mr and Mrs. Mercato as Riss and I zoom down the street to our new school.

Much to my dismay the drive lasted all of five minutes because we lived fairly close to the school. But it seemed like everything was at a stand still when we pulled into the parking lot. Everybody was staring at this amazing car. Now I'm feeling very uncomfortable with all these people around this precious car. I rev the throttle and let the car let out a purr. I park the car closest to the front entrance of the school.

Riss must have noticed the extremely tight grip that I had on the steering wheel because she takes a hold of my hand once I park the car.

"Babe don't scare them too much." She kisses the side of my lips and gives me a wink.

"No promises baby."

With that said I got out of the car and I have what must be an ice cold stare because most of the people that seemed to want to move closer decided to stop and freeze.

"If anybody and I mean anybody even breathes on this car... well do it and your gonna wish you weren't curious enough to find out." By the end of my little threat I had this dark smirk on my face that seemed to unnerve most of the people around us.

I walk or more like saunter over to the passenger side of the car, what? I like attention sue me. I open the door for Riss and she just gets out of the car and encircles her arms around my neck and kisses me hard and passionately that I stumble a little bit backwards but of course I put all my enthusiasm into the kiss. I lick her bottom lip that tastes like cherries begging for entrance, which causes her to moan so in the end I get what I want. I snare my tongue into her mouth as I find her's and she lets out another hearty moan. Then I hear:

" Rach? Rachosaurus Berry? Is that you?"

I instantly stop my ministrations and tear away from Riss. I would remember that smoky, rough, ragged, sexy voice anywhere and what do you know of course standing before me in a barely there cheerleading out fit is none other than the fiery Latina that I sort of had a past with. I could feel myself being drawn towards her. Damn these Vampire hormones but at this point they are completely full blown and rampant in my system. I couldn't stop myself from what is happening right now.

I walk towards Santana with this predatory gleam in my eyes as I start to close the gap between us. I can tell she is also aroused by her full blown pupils and the way she keeps licking her lips. Before I even reach her she is throwing herself into my arms as her plump lips touch mine. I let out a full growl because of the delicious friction I'm getting with having Santana so close. My mind is only on one tract right now and that's Santana nothing else seemed to phase me or her. The moment had us both captivated in this lust induced haze until we were pulled apart by our respective significant others.

Once I'm pulled back I can smell Riss's scent captivating my senses and I'm able to tame the vampire inside. I quickly turn to tell Riss how sorry I was for letting the vampire get the best of me. All I could see in her blue ocean eyes is a loving stare of understanding. She pulls me closer to her and whispers into my ear:

"It's ok I know it was the vampire, it's really hard to contain especially when your first turned. So just introduce me and we will move on." She said it with so much love and understanding. Boy everyday I fall in love with her more and more. I turn around and grab Riss's hand as I pull her towards Santana and her beautiful tall blonde friend. Santana looks at me with this shy embarrassed look on her face. So I decide to just break the awkwardness.

"Hey San its awesome seeing you again." She blushes when I say that.

"Anyway, this is the love of my life Marissa Marcato."

I gesture to the gorgeous girl next to me as I see her shyly wave at them as she tries to hide the blush on her cheeks. I look back at Santana as her blonde friend elbows her in the ribs.

"Ow, Brit Brit that really hurt!"

With a stern look on the blonde's face Santana turns back towards us.

"Britney meet my old um... friend? Rachosaurus. Rach this is my friend Britney."

I didn't fail to notice the sadness that crosses Brit's face which she quickly hides as she smiles brightly towards us.

"So obviously you and Sanny here know each other! Don't worry Sanny what happened between you and Rachy was really hot. I'm totally fine with it."

I notice the panic that crosses Santana's face, but when she sees that we aren't going to ask she relaxes. So Brit continues talking as if nothing just happened.

" So we should all go to dinner tonight! To BreadStixs Sanny loves that restaurant!"

I nod at the suggestion and Brit jumps up in glee and wraps me up in a bear hug. Then Brit and San link pinkies and walk towards the entrance of the school. I feel Riss's hot breath by my ear.

"Well, this year is sure going to be interesting."

**So...? What did you guys think? Ready for more Pezberry interaction? Don't worry it's friendly! Also get ready for Rach to meet Quinn in the next Chapter! So please leave me a review and help me think up of ways they can met! Tell next time friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my pretties! I'm so sorry that it's been so long! But without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 **

**Chapter 6**

It was extremely strange running into Santana after such a long time. Seriously the last time I saw her we were both pretty much in love with each other. It wasn't all that deep though I'm pretty sure it was what you call puppy love. We were both each other's firsts everything. We spent every waking moment together till my 15 year old heart was torn out and ripped to shreds:

_I lay in bed waiting for Santana. I feel so much for her, I'm convinced that I am falling in love. Who am I kidding I'm so in love with her. My first girlfriend ever would be one of my best friends. Even though we live here in LA Santana still wanted to keep us a secret from everyone, even my best friend Riss. I would always feel terrible when I would have to lie to Riss and just tell her I had to leave. But I couldn't live without Santana. She is the air that I breathe as crazy as it sounds that's how it feels to me. I lay in my wake with this surmounting anticipation that has my stomach completely unsettled._

_When the door hinges creek and the door opens a smile almost splits my face. But it disappeared instantly once I took in the image before me. Santana had tears running down her cheeks which lead me to jump out of my bed and wipe the tears away. I caress her face with my fingers as I look deep into her eyes as I'm trying to figure out how to make her feel better. Before I'm able to think of something to do she pulls away from and new tears start to roll down her cheeks._

_"Tana what's wrong?"_

_I can't stop my voice from cracking._

_"Rae, I um."_

_She breaks down and completely starts crying with her eyes flooding with tears like the rapids in Colorado. I quickly fall to the floor with her and cradle her in my arms._

_"Shhhhh, San, baby everything is alright. I'm here for you"._

_With that being said we just sat there with me cradling her for go knows how long. I kiss her forehead and she snuggles closer to me. I can breathe in the scent that is just so Santana. She is the only person I know that smells of Chanel No. 5. I remember the first time she started wearing it. I made fun of her, but in joking of course, because it was a perfume for older women not teens like us. But Tana was always much more mature than the rest. It's one of the reason I fell for her and hard. That same day she ended up telling me why she wore it, she wore it because it made her feel strong and grown up just like her mom. I could tell she was hiding and scared to death of something. That day I grabbed her hands and told her that she was amazing and just how much in love I was with her. After my case of nervous rambling she chastely kissed me but it had so much passion behind it. Much to my chagrin she was looking at me as I tried to hide my blush. She just cupped my cheeks and told me how she felt about me._

_But now here is the same girl broken into pieces. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand to have her just crumbling in my arms. I can feel my heart starting to crack creating major crevasses on the fault lines of my other heart breaks. I'm trying to be strong for her so I put up my strong front trying to maintain a cool front. Then she says:_

_"Rachosaurus, I-I'm mov-moving."_

_When I heard those words come out of her mouth I felt like my heart just stopped. I couldn't move let alone form words. It was as if I was just punched in the gut by Oscar De La Olla. I could feel myself suffocating in all the thoughts going through my head._

_I tried, you have to believe me I tried, to stop myself from breaking down. From the cracks in my heart not to break through. I tried to stop the tears from flowing and being the steady support Tana needs now but I just couldn't. My whole world is crashing and the tears fall as I grab onto Tana tighter then ever._

Now all this gets me wondering if Noah "Puck" Puckerman is also around here. My past just seems to be creeping around me in every corner of this place. But now Riss and I really have to go get our schedules so we can go to class. I grab her hand as I pull her along to the front office.

The office lady is very nice and gives us our schedules. She even hands us late passes. But the best part is that we have the exact same schedule I wonder how we were that lucky.

"Well, I might have threatened Figgins to give us the same schedule or else I would suck his blood. He seems to be deathly afraid of "vampires". I'm not worried because no one would believe him if he came forward so no harm no foul."

That girl is seriously the one for me. So I kiss her deeply as I encircle my arms around her waist.

"Not that I don't love this babe, but we have to go to class."

I pout but let her pull me towards our class. We open the door and walk inside where everybody is staring at us. It's as if we are walking in slow motion because nobody talks. Even the teacher stopped teaching and just stared at us. It was pretty weird feeling. The entire class seemed to be following our every move. Some of them hand their jaws on the floor when they noticed that we are holding hands.

But what stroke me strange was this beautiful blonde girl with hazel eyes. She seems to just stare at me like directly to my core as if my eyes were windows to my soul. The fire that burns in those hazel eyes just intrigues me more. I can't look away from this girl, her look is enticing and I can't help to think that she is trying to figure me out just like I'm trying to do with her.

I have no idea what was dragging me towards this girl. She seems to have this global magnetism about her. The harder I try to ignore her the more I seem to want to be in her scorching gaze. I have never had anybody stare at me with such intensity that I can't look away. I feel a tug on my head that is the only thing that gets me out of this trance with this mysterious hazel eyed girl.

I turn to look at Riss and she's giving me a questioning look and I just mouth that I'll tell her later. We walk up to the teacher and hand over our late notes. She tells us to sit down. The only open seats are the ones right in front of the hazel eyed girl. Well, this school year should be very interesting.

**Hey you guys? how did u like the FABERRY interaction? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely fans, here is the next chapter! And yes there is more Faberry in this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Especially where the story is going towards! Read Review Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I smile at the teacher and pull Riss toward our seats. I could tell the kids here were shocked that we seem to be so open with our love for each other. I would never be ashamed to show just how much I love this girl who I have the pleasure to call mine. I just walk down the aisle with the biggest smile on my face because I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

As we sit down on the table I can't help myself from kissing Riss on her cheek. I look into her eyes and I just smile because I can't stop, not while looking at the girl I love. I seriously need to make all this up to her becasue I'm letting all these urges get the best of me. I have to make it up to her and show her my love. I need her to know how much I need and love her.

I then get an awesome idea if I do say so myself. It might be a little cheesy but I feel like it would work for this situation I'm in right now. So I pull out a piece of paper from my binder and I grab a pencil. I took my skills from my tagging days in LA, ok so I wasn't like a professional but I have had some instances of my brilliant work on some wall in LA.

It takes me a couple minutes to draw it out but once I have it drawn out I fold it and pass it to Riss. I start to nervously twitch my fingers because I really hope she likes it and doesn't think that it's all too cheesy. I feel Riss's soft hand caress my cheek so I turn to look at her and as soon as I do that I feel her soft perfect lips caress mine and I can't help but let a moan out.

I couldn't get myself to really care if anybody else heard it or not. This was just where I wanted to be. I could feel someone burning holes into the back of my head so I figured I should stop before it go more heated but then Riss just grips me harder and I can't get myself to let her go.

I hear someone clear their throat but I can't get myself to care. All these hormones are raging and I seriously don't care, like at all. Then I feel myself being ripped away from Riss and I can't stop the feral growl that elicits from my lips. I'm pretty sure there is a fire in my eyes from being interrupted but I knew I should tone it down because we are in the middle of a classroom so I tend to relax a little. It did help the fact that Riss's hand is running circles on my back which lets me relax a bit. Now that I was relaxed a bit I finally took in my surroundings to see the hazel eyed girl. So it was her that pulled us apart, I want to rip her a new one but I couldn't do that. The girl most likely stopped us becasue well were are in the middle of class. I look forward to see the whole class looking at us and the teacher looking at us with a serious look on her face. Her lips were clamped into a thin line so I knew we were in trouble.

I stand up and hold my hand out for Riss to take. She does grab my hand and I lead her out of the class room as I grab the principle's office note from the teacher and we walk out. This isn't how I want to start off our life together but damn it's just so hard to control myself around Riss.

"Babe, we seriously shouldn't be getting in trouble already."

Riss says with this faux serious face, but I could see the smile behind it.

"Are you saying it's my fault? You're the one who attacked me with those luscious lips of yours."

With that said I encircle my arms around her hips.

"Well, you gave me a love note and it was beautiful. It made me feel so much love so that I had to show you how much I love you too."

"So you don't think it was too Cheesy?"

I say this with a shy nervous expression because my girl deserves the best and exactly what she wants.

"No, baby just cheesy enough."

With that said she kisses me chastely on the lips and I can't help but smile into the lips. I can't help but swoon this girl is everything that I want. I can't help but make the kiss deeper as I hear Riss moan louder.

"Babe, we have to go to the principal's office before we get into even more trouble."

"Your always the voice of reason Riss. But your right come on let's go! Its time to have a blast at the principal's office!"

"Oh of course it'll be a blast."

I couldn't help but smile at her sarcasm."

"It will be because I'm going to be there with you."

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her swoon at my words and have a 100 watt smile on her face. I wish for the rest of my life I could make her smile like that.

"Your adorable! No wonder that blonde chick has a huge crush on you."

Wait what?

"Wait what? What are you talking about babe?"

"The blonde girl behind us with the pretty hazel eyes? She's the one who separated us and was boring holes into your head as we walked in."

"Her? I'm pretty sure she loathes my existence. She looked at me the whole time with this intense hatred."

"There is a thin line between hate and love babe. She totes has a thing for you, especially when she was giving me death glares and the fact that when she split us up she was leaning towards you and all those kinds of things."

"Well, babe, that sucks for her because you're the one for me."

Their she goes swooning because of my words again. I can't get enough of her doing that. I want to make her happy for the rest of her life. We end up going to the principles office but he ends up letting us go because he is deadly afraid of Riss because he thinks she is a vampire, if only he knew just how right he was. We were let out of the office just as the bell rung so now we had to go to second period, oh joy.

We walk into the classroom and it is basically empty, which I'm actually quite fond of. So we choose our seats all the way in the back so we have some time to ourselves. I sit down in one of the chairs and pull my girl onto my lap as I wrap my arms around her waist and I tightly hug her. She looks so cute looking at me that I just have to kiss her cheek and lay my head against her shoulder as she lays her head on top of mine.

I couldn't help but close my eyes with just having the feeling of her everywhere. This is exactly where I want to be for the rest of my life, here with Riss in my arms. I let out a very content sigh as I open my eyes to , of course, see little miss hazel eyes walking in the classroom. Of course I have to look into her eyes and I just seem to be sucked into a vortex of emotions. I felt myself stuck in her gaze yet again. I'm not sure what to make of this girl, whether she wants to be friends or enemies?

She is a complete mystery to me and I seem so damn enticed with her that now I seriously want to know what her deal is. I can't help but want to know more about her. I'm not exactly sure what it is about her but she seems to have the ability to hold my attention. This is the first time I actually get to see her in full length. I would be lying if I said I wasn't checking her out because of course I was. No matter whatever she is like I have to admit this girl is gorgeous but I can see into those deep hazel eyes that there is a lot going on in there.

I can tell this girl is very guarded but for some reason I got to see the depth inside her soul becasue once I got a little glimpse of her true self I could see the facade in place again. Their she was the HBIC, the head cheerleader. I could see that she is hiding who she truly is and I feel this need to help her so that she sees that she can be so much more and not be stuck into this situation. I can tell she is a sweet person because she hasn't been mean to me at all because i've had to deal with bitchy cheerleaders in the past and I have also had the pleasure to know the cheerleaders who are amazing at heart. I had the amazing opportunity to get to know Riss because she didn't let the cheerleader stereotype change who she was.

With that flashback in my mind I turn to look at Riss and just smile at her. God I'm so glad to have her in my life. She is so amazing and I'm so lucky to have her. I kiss her lips so that it brings a smile to her lips. When I pull away from Riss and look back forward I see hazel eyes with so much sadness and anguish. What happens next is a complete shock because this girl drops all her books and binder and runs out of the room.

I instinctively get up making sure not to drop Riss. I quickly put her down on the chair and I run grab the hazel eyed girl's books. Then I start to sprint after her, thanks to my vampire reflexes I can still manage to run after her, but still making it seem like a normal person running.

I keep a safe distance away from her and just follow her to where ever she wants to go because I don't want to have this kind of confrontation in school. Especially because I can tell she thinks a lot about her popularity and her rein over the school.

We finally stop at what I assume must be an abandoned park of some sort because it seems to be completely aside from everything else. She falls to her knees on the grass next to this really extraordinary tree. I'm not all that sure what made me do it but I sat next to her and wrap my arms around her waist as she puts her head in the crook of my neck.

All I can think of is WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

**Soooo, Whatcha guys think of this chapter? Happy with the Faberry interaction? Yes, no? Well, then tell me what you guys think! Your contributions make this story so much better! So review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely fans! Here is the next chapter in this series. I know most of you have asked lots of questions about the direction of this story. It is very much Faberry but how it happens you guys are just going to have to wait and see. I can't go ahead and spoil it for you guys now can I? So, without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 8

I can't get my head around it. I'm here holding this girl I barely know, hell I don't even know her name at this point. But I'm pretty sure she needs someone right now and that seems to be me, I want it to be me. For some reason I want her to want to need me. I have no clue why, but man I want to get to know her.

This is all so confusing, that I want to flee but when she tightens her grip around me I can't help but not want to let her go. So here I am just sitting here gripping onto her for dear life. What's ironic is the fact that she seems to be holding on to me for the exact same reason, little does she know that this is the most dangerous place she can be? The beast inside me wants me to take advantage of her fragile state. When a human is emotional they cannot combat against the lure of a vampire.

I tried to get myself to leave her, to not get in too deep because if not for the obvious reason that I don't want to end up biting her but for the reason that she seems to be appealing to my human side as well. This can only mean that what I feel towards this girl isn't only a feral lust but something deeper than that. This of course scares the crap out of me. I'm never this emotionally affected, especially by strangers I have barely met. Plus there isn't a point in getting too attached, yet again I can't help but do exactly that.

She keeps crying and I want to beat to a pulp whoever made her feel this way. Damn I have this fierce protectiveness over this girl with the hazel eyes. AlI I want is to help her, I want her to be happy, I want her to smile because I gave her a reason to.

Well, shit, this girl seems to have a lot of power over me and we haven't even talked to each other. Now I really need to know her name, She's still crying though and I really want her to stop. How exactly am I going to do that? God, do I really have this horrid of people skills? I mean come on this can't be that hard, so it begins:

"Every-thing's going to be ok. I'll be here for you."

I say it very softly so that I wouldn't frighten the girl. It sounded so more poetic in my head, now I just feel like those people who get nervous around their crushes and say pretty embarrassing things. Well, hopefully she finds my attempt a little funny; I mean that how all those romantic comedies portray situations such as these. The last part I'm not sure where it came from but I'm pretty sure it's true. I would be here for this girl if she was ever to need me.

But a smile was on my face just as soon as I felt her smile against my neck. Now that I got her to smile I feel so much happier. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her tighter. I just want her to be happy and this seems to be exactly what she needs and I am more then willing to do this for her.

We sit in silence since her sobbing seems to have subsided for now. I feel actually quite content with this situation but I'm not all that sure if it's a good or bad thing.

Right now I could really care less. After ,I don't know how long, she looks up at me, with those hazel green eyes that seem to have broken through the pad locks that kept the doors to my soul closed. I can't help but feel that she broke them down.

She is looking at me with such intensity that I want to look away but I have to hold her gaze not only for her sake but mine also. This girl is making me loose my coherence, so I stupidly say:

"I'm Rachosaurus."

It at least got a chuckle out of her so it was totally worth it.

"I'm Quinnosaurus."

"Sounds adorable."

She pouts and it's the cutest thing ever.

"It's supposed to sound badass."

"Well, Quinn, I'm pretty sure your actual name is all kinds of badass."

She blushes and of course it's the cutest thing on earth.

"Quinn Fabray."

"That's totes badass."

She chuckles again.

"Rachel Berry."

"It's cute."

Now it's my turn to pout.

"No, it's badass!"

She shakes her head so of course because of her stubbornness, I tickle her. By the time she is begging for mercy I'm straddling her to the ground pinning her down. Once I notice the position I put her in I quickly get off her. I'm not totally sure she's even ok with being so close to me since I'm assuming she knows I like girls. I don't want her to think I'm trying to feel her up or anything, I don't need that kind of reputation right now.

After this war of thoughts in my head I can still see Quinn in a daze from what just happened. Quinn, wow, that is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Woah, down doggy down. Sometimes being a vampire seriously sucks, its kind of like being a teenage boy times a million. Stupid hormones, wait, was that just a moan? I swear to god that I just heard Quinn moan. I look over to where she's still laying and I put my hand to her cheek and she cuddles up to it.

Well, fuck, I think she fell asleep on me. I guess it makes sense her being so emotionally exhausted. I can't very much just leave her here, I can't take her home one because I have no idea where her home is and two I don't want her to get in trouble with her parents. So the only solution is for me to lay here with her, I mean she's pretty well protected with a newborn vampire guarding her. I try to make my self more comfortable laying down next to her. As soon as my back hits the grass she is cuddle to my side while letting out the cutest sigh ever. I can't help but smile and wrap her up in my arms.

**So, you guys like the Faberry interaction? Well, I hope you guys did. Next Chapter we will learn more about why Quinn reacted the way she did! But in the mean time review because I would love to here your guys opinions and ideas for this story. Till next time friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Here is the next Chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I don't want to ruin the surprises in store so just keep reading! Read, Review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 9

As I lay here with Quinn it just hits me that school is still going on, which means that I left Riss there too. Now I have to talk to her because I don't want her to worry. Without trying to move too much I'm able to pull my phone out of my pocket, I do a little happy dance in my head because it's a feat ok. It always seems to me that a password on a phone is a brilliant idea, well till now since its kind of hard to do while someone is in your arms.

Pulling some sort of magic sorcery or Quinn is just that heavy of a sleeper. But I open my phone and call Riss, she's on my speed dial of course. With every ring I could feel my heart beat faster with anticipation. It is annoying because I can feel the beat in my ears and it's just kind of creepy. She doesn't answer so I feel my stomach drop, she must be seriously mad at me.

My phone starts to buzz and I pick it up before it wakes up quinn. I look at the screen to see it's a text from Riss.

"Hey baby, sorry I didn't answer unlike someone I'm in class."

I start to feel bad but I keep reading.

"Don't you dare feel bad! I know you Rae, your very caring and I love that about you. So after your done comforting that hot blonde come back to me. I love you."

I can't stop the smile that forms on my face. Se gets me so much and it just makes me swoon, I type out a reply:

"I love you too Riss. I have never been this in love with someone before and never will."

I press send when I feel Quinn shift in my arms and I look down to see hazel eyes looking at me.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep, you looked too adorable so I couldn't wake you."

She ducks her head trying to hid her blush.

"I should take you home , unless you still want to go to school?"

"I should go back Coach Sylvester will kill me if I miss the first Cheerios meeting."

WTF is a Cherrio?

"Cheerios is our cheerleading squad name."

Ah makes sense.

"All right, may I have the privilege to walk you back to school?"

Their she goes blushing again. I stand up and offer her my hand which she takes. I pull her up and lead the way back to school.

We walk in a nice silence. I enjoy just being in her presence and I usually love talking. She starts to hum a tune under her breath and I quickly realize what song she is humming. I hum along with her since this is one of my favorite songs. The chorus just keeps playing in my head.

_Hey Soul Sister ain't that Mister Mister on the radio stereo the way you move ain't fair you know._

She looks at me and smiles that smile I'm starting to really love when it's because of me. We continue to walk and we keep accidently brushing hands so I just blush because it's just embarrassing. We continually do this till we get back to the front of the school. Quinn doesn't cease to amaze me as she gives me a tight hug that lasts not long enough in my opinion. Before she lets so she whispers in my ear:

"Thank you, Rachosauras. I'll see you around."

Then she walks away with a little sway in her step and all I could do is gap at her. I shake my head to get over what just happened and I walk into the school. As soon as I walk in I feel strong arms encircle my waist as I feel luscious lips against my neck. The intoxicating aroma of Riss feels all my olfactory senses, so take in a very deep breath.

I turn around to look straight into Riss's gorgeous eyes where I can see the love in her eyes and I want to convey the same emotion. So I capture her lips with mine, I seriously couldn't care less about everybody else around us. They could stare all they want as long as they don't interrupt or try to take my girl because well I'm a vampire I can tear them limb from limb. Plus I get hella jealous, especially if its about Riss.

I pull away from Riss and she growls in disapproval so of course I have to smile. I look her directly in the eye and say

"I love you Marissa Marcato."

"I love you Rachel Marcato-Berry."

When she says that I can't help but connect our lips together once more. This girl is the one for me. She's the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my, well, ever lasting life with her.

"Dayum, you two ladies are smoking. That image is one for the spank bank. So what do you two say to a threesome with the Puckasaurus."

It wasn't until he said Puckasaurus that I paid him any attention. I turn to look at him.

"Noah?"

"Rach?"

**So what you guys like it? Are you happy with where this is going? So please review I love hearing your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Well, holy fuck as I live and breathe my Lezbro Noah! This is starting to become a freaking reunion. But I quickly give him a bro hug then we do our crazy bro shake. Its pretty strange that we both still remember this handshake because it is just so long. Man, this move might not be so bad.

"Lezbro! How are you!"

"I've been great Noah!" I didn't know you moved to the same place as Tana."

"So you've seen her? No bad blood, right?"

"Of course not, I loved her but now someone else has captured my heart."

I glance at Riss as I finish my sentence. I can see the sparkle in her eyes, and she mouths "I love you." I am about to say the same when Noah butts in.

"Marissa? No way Marissa Mercato?"

"The one and only now she's all mine, so back off Puckerman."

I protectively wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her cheek as she falls back comfortably into my embrace. Noah then wraps us both into an embrace, it is an awkward group hug but even though he is being a total dork I have missed him. Both Riss and I start to laugh as Noah takes our schedule and leads us to our next class that we all seem to have together.

I can't believe Noah's here also. It's a pretty crazy coincidence that we all ended up here in Lima, Ohio of all places. But I didn't let it bother me. Riss and I sit next to Noah in the back of the classroom. Once we are in our seats I hold Riss's hand. She looks at me with a heated stare and I fix her with the same kind of glance.

When our eyes meet the world seems to drop away and all that I see is Riss. Then I suddenly think of Kylie Minogues's song _All I See is You. _I unconsciously start to hum the song under my breath. The smile that adorns her facial expression. I squeeze her hand, trying to show her just how I feel about her.

I hadn't even noticed that class had started already. I just seem to be way too caught up in my own little world, where Riss and I only matter. Everybody else is basically null and void; something that couldn't really phase us all that much.

Class, as expected, was boring when we were finally able to leave I rush out of that classroom as if it was on fire. It's finally lunch. I'm still a nit surprised that Quinn and I didn't miss all of our classes. It doesn't matter all that much because now I can have alone time with my beautiful girlfriend i've waited all day to be with her without everybody else interrupting. Anybody else is just a nuisance because all I want is some time with my girlfriend is that too much to ask for? Any way I hold Riss's hand as I lead her down the hallway.

I finally found a big room with a piano that was empty. Some peace and quiet, finally. I quickly pull Riss into my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist because it feels completely right to be in this situation. I kiss her cheek and I crave even more closeness. I grab a hold of waist to pull her closer into me. There is basically no room separating us and I just love having her this close. I hear Riss let out a guttural growl which makes me crave her even more. I can't help but cover her lips with mine in a fierce passionate kiss. Man, I can't seem to get enough of this girl but I wouldn't have it any other way.

My hands found there way into Riss's silky hair just as Riss's hands found there way around my waist. Our lips never left each other's because I can't help not be close to her. Her tongue peeks out to caress my bottom lip and of course I can't help but moan. So her tongue makes a move into my mouth like a fierce snake. This sheer intensity just makes me moan into her mouth especially because the taste of her tongue is intoxicating. Now it's my turn to take control so that my tongue is now into her mouth, which was just a hot-wet cavern that is driving my desire.

"Damn, Rach! It's nice to see you still gots your fierceness. I thought Marissa had gots you tamed."

"Oh I missed your humor so much Tana."

I dead panned with a roll of my eyes.

"Ok, so now that you two have exchanged you witty banter, but I wants to get my macks on."

With that said Riss grabs me by the belt loops and pulls me back into her as she kisses me again.

"Don't be talkin' all ghetto Riss, cause you ain't."

With a frustrated growl Riss pulls away from me and looks straight into Tana's eyes.

"You were my next door neighbor Satan and we lived in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in LA."

"My baby just told you Tana. What? Kitty lost her growl?"

I couldn't stop my laugh after I said that and neither could Riss or this group of people behind her and Brittany.

"Why I was ever friends with you two I will never understand."

"Aw don't be mad Tana. You know you love us!"

At this moment I go and give her a huge hug until she smiles fully at me.

Once I let go of Tana I finally recognize someone in the crowd behind Tana. There is Quinn standing there looking exactly like she did this morning


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys? Sorry for the really long wait. But like everybody else I had school so it took forever to have time to do this. All right so you guys have been showing your concern about Marissa but don't worry you guys she shall be fine-ish. So Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 11

Well, all I can really say is how awkward this situation has become. But seriously what's with the huge group of people and why does Quinn keep looking at me like that? With all these questions swirling through my mind I unconsciously seek for Marissa's embrace. I securely wrap my arms around her waist. It's actually how I love holding Riss. I can feel her all around me and it just feels so right.

I look at Tana trying to figure out what was going on exactly because I don't seem to have even the slightest clue as to what is really gong on. Tana finally gets the hint.

"This is a choir room Rachosaurus. Why do you think a group of people are here?"

I just look at her confused. Why won't she just tell me?

"You remember that thing I said i'd never join?"

My eyes get comically wide. Riss and I breakout laughing because this is seriously hilarious.

"Whatever happened to being a badass Tana? Didn't you say if I joined Glee Club that you would have to go all Hollywood Heights adjacent on my ass?"

I couldn't help but smile smugly at her. So this was the McKinley Glee Club. Stuff is starting to make sense. When a teacher who didn't realize the ramen noodle hair style got played out when N'Sync broke up. I mean come on JT doesn't even have that hair anymore.

"What's going on you guys?" Ramen Noodles says.

"These new kids wanna join Mr. Schue. But we don't know if they can sing."

Santana knows neither of us will take shit like that laying down. I could see the smirk on her face and that's when I first realize that it was so on, she was challenging us.

"Shove it Satan, we gots this."

That's my girl. All I could do is have a shit eating grin on my face as Riss pulls me towards the piano. I see Riss whisper into the guy sitting at the piano's ear and I start to hear the opening notes to the song as the rest of the band starts to go along with it and I just smile at Riss. This is one of her favorite songs and she just looks so sexy when she signs. But I can't just gawk at her because, well, I have to sing also.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_when no ones around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_because your allowed_

Riss is just looking at me with so much lust that I almost forget to breathe let alone start singing but I have to get her back for what she's doing to me. I smirk and start singing while I saunter towards her.

**I want to drive you into a corner**

**and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever**

**I'll say it loud**

**Now your in and you can't get out**

By this time I have my arms wrapped around her waist and I'm singing as my hot breath hits her neck causing her to shiver which makes me smirk.

You make me so hot,You make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous,I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream 

You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby Now we are just swaying while singing and I can only see Riss. But I can feel the presence of the rest of the Glee Club jumping up and singing with us but my attention is strictly on Riss. The rest of the song feels like a blur because all my attention is on Riss as she performs effortlessly and just makes me fall even more in love with her.

Before I know it everybody is clapping and Mr. Ramen Noodle is saying we are in the club. Well, of course we are in the club we were amazing. So after that I lead my lady to some chairs in the back as I let this "glee club" unfold. We sit down in the chairs and I take hold of Riss's hand and pull it onto my lap. I notice that Tana and Britt sit next to me and Noah sits on the other side of Riss. The rest of the practice goes by pretty fast because Mr. Schue just kept talking and I basically paid absolutely no attention to whatever he decided to talk about. All I could really think about was the feeling of Riss's hand within mine. Especially when she would use the pad of her thumb to stroke the side of my hand. Every time she would I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck. I could feel like myself twitch involuntarily because Riss just do these things to me. I try to pay attention but then I get caught into the gaze of beautiful hazel eyes.

**So? What did you guys think of all this interaction between all the good friends? So guys can you guys please review! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**How goes it you guys? School is coming to a close so I have more time to write! Yay! Time for you guys to do your happy dance. So here you guys go, I hope you guys love it. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 12

Once the club meeting was over I pull Santana aside while Riss is animatedly talking to Britt and some of the other gleeks.

"Tana, I have a favor to ask you."

"No, Rachasaurus even thou I will admit your hot as hell, I will not scratch that itch I have Britts now."

"Tana! That's not it at all and you know it! I need you to keep Riss occupied for most of the afternoon. I need to go somewhere to get Riss's surprise present."

"Your tryin' a make up for what happened this morning?"

"Yeah, I love Riss to death and I want her to know how much I love her."

"Ok, ok don't get so mushy on me Rae. Britts and I gots this. We wills keeps your girl busy, no worries."

I ,of course, break out into a huge smile and I hug Tana with a huge monster hug. We separate and walk towards our girls with big smiles on our faces.

"Well, Britts looks like we are taking Riss here sight seeing and by that I mean going to the mall. While Romeo over here does something mushy and overly romantic for Riss. So let's go!"

Riss turns to look at me with this questioning look and all I can do is mouth an I love you give her a chaste kiss on her cheek and I walk away.

I walk out of the school and go straight for my car. I get in and I know exactly where to go because I eyed it before while we were driving down to the school. I gun the accelerator so the car lunges forward as the engine purs perfectly in my ears. In that moment I can feel the adrenaline pump through my veins as I see, basically, Lima blur right past me with just the quick steering of tires on asphalt.

I am actually quite surprised with the fact that I was not pulled over because I got to the place in record time. But, whatever it is a small town so I guess there are only like three in the entire town anyway. I open the car door and get out as the slightly cool breeze brushes my face ever so slightly. Sunlight streaming through the tinted view of my Ray-Bans I can see the pretty ratty , I'm pretty sure only, tattoo shop in the entirty of Lima, Ohio. I'm about to walk into the tattoo parlor when I see blonde hair and hazel eyes to the side of the door.

"Quinn?"

Hazel eyes pierce my own auburn ones.

"Rachel?"

She seems to be quite surprised to see me in front of this tattoo shop.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"That's the same question I was going to ask you actually."

"Well, like most people I'm here to get a tattoo."

With a slight grimace she says

"Getting a tattoo for that girlfriend of you're?"

"Yup, I want to show my love for her through an artistic way."

"Don't you think that's sort of a bad idea?"

With a confused look on my face I counter.

"Why would it be a bad idea? I mean I actually thought it would be quite romantic. Would it?"

"Oh, of course it would be extremely romantic. I was...Uh, just saying that a tattoo is permanent and it should only be done if you want to keep it forever. Do you expect to be with her forever?"

"Yes, yes of course. I love her with all my heart. I'm in love with her. She is my entire world and without her well, it's just the end."

I could tell I was being a little melodramatic but it's exactly how I feel at this moment in time. Riss is literally my whole world so I told Quinn.

"Oh, uh, wow. Seems like you care for her a lot."

"I do that's why I want to get this tattoo. Would you like to come with me? I saw you hesitating to go in, so If you don't want to go in alone i'll go with you."

She is basically beaming at me and just nods enthusiastically. So I open the door for her.

"Beautiful ladies first."

**So? Whatcha guys thins about the Faberry interaction? Love it? Please tell me you love it in a lovely review! Till next time friends...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there my lovlies! Here is the next chapter! Thank You for your reviews! So without further ado here is the next chapter. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 13

We get into the tattoo shop and I feel at home just as soon as I walk into the door. I am surrounded by so much talent that it makes me be able to be free and break out of all stereo typical chains. But Quinn doesn't seem as at home as I feel, therefore I want to make her feel at least a little more relaxed. I walk up behind her and put my arm around her shoulders. Once my forearm touches her bare shoulder I could feel some sort of electrical attraction, I just wave it off it must mean nothing.

"Would you like to see my design?"

I didn't give her much time to respond as I pull out the design from my back pocket. I unfold it and smooth it out showing Quinn what I want to get for Riss. I show her the design: It is a picture of two word. Good and Bad one written in angelic writing and the other in more of a demonic type of style. The irony is the fact that the good is written in the demonic script whereas the Bad is written in the angelic script. It is written in two banners going slightly down in the form of my rib cage which is where i'm getting it.

I gauge Quinn's reaction and all I can really see is awe in her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"It's beautifully poetic Rachel."

I chuckle.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to be one of those girls who get their boyfriend's named tattooed. Mine means a lot more because it means a lot more then just Riss and I's relationship. It also encompasses our friendship and journey together. Every time I look at this tattoo I can remember my lovely relationship with her and everything we shared. Even if we do break up she will always have a part of my heart and the tattoo symbolizes it because I will always want her to be my best friend because she knows me more than anybody and I can't loose her whether it be one way or another."

"Wow, uh, I don't know what to say Rachel. That's just beautiful.

I Chuckle again and look into her confused expression. I smile and say

"Your the only one who calls me by my full name, but I like it."

I see the smile blossom on her lips as I can't stop my own from growing wider. It isn't until I look deeply into her eyes that i notice just how close our faces are to one another. What worries me is the fact that I am not in any way uncomfortable with being this close to her or finding myself from wanting to move in closer.

I quickly clear my throat and put the paper back into my pocket.

"So Quinn, what were you planning on getting?"

With a slight blush she says

"Oh, well now It's just going to sound silly after you explained your's."

With my lips tightly pressed together, in a serious tone, I say

"Nothing you put effort in thinking up is ever silly. Because I truly believe that a concieved idea can never be anything but extremely intelligent unless they are haplessly ignorant."

The look in her eye i know and it is extremely dangerous because if she tries to kiss me I most likely will not stop her and I can't do that to Riss. Yet I am rooted to this very spot looking directly at Quinn as she gives me that look.

"Hello Ladies how may I help you."

Saved by the bell, damn I thought my life couldn't get anymore clique but I can't get myself to care in this moment. I turn to look at the Tattoo artist standing in front of us. He is ruggedly handsome and very much a people person. I can feel the tension in this situation disspapiate by him being so friendly.

"Well, for me I want this."

I hand him the picture and he smiles looking at me.

"So whose the person that this is for? The person that has captured your heart. Might it be this lovely beauty here?"

He winks at Quinn and I can feel this unexplainable anger bubble in the bottom of my stomach. Before I can even think I wrap my arm around Quinn's waist and look him hard in the eyes. With a kurt response I say

"Yes she is."

I'm not sure what exactly possessed me to do this or why I feel entitled to do it at all. I liked this guy but now he is trying to encroach on what is mine and that doesn't sit well with me. Now I trust him about as far as I could throw him. He is a well built guy so you guys do the math.

"Ok? Just go to that station and an artist will be with you momentarily."

Ha of course he wouldn't be an actual artist. I can not help the smug look on my face as I walk past him with Quinn still attached gingerly to my hip.

**So? How did you guys like the Faberry? No worries Riss won't get hurt too bad...**

**Now please review! Till next time friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you! Well without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 14

We walk towards the tattoo station with my arm still around Quinn's waist. She doesn't seem like she wants me to let go of her waist. She seems quite content with the contact that is happening between us and I can't seem to want to care but just feel. Even when that guy is completely out of sight we are still in the same position.

Until she turns around and puts her arms around my neck. I am completely thrown by her movements but I can't get myself to want to pull away. She is about a breath away from my face and I can feel her cool minty breath on my lips. I wrap both my arms around her waist and we just huddle together. I can smell her vanilla scent in my nose as it clutters my entire mind and takes over.

I can feel her tighten her embrace around me and hugs me tighter to her. I reciprocate her actions and I can feel her body shudder underneath my touches. She hides her face into the crook of my neck as her hot breath keeps tickling my ear, which in turn makes me shudder.

"Work like yo don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt, and dance like no one is watching."

"Huh?"

"It's the tattoo I want to get. It's a quote I saw and I want to live by it. It's kind of like my life's motto. I want to get it horizontally down my ribs. But I'm kind of worried about how much it'll hurt."

I can feel her stiffen around me.

"Don't worry it won't hurt too bad babe. Once it's finished it'll be all worth it and if you want I will be with you every step of the way."

All I could feel was her hugging me closer and nodding her head.

"I would love nothing more for you to be their with me, Rachel."

The way she said my name made me shudder again. I'm not sure what it's all about but the husky way she talks that makes me want , nothing more, but to push her up against a wall and have my way with her. But I can't I'm with Riss, I can't be having those kinds of unpure thoughts.

"Excuse me but is Rachel here?"

I let go of Quinn to turn and look at the women who was talking just to have my jaw drop yet again.

"Liz?"

"Sexy Bunny?"

"The one and only baby."

I go and hug Liz because I haven't seen her in ages. Did everyone in LA end up moving here to Lima, Ohio of all places. Liz hugs me tight and kisses me on the cheek. I pull away a little from her and look directly into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Did everyone from LA come here to Lima? Because I've seen like the entire gang here."

"Yeah it seems that way now doesn't it? So I'm assuming you've seen Puck."

I nod. Then more carefully she asks

"Have you seen Tana?"

"Oh yeah I've seen Tana. We are good just because I was in love with her and stuff doesn't mean we can't be friends. I mean out of everyone you would understand Liz."

"Yeah, yeah your just a little heart breaker aren't you mama? I just couldn't stay away and you did turn out to be an amazing friend."

We hug again tighter and we hold each other extremely close as if she doesn't want to let me go. But it's nice to feel being this close to such a great friend again. Then we hear someone clear their throat and I look over to see Quinn. Wow I was so caught up in seeing Liz that I totally forgot about Quinn. So I let go of Liz and introduce them.

"Quinn, this is Liz an old friend from LA. And this is..."

"...Quinn your new girlfriend?"

Liz finishes my sentence for me and as I try to fix her mistake when Quinn speaks up.

"Yes, I am her new girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you."

They shake hands and Quinn wraps her arms around my waist from behind. But all I could do was melt into her body behind me.

"Alright let's do this thing then. So what is it that you want to get done Rae?"

I pull out the paper and show her my design. She seems to like it a lot and show her what part of my ribs I want it to go and how.

"Cool, so let me get the stencil ready and we can get this permanently tattooed on your sexy body. But first I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

"Wouldn't it be the first time you have said that to me."

"ok, stud just take off your shirt. Still got those sexy abs?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

I take off my shirt to punctuate the point.

"Damn girl! you do still have it. If you weren't taken I would hop on that."

With that Liz went off to go and make the stencil but I could still feel eyes boring into my body. I feel like there is someone staring at me with so much want and desire as if they want to eat me or lick every part of my body.

I turn to talk to Quinn but all I can see are her hooded eyes. Her gorgeous hazel eyes are dilated beyond a doubt with so much want in them. In that moment I realize exactly what all those reactions to Riss and I was. Quinn was extremely jealous of Riss because she wants me. I knew that this was like playing with fire when I ran after her. But I thought I could tip toe the line without leading her on or gaining feeling of my own. Quinn makes me feel things that make me seem like I am alive, completely alive. This is not good at all especially with the way she is looking at me from across the room This isn't good at all I need to some how turn off these feelings. I should be completely fine with having Riss because she is completely amazing.

Not exactly sure how this is going to hash out but I can't not be friends with Quinn so I am going to do just that. Maybe the closer I get to her the more I realize we are better off as just friends. Yeah okay that'll work just fine. Liz comes back to break me out of my thoughts telling me to lay on the table after she puts the stencil on my ribs and I look at it in the mirror. I lay on the tattooing station as Liz comes by to start the tattoo I can feel Quinn's fingers through my hair and her other hand intertwined with mine. I can't fool myself into not thinking that it doesn't feel good the ministrations that Quinn is doing. I can barely feel the needle on my skin since all i can feel is Quinn.

**So what did you guys think of the Faberry interaction? Or how about this Liz character? Well please leave me your thoughts! Till next time friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I seem to be on a roll this week. I've just been very creative and all those reviews and alerts have made me very optimistic with this story. Alrighty so without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 15

Liz and I end up catching about how exactly out of all the places in the world she would end up here in Lima. But I can't help but feel that she is hiding something from me. We were really close before she moved so I know when she is trying to hide something. I can read her like an open book. I decide to let it go for now because I don't want her to start building her defensive walls to keep me out.

Through out the whole process that was a couple hours Quinn sat and stayed with me. I am pretty impressed that she waited this whole time with me. I wasn't sure if she wanted to be here or is trying to keep up appearances with Liz. But I can't really complain because of her hands in my hair, it just feel too damn good to even fathom of questioning its motive.

Liz finally finishes and when I look at the tattoo for the first time I have to do a double take. This piece of art on my body is amazing. The incredible detail she put into the script and the depiction of the good and evil is just more than I ever thought possible. I turn and embrace Liz in a bear hug.

"It's beautiful Liz, more than I could have ever asked for."

"No problemo sexy bunny, anything for you. You know I have always had a soft spot for you and your hotness."

"I love it when you stroke my ego."

That sentence came out a lot more huskily then I intended but nobody seemed to notice too much.

"So Quinn, what is it that you want exactly."

Quinn looks at Liz and explains her idea to her. Liz nods and gets up to go make the stencil. Once I feel Quinn's predator eyes on my curves I realize that I'm still not wearing a shirt and that the tattoo isn't wrapped. I go over to the station and pull out the wrap and I wrap my own tattoo. Back in LA I used to work at a shop and even was looking into an apprenticeship but I realized my real passion is as a musician.

Once I wrap myself up I go to put on my shirt when I feel Quinn's breath on my bare neck.

"Leave it off."

I am slightly taken a back by the sheer huskiness in her voice. I thought her voice sounded like sex before its even sexier now. It had a quality to it like Tana's voice but it wasn't as rough. This roughness suites Quinn just fine and hot damn the things it does to me is quite terrifying. I'm not supposed to be having a reaction to someone like this that is not Riss. What the hell is wrong with me. I need to get myself together and tell Quinn that we might have to set some boundaries.

Before I can even think to turn around and go face to face with Quinn, I feel her arms wrap around my naked waist. Where her arms are surrounding me I feel like they are being set on fire. The fact that her front is practically flush against my bare back is driving me insane. With this close proximity I can smell her but I mean all of her. It sends a jolt of arousal to my center, which leads me to let out a throaty moan. Quinn seems to have taken this as an open invitation to get even more into my personal space. She presses her luscious lips to the curve of my exposed neck and I can't help but arc to give her better access.

As her grip gets tighter I can feel something changing within me. The monster within has broken the flimsy bonds that I was able to bind them in. It was free raging through out my body as I could feel my fangs grow. I tighten my jaw so that I can't open my mouth and do something stupid, like suck Quinn's blood. No, that would not do at all now would it. I try to keep my body rigid and not react to her touch but I seem to be trying at no avail. I find myself wishing that Liz will come back so that I can get a hold of everything that is coursing through me.

For what seems like forever Liz finally comes back and I can feel Quinn letting me go. As soon as I can feel her grip loosen I'm out the door not really caring that I'm not wearing a shirt. I go and run down the ally that is to the side of the building. Yes, it's not the smartest place to go but hell I'm a vampire what can someone really do to me. I find a shaded corner and sit on the floor hugging my knees. I try to concentrate on my breathing so that I can just relax and get the monster under control.

I seem to have calmed a bit so I stand up but then I have this huge urge to yell so that's exactly what I do.

"FUCK."

Surprisingly enough I actually feel quite better and I can feel myself having a lot more control over everything. I can't help but smirk a little because I have won over the monster. Yeah I'm the boss bitch.

I walk out of the ally way back into the shop to see both Liz and Quinn just sitting there for me to return. Liz seems to have this little smug look on her face, which I can't really comprehend. But Quinn's furrowed brow and her worried expression makes a lot more sense. She runs over to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug and whispers into my ear.

"Rachel, are you ok? Because if something happened to you I'd..."

She's on the verge of crying so I hold her even closer to me.

"Shhhhh Quinn I'm fine just needed a little fresh air to uh you know cool down and uh stuff."

That came off so much worse then when I was thinking it in my head, SHIT.

"Really? So... you feel it too? This thing between us?"

OH FUCK. I so don't want to have this conversation right now. I'm not even sure what this is exactly.

"Quinn, we'll talk about this later somewhere more private. Ok? But for now let's just get your tattoo done."

With that I unhook myself from Quinn and grab her hand leading her back to the tattoo station. While Liz is setting her up I put back on my shirt and wait by the end up the table. Quinn comes over very much more naked then she was before. SERIOUSLY she had to take her shirt off huh? Now I feel like a pervy 13 year old boy staring at Quinn's gorgeous curves and porcelain skin. It looks so soft that I want to just embrace every inch of it. But even with my little self control I am able to refrain from doing something I might just regret.

Quinn lays down on the table as Liz decides to saunter over and whispers into my ear with a wink

"You're drooling stud."

I can't help but avert her teasing eyes as I focus on this girl in front of me. That is when it hits me just how unattainable she really is. Not only am I in love with Riss but I'm a vampire. A scary and evil vampire. Once she found that out this beautiful girl wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm not sure why I'm so saddened by this thought because it's not like I would go after her. I have Riss and I love her. I seriously need to get my head on straight. These vampire hormones have seriously screwed with my emotions and thoughts.

I try to just keep my mind as blank as possible and just focus on Quinn since she needs me now. I can see her eyes searching mine for some sort of consolation for the pain she is about to go through. I grab one of her hands and intertwine it with mine. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. Now all I can really do is be here for her and try not to think about everything going through my head.

**So guys, what are your thoughts? Like where this story seems to be going? I'm going to start to involve a lot more about the whole vampire plot in this part of the story now so I hope you guys enjoy that. Ok, Please review and until next time friends.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and feedback hope you guys like this chapter. It brings the story forward some. So without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Chapter 16

Time seems to fly as I am invigorated with the feel of Quinn's hand in mine and the softness of her honey blonde hair. I have to stop myself from letting my hands roam over the entire landscape of her body that has been uncovered. Liz would catch me drooling and wink as I blush much to my chagrin. I can't help all of what I am feeling, but the one thing I can help is acting on these ridiculous impulses.

The only way I can take control of all these raging hormones human or not is by my actions. It is proving a lot harder to do then I thought. Of course things can't be easy, that's just life because without its ups and downs life wouldn't be worth living. The strange thing is that with Quinn I don't seem to have a problem with loosing control it's a lot more fluid and natural to let things take its course. This seriously freaks me out because I have never felt like this, not even with Riss.

I shake my head as if trying to get rid of all my thoughts but failing miserably. By the time I open my eyes there are hazel eyes boring into mine with a shining curiosity. Then I look down to see the finished tattoo. Liz did a great job with the choosing of the style of lettering and the placing. It goes with the flow of her body and the stark charcoal black stands out on her porcelain skin beautifully. It's a tattoo that just makes you want to trace it with your hands and stare at it with awe, it's just a work of art.

Looking back up at Quinn with my jaw slack she smiles.

"So I assume you like the tattoo."

All I could do to respond is to nod my head affirming her assumption.

"Go look at it in the mirror while I try to get Rachasuars, over here, to close her mouth and stop drooling."

When Liz says that I snap out of my haze and send a sarcastic look in Liz's direction. Being a little childish of course I stick my tongue out at her. Quinn comes back and just gushes to Liz about how much she loves the tattoo. Liz just smiles and is enthusiastic that Quinn likes her tattoo. Then she turns to me.

"Since you still know how to wrap up tattoos mind wrapping up Quinn's here? I'm pretty sure she would enjoy your hands all over her."

Now it's Quinn's turn to blush but she just looks so cute that I don't even answer Liz back with a witty comment. I just smile at her adoringly and just nod to show that I will do it. I grab all the stuff that I need to wrap her up and when I turn around to look at her I see the lust in her eyes I almost drop everything.

Then something seems to switch within Quinn, her usual shyness is changed and she seems like she's a lot more flirtatious. It seems as if her prior reservations were gone. Then it hit me, she was shy before and not so forth right because I didn't really respond to any of her advances. Now that she knows that I have a mutual interest in her that she is more open to peruse me. Now this situation became even more dangerous then it did before. At least before I could ignore how sexy she is but now with her being a lot more flirty and showing off that she wants me it has become a whole different situation. The look she is giving me is predatory that I almost give in to my carnal wishes. The demon inside me is having a field day with this. Damn my liking for confident sexy woman, which is strange because before when she was being all innocent I found that extremely attractive too. I can't seem to find a flaw with this girl.

I falter slightly as I walk towards her and start to cover up her new tattoo. Once my hand touches her skin I can feel my heart pump ten times faster and electricity pump through our connected flesh. It especially didn't help when she starts to shudder underneath my touch. I can feel the demon inside craving and thriving on this control I have over her. I like being in control of things but not as much as my demon does. It seems to feed off of having total control over someone. It's one of the alluring aspects of being a vampire. We are transformed to have everything about us be enticing to our prey. It is truly not far but it's what makes us one of the most dangerous species out in the world. Because of this it makes sense that there are hunters that want to keep us at bay because we could easily take over everything.

Once I finally finish covering her tattoo I'm flush and out of breath. It is completely impossible what she does to me even without even actually doing something. Damn the control she also has over me and the fact that I don't really care that she does have it over me. Taking in a deep breath we say bye to Liz and walk out of the shop hand in hand. When we are outside I drop her hand and ask if she would like a ride. She smiles at me and shyly says yes. Their she goes being so damn cute again. We get into my baby and I speed off in the direction of her house, which seems to be quite close to Riss and I's house. I cruse to the front of her house and she turns smiles at me, kisses me on the cheek, and swiftly gets out of the car. I have to shake my head a few times to get myself back into reality that doesn't only involve Quinn.

Taking off toward my house and driving which only takes a couple minutes because we live that close together. I park in the garage very carefully because I can't starch my baby. I get out of the car and walk to my house and as I walk in I fell arms wrap around my waist and silky soft lips on mine. I quickly take in Riss because I haven't seen her for a while. I grab a hold of her tighter as I deepen the kiss.

"Damn, if your gonna greet me like that every time we don't see each other for a couple hours then we will spend more time a part."

All I can do is smile at Riss and kiss her soundly yet again. I will never get tired of doing this because she's mine and I'm hers.

"Not that I don't enjoy this but, San let it slip that you went out to get something for me and the suspense is killing me."

God, she really is so hot, cute, and childish all at the same time. I'm not sure how she pulls it off but it just makes me love her even more. I kiss her cheek and take off my shirt. She starts to raise her eyebrow as if asking if that's really what the present was but then her eyes catches the bandage on my rib. She is at my side in seconds with pure elation in her eyes. She softly takes off the bandage a she stares at the art in pure awe. She starts to trace the tattoo with her finger making me shiver against her touch. Looking up I see the tear forming in her eye. I wipe it away and just kiss her chastely on the lips.

"I love you."

"Omg Rae I love you too. The tattoo is just so romantic and beautiful. It means so much to both of us. It's a connection we will have forever."

All I can do is smile at her and hug her tightly once again.

"Oh wow I almost forgot we have to go inside the house, so put on your shirt."

Before I can even say anything my shirt is being pulled over my head and I'm being dragged into the main house. Once we are inside I see everyone, except Quinn, in the living room. My eyes roam from Liz to Brittany and Santana. From Noah to Riss's parents. I'm about to ask what is going on when Mrs. Mercato beats me to it.

"Rachel, I know your wondering why all of your old friends from LA are here. There is one simple explanation their all vampire. Well, for the exception of Brittany since she asked Santana to turn her, but she hasn't been changed yet. I know this is a lot to take in but I would just like you to know that we are a part of a vampire clan. For lack of a better word a vegan vampire clan. We harm no one but strength always lies in numbers. This is more of a family then a clan. There are more of us out their but we mostly stay out of their way. Anyway the reason your friends started to move one by one was because we had to relocate the clan near to the enemy and by enemy I mean hunters. Yeah sounds clique but they are our enemies and we need to keep them close so just keep an eye out with who you make friends with ok honey?"

I just nod trying to gather all this information. It does seem to make a lot of sense. Riss's parents leave the room so I'm just there staring at my friends. I'm not even sure where to being or what to say exactly. But it doesn't matter since Tana breaks the silence for me.

"You ok their Rae? Of course you are your Rachasuars."

That of course makes me chuckle, oh Tana and her humor. Man I really do have great friends.

"So now that you are finally in the club we do need to dish out a little more information. You know Quinn Fabray? Pretty head cheerleader? Well, she's one of Britt's and I's best friends but what you should know is that her family is the most notorious hunter clan in the whole world. I'm pretty sure Quinn hasn't been involved in the clan yet but just be careful she seems to have taken a liking to you."

**So did you guys love the Faberry? Did you guys love the Bercato (Riss and Rachel's couple name, guys have anything better cuz it sounds kind of weird lol)? How about the twist at the end? Well, if ya want me to know your answers you guys have to review. Till next time friends!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys what's up? So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like the Rachissa? Without further a do Read Review Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One and the song is Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

Chapter 17

Well, I'm not even all that sure how I should take this news. It's a good thing because it'll keep me away from Quinn, but then again I don't really want to stray away. She has this extreme power over me. I can't seem to shake the hold she has. Now what the hell am I to do?

Plus not only does she go to the same school but she's in the same circle as us. So how exactly am I supposed to stay away from her and not get too close? I mean I'm already in too deep with her. I'm pretty sure that she knows I'm in too deep. Now she has some power over me and I'm not sure how to prevent her from using it over me.

But, then again Quinn is Quinn. She is one of the sweetest and most intelligent girls I have ever met. She understands me better than anyone and I seem to understand her better than anyone. So I like to believe she wouldn't do anything against us because we are her best friends. I'm not all that sure she will stand up for us if it comes down to us and her parents. She wouldn't want to betray us but then we couldn't make her choose between us and her parents. This is one hell of a sticky situation.

I can feel all of their eyes on me trying to gauge my reaction but I can't really just shake the shock.

"All right guys we'll see you guys at school. Rae here just needs take all this in you know."

Oh thank god for Riss she is seriously my savior. She knows exactly when I'm in some sort of duress. She really is the perfect girl for me. She's a part of me and always will be but man, Quinn just makes me feel strange things within me that I know I shouldn't feel. Maybe I should talk to Riss about all this. I feel like she would understand and help me out with this.

Riss would just understand and tell me exactly the right things to where I can't feel my head spin with so much of these feelings. She would totally understand everything and be so kind because she's that great of a person She will know what to do about al this.

Once everybody is gone Riss leads me back to our house hand in hand. I can't help but smile at her with pure adoration since she knows exactly what I'm thinking and exactly what I need.

We walk through the door and I can't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her waist. I turn her towards me as I crush my lips against her's because I can't help but want to be extremely close to her. It's this deep need for me to be next to her. Have her close to me enough so that I can smell her? Enough that she is burrowing further into my heart.

I part away from her but lead her to the couch in the living room. I plop down and ring her with me as I wrap my arms around her as she fits perfectly into my body. Her head fits into the crook of my neck. She places a sweet kiss to my neck and it makes me feel like I'm on fire. It's a simple way she touches me that makes me tense and relax at the same time. She is a breath of fresh hair but also such a passionate fire within me.

She is everything I need or would ever want. She gets me in anyway I could possible even think of. Being here with her just makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The fact that Riss is here with me of all people takes a couple pinches to realize that she chose me.

It's still makes my head spin is how out of everyone she decided to be with me. The other candidates egging for attention. In LA the girl would stop traffic and everybody would stare. I would always try to stop my jealous rages by being with other people. My promiscuous past isn't something I like to talk about or even elaborate about. That's where Liz and Tana comes in. Don't get me wrong I did feel things for both of those girls. They hold a very big place in my heart. I love them but I'm not in love with them. My heart has always belonged to one person and yes its Riss jeeze people little faith, of course. I still feel like this entire thing is a dream. Now that I have finally achieved this monumental thing. Having her love me back was one of the most exhilarating but terrifying event of my life.

She finally becomes mine and these fantasies aren't fantasies. They have finally become reality, but now I have no idea what to do. I feel like a fumbling idiot around her, but strangely enough she knows exactly what to say. We have these perfect moments but it seems like its just not good enough for Riss, she deserves the world.

Since we have gotten together I have realized that Riss is m whole word. Without her I had nothing. But now this girl comes and shows me other things. Now my head is just swimming. Now all those ideas that I only have Riss just seems to not be.

Now I really have to talk to her. I need to talk to Riss about all of this. I can't keep holding things in it's tearing me apart and at times like these that I realize I'm at the point of just breaking down. My defenses are down whenever I'm just alone with her. I can't help but feel like I must want to turn and talk to her and pour everything out.

With Riss's head in the crook of my neck, I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rae. Now tell me, what's wrong? I know you , so what's on your mind?"

"I, don't know where to start Riss. But I want out to know that I love you so much. Once I know how to explain myself, then i'll tell you. But for now can I just hold you?"

"Well, why don't we sing?"

I chuckle and smile at Riss.

"Anything for you babe."

I get up off the couch and well quickly dash up to our room, basically because I'm a vampire. I grab one of my most prized possessions I grab my Gibson acoustic electric guitar. The thing is my baby, it might seem childish how much I came about this object but to me it's not just a thing its basically the embodiment of my Dad's. They gave this to me when I was quite little because they always thought I would go far.

Once I grab hold of the guitar I can't help but smile.

"I love you, Dads."

I go down the steps in a flash and am next to Riss with my guitar in place. I smile at her and play a familiar tune.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter,_

_faking smiles_

_same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished_

_When I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting _

_to meet you_

We harmonize together so perfectly. It is a melding of two powerful voices that can't come out any better if melded with any other voice. Once we stop singing I put the guitar down and hold my hand out for her.

"Would you like to dance."

"There isn't any music."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, that can be arranged."

I swiftly go to our lovely _Sony_ sound system. So Amy Winehouse starts pumping through our _Bose_ 7.1 surround sound system. I turn with a smirk on my lips and hold out my hand once again. We start in a steady, slow, waltz. Riss's breath feathers across my neck as I pull her closer to me. We start to circle around the room slowly. I have always loved dancing, any kind of dance at all. Just like with singing there is a deep connection between me and the music. It pulsates throughout my body and let's me express and create what I feel.

While we twirl and spin I can feel the closeness between us growing. We can do anything with each other and never get bored. I hear her angelic laughter while we keep dancing. I love hearing her laugh, it's music to my ear. I pull her even closer and put our foreheads together. We stay in our embrace for a while.

Then I turn off the music and lead her back to the couch and I sit while opening my arms. Riss quickly obliges and I wrap my arms around her. She squirms to get comfortable in my embrace and I just sigh in relief. We stay like this for the rest of the night. I end up dozing off after listening to the steady breathing of my angel.

**So... how are you guys liking Rachel, Marissa, and Quinn? Guys have any ideas that you would like into the story. So please REVIEW! Till next time my pretties. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, hello you guys? Here I am with another installment. I hope you guys like it. So without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 18

I wake up to the smell of vanilla. I can't help but smile as I feel Riss in my arms. The sweet feel of her skin makes me want to nuzzle my head further into her neck. Sadly enough we did have to get to school. But to wake Riss from such a sweet slumber is just too much of a tragedy.

So I decide to opt for the next best thing. I plant my soft lips and caress the curve of her languid neck I kiss her, up the neck softly but it doesn't seem to stir Riss. I decide to be a tad bit more devious. I softly with my languid tongue Lick up the curve up her neck. Then I start to suck harshly on her pulse.

I hear her moan which just makes me want to do a lot more to her than I am right now. I pull away from her neck a couple centimeters to let my scissor like incisors grow from my canines. Then I bite into her neck. The feel of my teeth break through all three layers of soft skin. The moan that emanates from her lips almost made me loose the little self-control I can hold onto. I pull my fangs out of their cosy home in Riss's neck, I can't help but savor the taste of her on my tongue. The moan just escapes my slightly parted lips.

Suddenly I'm on my back as Riss presses her heavenly soft plump lips to my slightly moist lips. I can feel her tongue caress my lips, swiping it across both top and bottom. At this point I flip her on her back and I'm on top now. I straddle her hips as I stare directly into her eyes. I take the time to look at her demeanor. Her slightly tousled hair and her slightly parted lips. I cant help from smiling.

"God, you're so beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous."

I simply kiss her forehead and get up. Hold my hand up to her. I pull her up and push her towards the bathroom.

"Go take a shower, while I go make some coffee."

I smack her ass and go down the stairs. I set up the espresso maker as I start to make a carmel machiatto. What? Back in LA I used to work at a Starbucks. I know how to make a bunch of frivolous coffee

Once I finish making the coffees and walk back up the stairs. I go back into our room to see that Riss was showered and dressed.

"Dan girl, you get dressed fast, but are you that fast at getting undressed?"

I wink at her with a cutesy smile. She chuckles and wraps her arms around my neck and husks into my ear.

"Well, babe, wana find out?"

That makes me shiver to my core. I look directly into her eyes and I see how dilated her pupils are. I almost forget that I'm still clenching to the mugs of coffee on the verge of shattering them into nothingness

"Don't I wish but I want our first time together to be special, magical everything you could ever want? Not now when we barely have enough time to get to school. With a kiss to her cheek I hand Riss the mug of coffee.

"Now I'm going to get dressed so I can drive my girl to school."

I stroll into the closet, get dressed, walk out and grab Riss's hand and in seconds we are by the car. I decided to take the Ferrari this time. I hold the passenger door open and let my girl into the car. I slide across the hood of the car to the other side. Of course, I send my cocky smirk Riss's way and get in the car. The key is in the ignition turning so the car purrs into life as the rumbling of the motor can be felt.

I drove a little, well, a lot faster then the speed limit. All that really matters is that we got to school in three minutes flat. Plus it's Lima, all the cops in this town aren't even up yet. We are at school so I get out of the car and open the door for Riss. I hold my hand out to her and intertwine our fingers together. Right as Riss gets out of the car Tana, Noah, and Britt are right by our sides.

The entrance to the school is straight out of a teen movie. I'm in the center holding Riss's hand as we are flanked by the others. I can't help but want to chuckle at this thought. I seem to now have a lovely posse as absurd as that thought is. Not only do I have a posse but a vampire posse. It is just a horrible twist in a somewhat normal High School love story.

This moment turns into one of those show stopping moments when the entire school parts for us like the red sea. Except one person at the end of the hallway. There was Quinn staring at me not moving an inch. Everybody else moved but here is this one beautiful girl just staring straight into my eyes. Boring into my soul, the connection we have goes through out my entire body.

My eyes are glued to her's as I'm trying to read what she's feeling, thinking, and wanting. All I can think of is how much I just want to walk down the hall and pull her into my arms. Holding her tight against me as I press my lips to her forehead and she tells me everything yet nothing at all. I have this urge to be around her and to communicate with her. Whether it be mental or physical. I could spend a whole night just holding her and being completely content. But my more carnal desires are there too.

Some of the scenarios going through my head as of now would certainly classify me as a big time sinner. This is ludicrous! This girl has turned my world upside down. I'm trying to hide my feelings because I have Riss and she is the one for me. But every time I look at Quinn everything just fades away.

I mentally try to shake away these thoughts as I can feel my fangs growing in cutting my bottom lip slightly. The grip on my hand is becoming harder as Riss is trying to get me out of my stupor. Being a newborn vampire can really suck sometimes. Its even worse when your sort of crushing on someone that's not your girlfriend. I'm pretty sure it will become something fleeting, it will go away but for now I just have to curb my newborn vamp desires.

My eyes are still locked on Quinn's and I can feel a guttural growl utter from my throat. That's when quickly I feel soft lips on mine and the knob of a metal locker stabbing me in my lower back. The pain is the least of my worries. I'm not sure if the blood sucker in me got out and this Quinn or if its Riss saving me. But as soon as our tongues do an intimate dance I can taste Riss on my tongue.

I can't help but smile into the kiss as I wrap my arms around her waist. Riss moans and brings her hands into my hair pulling on the ends slightly making her lean more into me and now it's my turn to moan. By now I'm all feral nature and common sense has no bearing in my mind. All that I can process is the feel of Riss through every one of my senses. I need her closer so I let my hands deviate lower to take purchase on her round and firm ass. I can't help myself from squeezing it a bit. Riss bites my lip trying not to moan because of my ministrations. Of its own accord, I swear, one of my hands goes up to her hip but doesn't stop there. It creeps up and under her shirt as it caress the bare skin with the tips of it's fingers.

Yes, yes I know I'm being a total tease. But Riss's reactions make me all the more hot under the collar. The loud growl that I here from Riss's lips almost makes me just start in a flurry of all unadulterated exhibitionism. It's not until I hear the clearing of someone's throat that I even think about stopping what I'm doing. We both pull away to see that there is Mr. Ramen Noodles there.

"Girls! That is hardly appropriate behavior. Now go to class."

We just start to laugh at the expression on his face. We then walk away hand in hand and walk towards our class. It wasn't all that hard because everybody seems to have left. Except when we were about to turn the corner I see hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes look so sad that make me just want to hold onto them and make them feel happy once again.

**So... what did you guys think about this lovely chapter? Well, please leave me your thoughts. Until next time friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello you guys! Here is the next fab Chapter! So Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 19

We start to turn the corner but all I want to do is go comfort Quinn. What my heart wants is different from what my mind says I do want. It's an internal battle within my self that I keep trying not to show on the surface.

I let myself be dragged to first period by my lovely girlfriend because this is where I'm supposed to be. I want to be here but there is a part of me that wants to be with Quinn. Flashes of her hurt eyes are on the forefront of my mind. I can't help but cringe every time I see it through my minds eye.

We sit down in our assigned seats near the back of the room. Of course I can't help but notice that Quinn isn't in her seat. The flashes of her hurt expression take over my thoughts.

It's quite obvious why she isn't here Sherlock.

Well, at least I'm talking to my self in my head and not out loud. Don't really need Riss to hear my confusion. I know I should tell her, I just can't seem to say it in the right words.

But I can't stray my mind away from the idea of Quinn. I feel like it's my fault she's sad and now I must put the pieces back together. I want it to be me who she turns to, is that so wrong? Well, yeah it sure is, I mean I'm sitting next to my beautiful girlfriend.

I can't help that my eyes keep straying to the empty seat of where Quinn should be. I feel Riss's hand slip into mine underneath the table. I turn to look at her and give her a sad smile because I can't hide my sadness from her, she knows me too well that there isn't a point to try.

I keep trying to actually pay attention in class but I can't seem to concentrate enough to not fall asleep. The only thing keeping me sane is Riss's thumb drawing circles on the side of my intertwined hand.

The class couldn't end sooner. The clock of course was mocking me with its incessant ticking. I don't think that I have ever run out of a class that fast. It seems as if I have tunnel vision and my goal is to find Quinn.

I almost run into Tana, but I'm a vampire with stealthily agility. I stop merely a breath away from her.

" Do you know where Quinn is?"

"Woah, Rae relax will ya. Remember what we said you need to lay low. Plus I don't think she wants to see you."

At her answer I couldn't help but be a bit confused. Why wouldn't she want to see me? Oh right because she seems to have an infatuation with you, genius. Ugh! Now I feel just unreasonably angry, I need to find Quinn and Santana is no help what so ever.

" Santana, WHERE THE FUCK IS QUINN."

I can feel my fangs elongating because of the anger flooding through my veins. I can't keep the monster in place. The look of utter surprise and fear on Santana's face almost brings me out of my anger tirade.

Some kids in the hall are starting to stare at our confrontation. But I couldn't care less because I got a glimpse of gleaming hazel eyes. I sprint towards the direction Quinn was going. She goes through a door that I quickly follow suit.

My fists are clenched at the sides of my body, my jaw is clenched that I'm pretty sure could crack a walnut. Quinn's back is facing me and her shoulders tremble as I hear her salty tears cascade down her cheeks.

All the anger in my body is completely extinguished as I hear her wretched sobs. I'm at her side with lightning quickness. I wrap her in my arms as she turns around and starts to cry into the crook of my neck. I cling on to her tighter as her vanilla scent wafts up into my extra sensitive nose. She buries her face in my neck and I can't help but kiss the top of her head.

"It'll be ok baby. I'm here and I'll never let you go."

I have no idea what prompts me to say anything like that. But I feel Quinn hold onto me tighter as she looks up at me. Her hazel eyes brimming with tears that are my fault.

Our faces are mere centimeters apart that her hot breath intermingles with mine.

" Do you really mean that, Rachel?"

Now my mind is racing. What could I possibly say? I'm with Riss and I love her but here is another girl that makes my heart beat faster and she plagues every thought my mind thinks.

"Yes."

What the hell! It seems like my mind and body aren't communicating very well today. Now I just dug myself into an even bigger hole then before. Maybe Santana was right, I should have stayed away. In either scenario I'm going to end up hurting someone I care about.

And of course that is when I look up to see Riss standing in the door way. Very much like Quinn with her eyes brimming with tears that are my fault. I can't stand hurting either of them. So maybe I should just leave them be. They are better off without me in their lives.

With this mind set, I let go of Quinn and back away just enough to be facing both of them.

" I can't stand to see you both hurting like this because of me. Riss you're the love of my life but I'm no good for you. I was so sure it was going to be me and you against the world. Then comes this beautiful girl, Quinn. That comes and turns my life upside down, which shows me that I have feelings towards her too. I don't want to put either of you through any of this and I can't choose. Both of you deserve much better than me. I don't deserve either of you. This indecision shows that I'm no good."

With that said I left both of them shocked to the core. Neither of them were moving or even looked like they were breathing.

I walk down the hall to see a bunch of students in the hall staring at me, wondering what all the ruckus is about. All I can do is hang my head and walk towards my second period class.

The rest of the day goes by quite uneventful since I spend it by myself the whole time. I don't hear or see either Riss or Quinn for the rest of the day. I know deep down in my black heart that I did the right thing for all of us. They deserve better and someone who can give the entirety of themselves to each girl.

Once school is over I realize that I still have the keys to the Ferrari. I'm pretty sure that they are going to want it back. So I decide I should just drive it back to the Mercato's place and pick up all my stuff and leave. I don't want to be an in inconvenience for them anymore. I'm going to liberate them from the burden that is me. I hope one of my friends will let me stay for the night.

I rev the engine of the Ferrari but it's not the same. It doesn't give me the same feeling it did when Riss is next to me intertwining our hands.

Driving I try to get my mind of what I just did. Giving myself reasons for doing what I did. Finally I get to the garage. It seems like a longer drive then usual, which drags out my inner turmoil.

I put the car in park and get out. I takes me completely off guard when I see Riss standing there. She looks like she's been crying and I just want to pull her into my arms and tell her everything will be all right.

Instead I just cross my arms across my stomach so I have something to do with them other than wrapping them around Riss. I give her a weak smile and just stand awkwardly next to the car. I grab the keys to the Ferrari and I'm about to hand them to her, but she won't take them.

"Keep them, I'm not kicking you out. Your part of this family you have been even before all this happened. So I will move my stuff into the main house and you can stay in the guest house. Even after everything your still my best friend and I don't want to loose you. I'll give you the space you need, but know that I love you."

With that she turns to walk away and I just stare at her awe struck. I can't help but mumble underneath my breath,

"I love you too."

I'm left standing their like a complete and utter fool. But you have to see it through my point of view. Riss is seriously one of the best people I know. She can forgive anybody and give them another chance. She has such a big heart and who ever gets the privilege to be with her better treat her right.

I stand there looking at where Riss was, blinking my eyes trying to figure out of that really happened. After standing there for a while I finally deem it real that I walk into the guest house. I look at the house and it just seems extremely foreign to me. I just keep staring around the house, it just seems rather like not home its just a house.

Then Tana just walks out of the kitchen sipping on what I'm pretty sure isn't a bloody Mary.

"So now your just making yourself at home aren't you?"

"Bitch, you know you love me. Plus I know you need me since I heard what happened, well the whole school pretty much knows."

I can't help but smile at Tana, I have missed her. She really is a great friend underneath all the ghetto bravado. All I could do was run over to her and hug her into a bone crushing hug.

"Love you too bitch, but don't make me spill my O positive blood. Dats my shiz, ya want some?"

"Sure Tana sounds great. I will start the fireplace."

Before I was able to go to the fireplace, someone starts knocking on my door. Who the hell could that be. I get to the door and I open it and I instantly feel strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. I pull back just enough to see that it's Liz.

"Hey sexybunny, how are you. I heard what happened. Oh hey Tana your here too! Its time to party!"

I can't help but smile at her being so happy. My friends are seriously just great people. We decide to throw our inhibitions to the wind and start to dance. Well, until the door bell rings for the second time this evening.

**So... There was a plot twist! And who could possibly be that at the door? So where do you guys want this story to go from here? Review and let me know! Till next time friends!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the next Chapter and you guys are in for a real treat. Well, without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One! I own nothing!**

Chapter 20

The knock on the door pulls us out of our own little bubble of silliness, trying to just avoid the outside world entirely. I look towards my friends and they just shrug, they also have no idea who could possibly be here at this time. I just look toward the door and walk towards it. I open it to feel my stomach drop as I look into hazel eyes. They are red to the rims that are brimmed with salty tears. I can't help but pull her into a strong hug as she cries onto my shoulder.

I turn to look at Tana and Liz to ask what I should do. I mean here is this girl who is sad because of me. But I'm not all that sure what I should do in this situation. All I can do is hold her tighter. Wordlessly Tana and Liz go up the stairs with their vampire agility. I pull Quinn just further into the door, so I have enough space to close the door.

I lead her to the couch that Riss and I used to share. I swipe away the stray strand of honeycomb hair from her eyes. She leans her head onto my shoulder and it seems like her sobs have started to subside. I'm glad for that because I don't want to be the reason Quinn cries. I feel her take her head off my shoulder so I know now she's ready to talk. I look up to meet her unwavering stare.

"So-"

I can't finish my sentence since her plush lips are on mine. Of course I'm in shock but my over eager sex-deprived body has other plans. I react quickly as I kiss back with such hunger that Quinn is on her back while I'm straddling her waist. Our lips meld together, but thats not enough to satiate my libido.

I deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue past her parted lips to meet her eager awaiting tongue. Her taste is completely intoxicating that I almost forget to breathe because I just need more of her. Our tongues do a coordinated dance that leaves nothing to be asked for. My hands move from her waist to tangle into her soft angel like hair. I can't help but relish the feel of her honeycomb hair through my fingers.

Her tongue thrusts back into my mouth with a rejuvenated eagerness. I can't help but moan to the feel of her being rough with me. My fingers burrow deeper into her luscious hair earning a moan from Quinn. It is one of the sexiest sounds I have ever heard. The husky croon of her voice makes my core wetter then it already is.

At this moment I know that I won't be able to stop now. My sexually frustrated inner vamp has finally been let out of its bindings. But what would be so wrong about letting this happen. At this moment I can't really put my thoughts straight enough to come up with a coherent argument. So I just go with what my body wants me to do.

I get off of Quinn but our lips stay in they're bruising lip lock. I pull her off the couch to me as she wraps her strong firm legs around my waist. Still nipping at her lovely lips we make our treacherous way up the stairs to my room. I honestly don't know how to get there but I have a vague idea that will just have to do.

I feel the edge of the bed and lower Quinn onto it. Just as her back hits my bed, I'm crawling up her gorgeous body. Relishing the feel of her exposed midsection with my hands. Once again I'm straddling her waist, but before I can make purchase on her lips once again, her hands move up to grab the ends of my shirt roughly tugging at it. Of course I quickly oblige to her desires, she is extremely sexy when she demands things. My shirt is discarded to the floor as her satin finger tips graze across my bare midsection. She drags her nails along my sides that make me close my eyes and moan in pleasure.

I look into her deep pools of hazel to see the unadulterated lust gleaming in her eyes. I'm pretty sure I have the same predatory look on my face. But when it's on Quinn it just makes me want to ravish her senseless, which is what I'm planning on doing. I lean down and take her bottom lip between mine, biting down just enough to get her to croon her sexy moan. I lavish her bottom lip with my able tongue, which is pierced by the way. By the look of surprise on Quinn's face she hadn't noticed it. I run the end of the barbell along her lip as she starts clawing at my back, most likely leaving marks but that is just how I like it.

Her tongue comes out to play too as it runs up the underside of my tongue pulling the end of the piercing with it. Now it's my turn to let out a guttural moan. I push my lips against hers into a searing kiss. She plies open my lips with her tongue just wide enough to put the barbell between her teeth and pulling it. Ugh this girl is going to be the death of me but two can play this game.

I shove my tongue into her mouth as I drag the cold metal up her tongue, I can feel her shiver at my touch letting me know I have the power back. I press my lips against hers and slowly deviate to her ear as I lick the edge of her ear then bite onto the cartilage earning another scratch or two to my back. I move down to the pulse point at the nape of her neck. I can hear her breathing hitch as I attach my lips to her heated skin and suck. I know my fangs have come out and I can't resist but bite down onto her neck, hard. She let's out a guttural moan as she rocks her eager hips against mine, which leads me to moan and suck harder.

I run my tongue over the bruised skin and as the cool metal touches the sensitive skin I can feel her body become tense. I move to the other side of her neck and do the same ritual, which she reacts the same way to. I move to the front of her throat and leave small love bites as I trail down to her collar bone and nip at it a couple times.

Now her shirt is in the way so I grab two fist-fulls and rip it completely apart. At this display I can see that Quinn has become even more turned on. So I smirk at her and trail my hands over her body as she closes her eyes because she is begging for my touch. I kiss down her toned abs till the edge of her true religion jeans. With my teeth I unbutton them and pull the zipper down, which lets me take a whiff of one of the most sensual perfumes I have ever sensed. It just makes me crave her more and my mouth dry with want.

Her jeans come off without a hitch and she quickly unbuttons mine and impatiently pulls on them. Obliging I quickly get rid of them. I lean back down as our newly exposed skin meets each other causing both of us to moan. I press my hungry lips to hers conveying how much I need her right now.

I pull away from her lips slightly and cup her cheeks with my hands making me go flush against her body, which meld together perfectly. I look deep into her eyes

"Are you sure?"

She looks me in the eyes and chastely pecks my lips. With that I close the space between us and I kiss her as passionately as I can. We spend the rest of the night ravishing each other languidly to the point that both of us screamed at the top of our lungs. Our bodies became one in an intimate erotic experience. To say the least by the end of the night we were both extremely satiated as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull the covers on top of both of our naked bodies. I kiss her vanilla scented hair and fall asleep within seconds.

As I gain consciousness I notice two things: the scent of vanilla and that my arms are wrapped around a body. Once I open my arms I first see silky blonde hair as the events of last night flood my mind. Oh hot damn, I'll deal with the consequences later. I look over to my right trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty in my arms as I realize we are going to be late for school. So I pull back some of Quinn's hair from her neck and I latch my lips to her pulse point as I wait for her to come back to me.

Quinn slowly starts to surface consciousness as she turns onto her back and I take the chance to kiss her sweet lips.

"Good Morning Quinn."

"Good Morning Rachel."

"Come on baby, you have to get up. We are already late for school."

"But I don't want to leave this bed. I don't want to have to face reality."

The pain and sadness in her voice makes me hold onto her tighter.

"We have to though, plus we will talk about what all this means when schools over. For now let's just go to school and try to get through the day together, ok?"

"As long as your at my side Rachel everything is amazing."

I can't help but smile at what she says.

We get up and quickly dress each other. There was no silly business because we are seriously late. We walk down the stairs hand in hand to see Tana and Liz sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for us with breakfast served. Shit, I forgot they were still here.

**So? What did you guys think? Love the Faberry? How are Liz and Tana gonna react? Well, you guys are just going to have to wait and see. Lol as always your ideas are welcome so please review, till next time friends!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter! It has some twists and it's moving the story along. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 21

They both have one of those knowing smirks on their faces, that means that shit is about to go down. They are either going to support us or relentlessly tease us and I'm pretty sure it's the latter. Me trying to be the strong one I squeeze Quinn's hand to reassure her as I strut toward the breakfast bar as if them being there does not phase me at all.

"So how did you guys sleep last night?"

"If you guys got any sleep at all."

Liz decided to put in her two sense and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"We slept just fine, thank you very much."

"Well, I don't know about Rachel, but it was the best sleep i've ever had."

Quinn ends that sentence with a wink towards me as she wraps her arm around my waist. I can't help but look at her with an adoring smile. I can't help but just feel so complete having her around. I look at my friends and I can tell that they understand what I'm going through. Doesn't mean the teasing will stop though.

"Oh we know that you guys must have slept well. After everything we heard happen last night you guys must have been exhausted."

Tana says with a wink.

"Seriously Rach, I knew you were like amazing in the sack. But the way you had our friend Quinnie here screaming last night, you must be even better than I remember."

Liz says with this evil glint in her eye.

I look at Quinn to see her blushing and I can't help but smirk. I give my women what they want and never leave them unsatisfied. Yeah, yeah I know that I'm sounding conceited but hey if ya gots it flaunt it right?

"But my friend Quinn here must have some skill also because I haven't heard Rae scream that as to hit an F sharp when orgasming."

"Tana's right neither of us have ever gotten Rach to scream like that. Props to you Q."

Now it's my turn to blush and Quinn's turn to look all smug.

"Ok, are we done with all this teasing? We are late for school."

With that I take a hold of Quinn's hands and lead her outside of the house. Over my shoulder I yell

"Come on you guys!"

We get to my Ferrari as Liz and Tana get into Tana's car. I rev the engine and burnout the back tires onto the street. Quinn looks like she's having fun and we get to school in record time. I step out of the car and of course I open the door for her. I hold out my hand for her.

"After you, M'lady."

She smiles at me and I can't help the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, as clique as that sounds. She intertwines our fingers as we walk into the school. The hallways are empty since we missed 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period. Tana and Liz walk with us on either side of Quinn and I. I can't help but be a little relieved with the idea that nobody is here to just stare at us.

I spoke to soon as I see Riss turn the corner. The easy going smile on her face is quickly wiped off as her eyes zero in on Quinn and I's intertwined hands. I seriously stop breathing. Riss's face contorts into one of sadness as I see the tears start to roll down her cheeks. The look on her face is suddenly engraved into my mind. The look on her face that says 'how could you'. Then she turns and runs, dropping all her books on the floor and I can't help but let my instincts take over. I drop Quinn's hand and run after Riss.

"Riss! Riss! We need to talk about this! It just happened ok? Can we just talk please?"

Just as I finish the sentence I'm pushed against the cool metal of someone's locker. Riss is pinning me to it with both of her clenched fists on either side of my head. I look into her eyes and I see the hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. The mascara is running down her porcelain skin. Her breathing is ragged because she is trying to hold in the sobs. I want to dry her tears but I don't think it's my place to do that anymore.

She is trying to compose herself and say what she needs to say. Oh for the love of all that is good in life. Now that horrid John Mayer song is stuck in my head. Anyway I just wait in silence till Riss decides to say what she wants. The seconds turn to minuets and I don't even know what to do. I don't dare to move or say anything. That's when I see the glint of her fangs. My heart skips a beat as I realize just how much this has actually affected her. As long as I've known her I have never seen her loose control like this. I know she won't harm me but I know that I have harmed her in the worst way possible.

I make the mistake of touching her cheeks. Riss's sudden movements make me flinch a little as she is pulling at the end of my shirt. I have this bewildered look on my face trying to figure out what she is doing. She pulls up my shirt and finally starts talking for the first time.

"Did this mean nothing to you?"

"Th-the tattoo?"

"What else would I be talking about Rachel! Now answer the question!"

A tear wells up, rolls off my cheek, and I turn my head. Bewilderment is gripping me tightly still.

"Yes, Riss, it means something to me."

I can feel the tears the wrack throughout her body.

"Stop Rachel! You're not allowed to say things like that! You can't be that person for me anymore Rachel! You chose, even if you thought you weren't. It is clear who you want. I thought what you said yesterday made sense, that I understood. But why couldn't you just tell me that you just didn't love me anymore. It would have hurt a lot less than this!"

"I haven't stopped loving you. I wanted to tell you what I was starting to feel for Quinn. I knew it was wrong, but the rest of me wanted other things. I gave in selfishly. You of all people should know what it feels like to loose yourself to the monster inside. I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to resist it. I'm totally weak I know. But you must realize that I never meant to hurt you."

"Rachel-you don't know how much it hurt seeing you holding her hand in that hallway. I couldn't breath, the room seemed to start spinning. I had to close my eyes to stop the spinning. I opened them to still see you standing there with her!"

What could I possibly say to her? I am totally in the wrong here. I'm the one who fucked this whole thing up so I really have nothing to say.

"Of course you have nothing to say! This is unbelievable! How could I have fallen in love with you? You're so shallow!"

By this time her face is mere centimeters from mine. I can't help but concentrate on her lips since they are so close to mine. God damn the inner beast in me wants to kiss her so bad. With that scowl on her face it doesn't help but make it that much harder to not want to crush my lips against hers. I haven't even understood what she has been saying but her breath is on my lips and everything goes all fuzzy. So it happens and I attach my lips onto her lips and it feels completely magical till I feel her push me away and my back slams against the lockers.

"Riss, I'm so sorry I have no idea wha-"

Her lips are on mine with a hot frenzy. My mind seems to have malfunctioned until I finally have enough spark to kiss back. The hot feel of her tongue on mine as I keep myself from moaning. All I know is how amazing it feels to have Riss this close to me. Having her body pushed against mine as her hands roam my body. It seems as if she is trying to dominate me, to show me that I'm hers nobody else's. As if to prove my point, Riss pulls away from my lips but clamps her fangs into my neck. I can't say that Riss doing these types of things isn't turning me on because it is seriously about to turn me into her own little sex slave.

**So? What you guys think? Big twist huh? Where do you guys want it to go from here? Well, I would love your input, so please review! Till next time friends.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, my lovelies! Here is another wonderful installment. I have been getting a lot of request for a three way relationship so here is a little tid bit into that sort of direction. Well without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 22

Riss has me on sensory overload as she is infecting all my senses. She is all I can think of, feel, hear, and taste. This dominate side of Riss I have never seen before. Moments like this, is where I wonder whether her being with me is a great or horrid affair. I seem to only bring out this worst side of her. I bring out her possessive and dominate side, being with me brings out her carnal survival instincts.

The way she is roughly pawing at every shred of skin she can find shows me she isn't my Riss at the moment; this is her without inhibitions. It seems as if I'm hindering her, being around me has lead to this regression of any type of social behavior. Sadly enough all my inhibitions are lost to the feel of her everywhere. For the first time in a long time my heart and head are coinciding, they both want this.

Why do things have to be so complicated? I mean why couldn't things just be simple? Everything was great, I had finally gotten the love of my life. Then Quinn came along, I'm not blaming her, but she came into the picture making me see other aspects. The fact that the girl I thought I loved might not be the one after all. Quinn opened my eyes and broadended my horizons, which coincidently in this moment isn't all that great. It seemed to be a lot better when I was ignorant to the fact that another girl could hold my fancy. On the other hand Quinn could have saved me from living a completely unfulfilling life of nonethingness. I don't know what to believe anymore, my heart is split but I don't know who has a bigger and more prominent part. Everything was simple till Quinn came into my life, showing me that I wasn't as put together as I thought I was. Now my whole life is a complete shit hole. I have to fight my vamp hormones and try to think straight enough to come up with a solution. Give me some credit here Riss is a gorgeous girl and she has one banging bod. But above all else, I've been in love with her since the first time we became friends. I have wanted this moment for how long? I'm shocked I have actually lasted this long. This is such a fucked up situation I decided to space myself from them but now I'm stuck in this horrible situation that seems worse. What the hell am I supposed to do? Here's Riss claiming what's hers but how does she know that Quinn and I... HOLY HELL she doesn't know! If she is this pissed about us holding hands how will she be when she finds out?

But, like usual all my thoughts are expelled out of my head as I feel Riss's fingertips graze right above the waist of my jeans. I can't help but tremble to her touch as she starts to suck hard on the other side of my neck. I close my eyes and whimper because her bites send white hot passion through out my body. Now I feel her other hand start to crawl up my leg. Finger tips and nails grazing their way up my thigh. I cruse the fact that I wore a skirt as Riss dips under it. I can't help but tremble with anticipation as her hand keeps going closer and closer to its destination and Riss's bites become harder and more erratic. I can feel her fingertips hovering over my panty clad center.

All warmth is suddenly gone, it's like a bucket of ice cold water to the face. I quickly open my eyes to see a stern looking Mr. Schue. God, seriously this Glee teacher is going to be the end of me. Now that I can think clearly I realize what a godsend I have just been given. I take one last look at Riss and Mr. Schue, as I run in the opposite direction. As I round the corner to my fourth period I catch my breath and try to seem a little calm. I know I will have to face Quinn but it can wait till lunch can't it? I have to think this out, I'm still in a daze from what was about to happen mere seconds ago. I take one last deep breath as I open the door to the class. I don't even acknowledge the teacher. I just go and sit down next to Quinn. She just looks at me but doesn't say anything. I'm very grateful for that even more when she intertwines our hands underneath the table, trying to calm me down with actions and not words.

The last tens minutes of class go by in a blur as I'm just stuck replaying what just happened over and over in my head. Quinn shakes me by the shoulders so I look up at her with a weird look.

"Rachel, class is over and we seriously need to talk."

I don't have much time to respond as she drags me by the arm to none other than the choir room. But secretly I'm glad for the secluded location. I look at Quinn and she just gives me that look that say "Well?"

"Well, uh, Quinn you see-. I don't know what to say. I mean uh-what I'm trying to say is."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!"

I finally look up into her eyes. I have to tell her everything, it's not right for me to keep this from her. But I also need my space, my head keeps spinning with all these things that keep on happening.

"Quinn I-"

"Something happened between you and Marisa right, so you want some space?"

I can't look into her eyes as I just nod my head. I finally decide to look up into her eyes.

"She can't know, Quinn. She can't know about IT. Everything is just so upside down that I don't want anything to make things worse. I'll tell her, I promise but right now I seriously just need to get my head straight."

"Rachel, you can't even say it can you? Was it really that horr-."

"God no Quinn, last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life. What we did last night was more than just fucking, ok? It meant a whole lot more to me. Having you tremble to my every move and ministrations; how you called out my name so fiercely will forever be engraved in my brain. I just need some time to get everything into place all right?"

With that Quinn nods and I pull her into a hug. I kiss her cheek and I walk out of the room. I spend the rest of the day in pretty much a haze. I keep my head down and I simply brood. How do I keep screwing things up over and over again? I can't seem to get anything right lately and I keep messing with the two people who mean the most to me. Sadly enough it seems as if they are better off without me.

School is finally out and I quickly realize that I am Quinn's ride. So there goes my plans for just sneaking out and brooding in my house contemplating why I keep screwing up. I text Quinn quickly to meet me at my car so I could drive her home. I get to my car to see Quinn already leaning against my Ferrari with a shy smile. I open the car and she gets in.

"I live like down the street from your place so you can just go to your house and I will walk the rest."

"I can drive you the rest of the way, it's no problem."

"I know I just like to walk, you know, clear my head."

"Ah, yeah I get that."

Before I knew it, we are already at my place. We get out of the car and she walks away with a shy smile and wave. I'm about to close my car when I notice she left her jacket in my car. I grab it and lock my car, as I walk into my house. I leave the jacket on the peg as I type out a text to find Riss in nothing but a trench coat. She has her hips cocked and both hands holding the coat closed. I can feel my fangs start to grow as my puplis dialate and my temperature goes up. I'm in such shock that I can't even say anything; so Riss takes control. She takes a couple steps towards me as one hand slips and then the other hand slips. My phone hits the floor, discarded with an unfinished text message. Once she is a breath away, with one final sweep she peels the coat off her shoulders as she turns clad in nothing and throws it over her shoulder hitting me square in the face. I can't help but follow like a love sick puppy.

With the seductive sway of her hips she leads me to the dinning room table, which is in all view of the front window and door. Once I get close to her she turns us around as I'm backed up against the table. Her bare everything is up against my body as she leans in next to my ear. With a deep, raspy, and husky voice. With her added hot breathe against the nape of my neck makes me completely motionless and completely at her disposal.

"I heard the you and Quinn fucked. Now i'm here to claim what's mine. ON. EVERY. ROOM. OF. THIS. HOUSE."

With every punctuated word she nips at my neck and brings her finger tips up my thighs. I can't even think right now let alone think of saying no to Riss. Her husky possesive side makes me want to just ravish her senseless. But she has this control over me right now. I will do anything she tells me, I am completely at her disposal.

I stare into her lust clouded eyes and she captures her lips with mine. The roughness of the kiss turns me on so much that I end up whimpering into her hot mouth. She quickly sits me up on the table and gets in between my legs. Her tongue enters my hot mouth as mine meets her half way. The metal tips of our tongue pierceings clack together as she takes over in dominance. She deepens the kiss making my back lay onto the table. Once my back hits the table Riss is straddling my hips naked. Her hands creep underneath the hem of my shirt pulling it with her hands as they move up my torso. Goosebumps raise on my skin that is burining white hot from the trailing of her fingers. My shirt is quickly off and my pants follow suit. Riss is in no way soft about either of these motions. They are rather rough, but I have never felt such unadultured burning passion.

Her lips are quickly back on mine as her hips start to rock against mine. I can't help but moan and thrust back. I need some kind of friction, any type of realese at all. Suddenly Riss pins my hands above my head and pins down my tremebling hips. With her raspy husky voice she says

"Did I say you could move? Let alone thrust?"

I just stared at her. I can't believe she's dominating me. I have always been the dominate but she has me as such a sub that I can't even believe it. But this is seriously turning me on, Riss dominating me has to be one of the best expierences I have ever had.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and listen to me?"

She says with a raise of her eyebrow. I nod because i don't trust what my mouth would say.

"Use your words PET."

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

I can't believe she is actually dominating me. ME of all people and i'm going willingly. But I can't help but be subordinate to her.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good Pet. Now let me do whats I wants to do to you."

"Y-yes, Mistress."

Without any other words exchanged she leans back down and captures my lips in a searing kiss as her hands still pin down my hands. I feel her hands claw at my bra strap as she moves her lips down my neck. Once she has it off she flings it somewhere into the room. She starts going further down as her fingers dip underneath the waistband of my panties. Riss roughly but swiftly pulls them off and sends them flying in the same direction as my bra.

She straddles me once again and when I feel her hot wet center against my bare midriff I loose it and I buck against her hips. My moan is so guttarl that I'm even surprised. Ugh, seriously why didn't we do this before?

"Bad Pet! What did I say about your thrusting?"

I quickly, of course, look down away from Riss's eyes.

"You told her not to thrust."

My head cocks up in the direction of the door. There stands a flushed looking Quinn much to both Riss and I's astonishment.

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I? Well, uh, I should tell you why I'm here huh? I came back for my jacket and I saw the door open a crack, so I walk in only to be hit in the face with Rachel's Bra and panties."

She hold them up as if there was any reasonable doubt they weren't mine.

" Then I see this scene unfold..."

**So? What did you guys think? Ya like the lovely twist and turns? What's gonna happen next guys? Well let me know what you guys would like so please review. Till next time friends!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Here I am with the much anticipated Chapter. I have heard a lot of feed back so I hope that this next chapter is to your guys liking. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 23

For the love of everything that is holy how do I keep getting myself into these situations. Some people might not see it as a problem. They think that having tow girls fight over you is better then being alone. But right now I would great loneliness with open arms. I deserve to be alone, since I just seem to keep hurting Riss and Quinn. They both were happy till I came along and ruined everything. I realize that it's really not them its me. I'm the one that's all fucked up in the head at the moment. But pushing them away didn't seem to help all that much. So what am I supposed to do? Choose between them? Or what have a polyamorous relationship with both. That is a terrible idea in itself, it would lust show how selfish I have become and I don't want to be that person.

Through all this long stretched out ordeal I know that I need to choose. I have to be respectful to both of their feelings. By shutting out both of them I'm just doing what's best for myself. I have to choose for myself and for each of them. It's just not that easy of a decision though. Who do I love more? If I was good at realizing my own feelings I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Riss still hovering over me while Quinn is at the front door holding my undergarments To just a third person point of view it must look like a really bad amateur porn. To me this scene shows the enormous decision that I have to make.

Only problem is that I don't have a decision made. Everything that has lead to this point have been pure physical interactions. I haven't thought about the underlining emotional aspect of it all. What should I say? That I'm sorry? Because I truly am. It's not enough they are going to want a decision. They deserve that I come up with one.

First I look into Riss's eyes and all traces of lust are gone. Here is my Riss once again in all her glory. The hope and need in her eyes make want to just Kiss all her worries away. That I can't do because I can't afford to give out anymore wrong signals that will start up false hopes anymore.

I avert my eyes to look at Quinn. The lust in her eyes make me feel guilty for doing this to her . Taking her innocence and leading her towards the depths of not being able to love. Underneath that lost I can see how afraid she is. The idea that I have left her keep plaguing her mind as she stands frozen by my door way.

Now I realize that they are waiting for me to make the first move. The only thing that I could think of to do, that's neutral enough to not stir the pot, is to put on some clothes. I look at Riss and softly pull her off me as I grab my clothes. Quinn hands me my bra and panties as I put my clothes back on. Riss does the same and now that we are all finally dressed I have no clue what to do. Both Riss and Quinn are looking at me, waiting for me to say something, waiting for me to choose.

Looking down on the ground when I'm about to speak Tana, Britt, Puck, and Liz walk through the door

"Oh shit, did we interrupt something?"

Tana says with a smirk and a suggestive eyebrow raise as Britt swats at her arm.

"Yeah, I mean if you guys were gonna have some inky hot sex, why didn't you invite us?"

Liz says with a faux disappointed look on her face.

"Seriously, Jew babe what's u with not letting the rest of us in on the fun? I could always use it for the spank bank."

Puck says as he waggles his eyebrows and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I'm just frozen with shock and anger. This is an extremely fucking serious situation and they all burst in here unannounced and start to tease. What the fuck gives them the right? They don't know shit about what's going on. The anger radiating from my body in hot waves melts the ice of shock and I fix a death glare towards the intruders as I yank Puck's arms off my shoulders.

"Who the fuck do you think you guys are? Barging into my house, then mocking this situation that none of you know anything about! Don't come in here and just assume shits all fine a dandy. I'm here trying to decide what to do and not hurt either of these girls I love so much. Then you guys come in and start to joke as if this will all blow over! Respectable friends could have noticed the gravity of the situation and fucking left. Bt not you guys, you point fun at the disaster that is my life right now and mock me. What kind of friends are you? Now get the fuck out of my house! I never want to see you guys ever again! It shouldn't matter much because you guys don't give a fuck about me any way!"

I push them all forward towards the open door and shove them out. I slam the door and start punching it in frustration. Riss pulls me back just in time before I actually break the door in half a dozen pieces.

"Rachel! Relax! Fuck!"

With that I fall onto the ground as I feel the tears run down my cheeks. I'm completely exasperated with all these emotions. I feel like I have completely lost all kinds of control of my self. What am I supposed to do? How do I choose between them? Then through this weird moment of clarity I thought of Johnny Deep. No, it's not what you think, I am thinking about a quote he once said. In short he said that if you fall in love with two people that you didn't really love the first person if you could fall in love with another. It all seemed super clear but how was I supposed to fix all this? I mean I have screwed up so much that I'm not even sure why either of these girls would want to still be with me.

Looking up with my tear stained eyes I see both Riss and Quinn but I find myself lingering on Quinn's concerned expression. Now I could see it, the difference between my love for Riss and Quinn. Riss completes me in every sense of the word. She is the glue that holds me together but she's not the one who makes me feel butterflies in my stomach, the person who I want to pull into my arms and letting her go. Riss is so important to me but as that glue, as that rock, as that friend. I love her but in the most platonic form that I wasn't able to distinguish before till Quinn came into my life. Riss also deserves the chance to be loved how she is supposed to, by someone who actually deserves her and could give her all of their heart.

Clearing my throat I slowly get up and put my back against the almost broken door. I take a deep breath and ready myself for the consequences that are going to follow my next words.

"Quinn, Riss I'm so sorry for putting both of you through this. I'm not worthy of either of you but I have realized that I owe both of you and apology and a decision. This is the closure that both of you need and I will give it to."

I exhale deeply trying to get all my thoughts together so this will actually come out in a way that actually is understandable.

"Riss, you are my everything. Without you I would be a lost little girl incapable of loving myself let alone anyone. You are what keeps me going and I love you,... I'm just not in love with you. You're my very best friend and I would love it if this wouldn't hurt this between us. Without this bond I'm not exactly sure if I would survive. I need you Riss, please don't leave me."

There were tears streaming and I could feel myself clinging onto her. Looking directly into her eyes as I plead for her not to leave me.

"Rae, I uh I understand and I couldn't live without your friendship either. If this is what you want then I will give it to you. Like the clique says If you really love them, then you'll let them go. But I wish that you could, you know give me some time?"

I just nod as I see the tears falling down her cheeks, I want to wipe them off but it's just not my place anymore. I hesitantly hug her because I'm not sure if that's crossing a line or not. Once I let her go I see her give me a sad smile and leaves.

Then I finally look at Quinn and I see that shy smile I have come to love so much in the past couple of days that I have known her. The butterflies are still in my stomach as I look over her fair features. I can't help but cup her cheek with my hand. I pull her into a hug. I can feel her start to sob into the crook of my neck and I hold her tighter. I pull slightly away from her and I wipe the stray tears away from her face.

"I'm going to do everything in my power, so that I can deserve you. I promise that I will never hurt you intentionally, more than I already have. I've fallen for you so suddenly and quickly it scared the crap out of me. Especially with the situation we were in. But now I know that I want you and only you. That's if you'll still have me?"

**So, what did you guys think? Like where the story is heading? I would love to hear what you think so please review. Till next time friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy and all that jazz. I hope this next chapter is to everyone's liking and that you guys like where this story is going. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

Disclaimers: See Chapter One

Chapter 24

I see the tears streaming from her eyes and I have to wipe away the tears. My own wretched sobs start up again. I bury my face into the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry, II'm so fucking sorry. Sorry it took me so long to realize it's you that I want."

"You don't have to be sorry baby, al that matters is that you're here with me right now."

Pulling away from her neck I look at her confounded.

"Quinn, you can't possibly forgive me that fast! I have to prove that I'm worthy of your love, once and for all."

I'm taken aback by the attack of Quinn's lips on mine. I happily oblige because this might be the last. My hand is in her hair as the other wraps around the curve of her waist. She pulls back, much to my dismay I quickly search her eyes to see what is going on.

"Rachel, baby you don't have to prove anything to because you already have. I'm here telling you I feel exactly the same way. I've waited so long for us to be together and by so long I mean three really long days. You came into my life and turned it upside down, but wouldn't want it any other way."

Again she presses her lips to mine in a soft chaste kiss.

"So, does this mean yes"

"Rachel Berry-Mercato, yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Should we make it Facebook official?"

With the dead pan look on Quinn's face.

"Babe, I'm just kidding although I do have to get our friends to talk to me again"

"Rae, don't worry our friends will understand. Plus if you would like I can text them so they can meet us at the Lima Bean, that way you can make it up with them."

With that she kisses my cheek and takes out her phone.

I thank the lord for giving me someone so wonderful as Quinn. I can't help but mile when I'm around her. As she's talking on the phone, I can't help but wrap my arms around her waist from the back. I nuzzle my face into her neck and I hear her sigh when I press my lips to her neck. I can't help but smile at her.

She hangs p the phone and turns to look at me as she holds out her hand.

"Shall we go?"

I smile and take her pre offered hand. We get into my Ferrari, I start the car and take her hand over the stick shift. She smiles at me and I drive us to the Lima Bean. I get out of the car and go around to open Quinn's door. I hold out my hand much like she did. She's out of the car and I close the door. Once we start to walk toward the door I feel her fingers intertwine with mine and I look at Quinn with a loving smile. I , of course, hold the door open for her.

We get in line but everybody else becomes nothing as I just look at her. Her body is like an electric magnet that pulls me towards her. My arms, without any effort, fit to the curves of her body as I pul her in closer. I give her a chaste kiss on her lips, then turn her around so that her back is to my front, my head fits in the crook of her neck. We get to the front of the line and I look at Quinn.

"Baby, what would you like?"

She kisses me chastely.

"Always the gentleman, just a cappuccino."

Her eyes never leave mine and I'm completely emerged in them that even when I had to give our order I still look at Quinn. I hold out a $20 and give Quinn a chaste kiss again.

" You two are so cute together."

I finally turn to look at the barista. She smiles brightly at me and hands over the change.

Don't let that one go."

"Trust me, I won't"

I smile at Quinn again and grab our coffees off to the booth we go. I let her get into the booth first, as I sit next to her. She leans her head on my shoulder and I wrap my right arm around her wrist. I could stare at her eyes all day. I kiss her because now I can, she's my girlfriend there is nothing holding me back. The kiss starts innocent but Quinn starts to get more into it and I can't help but reciprocate. Our mouths are melding together as our tongues savor the taste of each other's.

"Every time I come to see you you're sucking face, seriously."

Quinn and I reluctantly pull apart.

"It's not our fault you're timing sucks Santana."

Quinn says with an eye roll. Damn my baby gots claws. I press my lips against her neck as I stifle a laugh. I get to hear the angelic laugh of my amazing girlfriend. Man, it's amazing to be able o call her my girlfriend.

"Ok, so ow that we are here mind telling us what the fuck happened?"

Liz, always the eloquent one. I finally pull myself away from Quinn's neck as I turn to look at our friends.

All four of them are there, they all look upset which makes my stomach drop.

"Guys I just want to apologize for my actions. I was just underway too much stress."

"WE forgive you Rae Rae, you were just in a tough mental state. Now tell us how Faberry happened?"

Britt said and we all just look at her funny.

"Faberry Britt?"

You know Fabray + Berry, DUH!"

Oh Britt could seriously put a smile onto everyones face. I'm glad she is with Tana, they are good for each other. I couldn't help but look at Quinn at this moment with an adoring gaze. She intertwines our hands and I'm pretty sure I'm grinning like an idiot.

"Oh god, seriously guys, if your gonna be that love sickening cute please tell me so I can bring something to throw up in."

"Ha Ha your hilarious, both of you. Liz, you and Tana should make your own comic show."

I go bak to staring into the depths of her hazel eyes as I let them immerse themselves in my loving gaze as I let them go past the padlocked doors to my soul. I can't help but smile when she smiles at me as she cuddles closer to my side.

"Well, now that everything is good I'm going to leave before this gets even mushier, see you Rachasaurus and you too Quinn."

With that Puck leaves and Tana, Brit, and Liz follow suit.

"Not to sound like a terrible person but I'm glad they are gone. I can have you all to myself again."

I can't help but smile because I was thinking the exact same thing.

"Baby, yo could never be a terrible person. You're the light of my life. Plus I'm always yours."

I lean forward and kiss her square on the lips savoring this cherished moment with Quinn.

WE sit there holding hands and staring at each other for god knows how long WE don't break eye contact, till the barista comes by to clean our table.

"Hey I know this is kind of weird, but would you tow like to come to a club with us later?

"Us?"

"Yeah, the staff and I because we are about to close and you two are still here so..."

"Holy Hell, how long have we been sitting here?"

"Quite a while, so you guys down for having some fun?"

I look at Quinn and silently ask her. She smiles and so do I.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

With that I'm on the verge of getting up, when I feel Quinn's hot breath on my ear.

"Oh and if you act good Pet, you won't get punished but rather a reward for being such a good Pet."

She ruffles my hair and looks at me as I stare at her in astonishment.

**Do you guys like the new developments in the story? Well, let me know through a review! Till next time friends!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, what's up? Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to write this, a bit of writer's block but I hope you guys like it. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One.**

Chapter 25

I can feel the growl emanate from my chest. For the love of god she's is going to kill me with her perverse ideas. But hell I am so going along with it. Who thought that I, Rachel Fucking Berry a vampire, would ever be submissive but, shit it's so hot. She could chain me up and do all kinds of things. I'm like a love sick puppy, following her around, she might as well just put a dog collar on me.

"Come Pet."

Of course I follow her attentively. We walk to the other girls car. Its time to have some fun since the past couple days have been quite stressful. All my vampire instincts have been taking over. Oh shit! Quinn is a hunter and I'm what she hunts. How could I forget such a basic thing? Should I tell her, or shouldn't I?

"Pet open the door."

I go to open the door, as I do I look at Quinn pointedly.

"Now, what do you say?"

"Yes,?"

"Yes, what?"

Now I know what she's getting at but I like it, loss of control isn't always bad.

"Yes, Mistress."

I bow my head towards the ground.

"Come in Pet."

I get in the car and close the door. I look at Quinn and she smiles her bright smile at me as she starts to stroke my hair and I can't help but close my eyes to her touch.

"You're such a good pet, Rachy."

I can't help but moan to the feel of her nails against my scalp. The feel of her nails on my scalp is just making me feel so damn good. I have no idea where we are till I feel Quinn's hand stop as the car does.

"Stay, Pet."

So that's exactly what I do as I watch Quinn get out of the car to do whatever it is she needs to do. All I know is that we have stopped in some sort of parking lot. I look up to see the curious gaze of the barista.

"I didn't peg you as the sub."

She let's out a laugh as I hide my face. Quinn comes back in to the car holding a bag. She has this giddily look in her eyes.

"Close your eyes pet."

I do as I'm told, as I feel her brush my hair to the side as I feel cool leather encircle my neck. As she tightens it around my neck I can't help but growl in pleasure.

"Open your eyes Pet."

I do as I see a black leather dog collar around my taunt neck, the tag says Pet in bold letters, on the back is all of Quinn's information, her name, number, and address. She is basically claiming me and I can't help but like it.

I look up into hazel eyes with mirth sparkling in the emerald depths.

"Do you like it Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She smiles at me and starts to pet my head once again. I close my eyes to bask in the feeling of being put in place. Quinn has total control over me, its one of the times I'm ok with loose all of control. Strangely enough I have never felt more in control.

The tight feeling of the cool leather cutting, slightly chafing against the smooth skin of the column of my neck. I feel Quinn's slender fingers drag their way up to the edge of my collar, she of course tugs at it. I don't mind much since the slight sting gives me this pleasure that suddenly needs to be satiated. My fangs start to elongate that they start to press up against my lower lip because I keep trying to hide my fangs. I keep biting my lip, gnawing at it trying to stop my self from giving into my carnal instincts to dig my fangs into her succulent neck.

I swipe my tongue across my fangs, like a butcher knife. The car stops and I feel the delicious tug of the leather on my skin by Quinn's feeble hand.

"Come Pet."

She gets out of the car and tugs me along out of the car. Then she grabs my hand and leads me ways from the group.

"How's my pet? If you're a good girl, you'll get a treat."

She of course starts to pet my head. She again takes me by the hand as she leads me towards the clubs front door. I am a little surprised that Lima even has a club. We go to the VIP room in the back and as I'm about to sit in the chair Quinn looks at me with a defiant look and point with her index finger at re feet.

"Pet, you sit here."

So of course like a puppy with its tail between its legs and I sit down. She again ruffles my hair and scraps my scalp with her finger nails. That's when I notice that this is a gay club, a gay club in fucking Lima Ohio. This is all kinds of surprising, I mean seriously who knew that the one barista we would run into know of a swanky gay club in fucking Ohio. Well, fuck it, there a lot of this going through my mind and I just want to have a fucking good time and deal with y problems later on. Of all the places we could go our new barista friend sent us here Oh shit wait, how the fuck didn't I put this together before, she's fucking gay. Awesome, she hasn't hit on either of us. She could totally become a very good friend. I turn to look up at Quinn to see her staring at me, a twinkle in her eyes. She seems to be enjoying herself and so am I.

"Mistress? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Pet."

"Can we save this whole Mistress stuff for when we get home? Let's just have fun tonight, ok? It's out first night out as a couple. Let's just have fun with our friends tonight. I'll even wear the collar to school tomorrow."

All Quinn does is nod and kisses e square on the lips. I of course push my lips against hers, savoring the irony that she is waring cherry chapstick.

I can't get enough of Quinn, I part my lips to have my tongue linger along her bottom lip, savoring the taste. She moans and as her lips part I don't hesitate from slipping my tongue between her parted lips. Her hands swiftly intertwine with my hair as I have my hands on the arms of the chair stopping us from falling over, since I'm still on the floor.

"You guys gotta stop doing that in front of me, it makes me super horny."

Quinn and I pull a part to look at our new friend.

"If ya play your cards right we might let you watch or even join."

I say as I get up grabbing Quinn's hand and wink at the barista, who looks ver and I mean very turned on.

We hit the dance floor quickly and I turn her to face me as I loop my arms around her neck and I look into her eyes as there is a quite up beat, but hell Quinn and I can make our own music. I can't help but smile and kiss Quinn once again. I'm drinking her in through all my senses and I can't help but feel as if this is a perfect moment, that if I could capture how I feel at this moment I could die happy.

"You look so hot with that collar."

I can't help abut smirk and we start to dance up on each other.. Quinn's ass is grinding up against my core, I let out a deep guttural moan into the crook of Quinn's neck. My hands wander to her curvaceous hips as our hips grind to the candace of the reggaeton rhythm bumping through the huge speakers. My head takes purchase on the crook of her neck. I feel Quinn's hand feel up my body as she holds onto my neck and pulls me into a bruising kiss that I give my self into whole-heartedly.

We break apart as the song changes pace to more of a meringue beat. I take a hold of her hands as I place one of them onto my shoulder and the other into my hand as I put my other hand on her waist. I pull her very close to me as we let the music move our feet as our hips sway with each other's. We keep tight grips on each other and there is basically no space between us. I spin her out and then back in as her back and my front are firmly together. WE get lost n the music as our bodies sway in sync with the music and each other.

This type of closeness seems more intimate then when I just to have sex with other girls. The fact that I can lead Quinn with the slightest touch and how it seems effortless , our interactions with each other makes me feel so close to Quinn, but all of Quinn. After a couple songs we had to the bar, my arm around Quinn's waist. We sit at the bar as I wave my hand for the bar tender to come. Quinn kisses the crux of my neck as the bar tender saunters over, and she's fucking fine. By now I would be all over that fine piece of ass but I'm in a committed relationship. But it doesn't mean I can't appreciate a hot woman, right?

"What can I get you gorgeous?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"For someone as hot as you? I'll give you one strong as fuck Screaming Orgasm."

Damn this girl sure has game, but Quinn's death grip on my shoulder shows me that I should stop with the teasing.

"All right, sure two please."

She walks away shaking her tight ass. I turn to look at Quinn, who has fire in her eyes.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Baby, don't be mad. It was some innocent flirting, come on at the end of the day whose bed will I be in?"

She smiles at me and gives me a chaste kiss, the bar tender comes back and puts down the drinks. I give her a silent thank you and look back at Quinn. She hugs me tight and our lips meet once again.

"Seriously, everywhere we go there are you to, swapping spit."

The ever, moment wrecking, Santana shows up.

"Seriously Tana, I'm starting to think you stalking us."

"You Bitches love me."

"All right San, but what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, genius like everybody else I'm here to dance. Plus Brit and Liz are here too."

"Ha Ha you're fucking hilarious Tana. We are here with that cute Barista from the Lima Bean, which we should probably go find her and figure out her name huh?"

"Yeah that seems like a swell idea especially if a want to fuck her. Don't think she would like to be called Barista girl."

I slap San's arm and kiss Quinn's check reassuring her that of course that won't happen. We find Barista girl with her other friends taking body shots, now they know how to have fun.

"Hey guys, we just ran into our friend Santana."

"Hey Santana, I'm Jessica. This is Veronica and Jasmine."

So her name is Jessica, glad I finally figured that shit out. Jessica turns to look at me.

"Up for a shot?"

"Always am."

I down my screaming orgasm as Jessica lays down on the table pulling up her shirt. I grab the salt as I lick up her abs. I slowly drag my tongue up those toned abs of hers. I grab the salt and sprinkle it onto the wet trace. Jess puts the lemon on her mouth as I pour the shot. Again I lick up taking the salt on the flat base of my tongue as I take the shot, then I go in for the lime and take it. Everybody else is clapping, I look at Quinn and she looks mad. I kiss her with my salty tongue.

"Babe, you can like the salt off me." I slowly growl out.

**So? How do you guys like the Faberry interaction? How should I make Riss react, when they go back to school? Well, just leave me your thoughts in a review. Till next time friends.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and I'm not going to bore you with an excuse. So without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 26

I'm really starting to like Quinn's overzealous and protective nature. She, literally, pushes me back hard against the bar. The thud of my back hitting the bar resounds through out my head as Quinn practically rips my shirt. She doesn't only nip but bites up my abs, enough to make me shiver underneath her touch. She looks up at me through half lidded eyes as she grabs the salt and pour it into my freshly ravished skin, it stings, but the good kind of hurt. The one that doesn't have any stigma attached to it but pure release of control. I bite deep down onto my bottom lip, stopping my fangs from showing. The lime is roughly shoved into my mouth as Quinn drags her tongue deep into my cuts, putting so much pressure that I can't stop but whimper.

Head tilted back, she takes the shot and before I know it I'm being pulled by the collar into a scorching kiss. As her tongue goes deep down my throat. She pulls out of the kiss with just enough space or her to whisper, breathing heavily, into my ear.

"Who do yo belong to?"

It's basically a growl in one of the most sultry tones I have ever heard, that it hits me way lower.

"You."

As she says "Come on pet, be more articulate" her hand traitorously goes way south.

"I'm all yours Mistress"

I croak out as loud as I can.

"Then come with me Pet."

She drags me by the collar towards the bartender. My eyes get wide because I suddenly realize what she wants me to do. She stops cold right in front of this seriously hot chick. Before any of this I would have never let this happen, I would be all over the bartender because she gives me the attention that I crave. But not anymore I'm not that Rachel Berry anymore, I'm much worse I'm a fucking vampire, yet I seem to have been turned into a love sick puppy with my tail between my legs. She turns to look at me with this devilish smirk on her face, but god it's hot.

"Sit Pet."

So I plant my ass on the floor and look up at Quinn with intensity.

"Now Pet, tell her who you belong to."

I look towards the bartender and she's looking at me like something crazy is happening. This situation is all kinds of degrading but I can't help but enjoy it. It's a different type of attention that I'm getting but it seems to satiate this craving for attention. I open my mouth and say

"I belong to you, Mistress."

With that Quinn pets my head and pulls me up by the collar. Everybody in the club is looking at us. Jessica comes over and ushers us back over to the VIP table, with what is unmistakably a look of pure lust.

"Damn you've got that girl hella whipped Quinn. That's hella hot, you guys into any kinks because I wouldn't mind joining."

Jessica does this sexy eyebrow raise while saying all this.

My eyes shoot straight to Quinn to see if she is going to rip Jessica a new one, but no such thing happens. Instead all I see is Quinn smirking.

"I was thinking of either trying wax play or animal play. What do you think I should try first Jess?"

"Well, I think that Rach would look super hot in just a collar, nothing else. Plus topping her would be so fucking hot. If I can't join can I at least watch, please? Pretty please?"

Again I expect that Quinn would vehemently refuse but instead,

"Sure"

I'm looking at Quinn wide eyed.

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here? Lets go!"

Before I know what the hell is happening I'm being pulled by both Quinn and Jessica, we get out of the club in record time. I'm basically thrown into the back seat as the engine of the Escalade roars to life and with a quick push of gravity we go barreling to god knows where. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on, Quinn couldn't have possibly agreed to having a three-some with Jessica. She's like hella protective and all that jazz. It doesn't make sense, yet I'm here in a speeding car with both Quinn and Jessica.

My face hitting the backside of the chair awakes me from my thoughts. I look out the window to see my house. Oh shit, we are really doing this and at my house of all places. The door is flung open and I'm pulled out. I hit the floor on my knees. Seriously, what the fuck! That shit hurt, I look up about to yell at both of them but I look at both of them and they have this look in both of their eyes that my mouth just goes dry.

"Pet, be good for your Mistress Quinn and kiss Mistress Jessica."

It feels as if my eyeballs popped out of my sockets as I stare at Quinn. I heard that wrong, right?

"Pet do what I say now, or you will be punished."

I stop myself from thinking and I just do. I let the raging vampire inside me take over all my thoughts to where all I can think about are Jessica's plump lips upon mine. I get up and face Jessica, who is more than eager to kiss me. So in true Rachel Berry fashion I smirk at her and crash my lips against Jessica's. Holy shit her lips are even softer then I could have ever imagined. Damn, she's sexy with her sly tongue on my lips. I hear Jessica moan into the kiss and her knees buckle. Damn I sure as fuck am good.

I pull away from Jessica and I turn to look at Quinn.

"Did I do good Mistress Quinn?"

"You sure did my pet. Now you get a reward."

She says with a smirk that is really starting to grow on me.

Quinn swiftly kisses me on the lips as I feel the body of Jessica behind me. Her soft lips touch my neck and I can't help but shiver. Quinn's tongue is massaging mine as Jessica is digging her canines into the soft skin of my neck. I'm turned around and greeted with Jessica's lovely lips against mine and Quinn's on my neck. Jessica's tongue is in my mouth coaxing my tongue, her taste, although different from Quinn's, is an intoxicating cherry flavor. I let my vamp bask in this purely carnal desire. We start towards my front door as I interchange between kissing Jessica and Quinn.

We get to my front door and Jessica pushes me against the door and kisses me soundly as Quinn starts to suck on my neck. The feeling of Quinn's teeth digging into my neck and Jessica's teeth biting my bottom lip have my knees buckling. I'm trying to put my hand into my back pocket but both Quinn and Jessica have a firm grip on my ass. I can finally get my keys out and into the lock. Jessica pushes open the door and latches her lips back on mine. God, she tastes delicious and Quinn's heavenly lips on my neck, I could seriously die happy.

All the sudden all movement is ceased and both Quinn and Jessica stiffen. I immediately turn around to see all my friends in my living room. I'm about to yell at them for ruining like the best fucking moment of my life, but then I look at Marissa.

**Holy Jeezus man! What's going to happen between Rach and Marissa? Well, guys just let me know. So please review, till next time friends.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey my dear readers! I know I have been MIA but you know summer vacation and all but here is the next chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 27

I find myself feeling like I'm drowning, this situation can't possibly get worse. I'm looking at my friends for some kind of support but all they give me are their expressions of utter shock. I can't get myself to look at Riss. I am averting her gaze as much as possible, I can't possibly look her in the eyes after what she just witnessed. I at least have the two sense to let go of both Quinn and Jessica, putting some space between us. I look at Quinn and she looks slightly hurt but she must understand why I'm putting some space between us while Riss is around. I still want to be her friend so she has to be able to bare to see me and this isn't going all too well. I want to be with Quinn period, there is no doubt in my mind about that. It just doesn't seem all that clear to Quinn, I have no idea how to get through to her that it's her and it will always be her.

But I have to deal with one immeninent blow of disaster at a time, the one that is most precedent would have to be this situation with Riss. How exactly am I suppose to go about this? My friends are absolutely no help, they are about as helpful as a hole in the head. I can't really ask Quinn for help because she seems to be upset with me also and Jessica has absolutely no idea what's going on.

The tension in the room is basically palpable because everyone is waiting to see who is going to make the first move. Everybody in the room is waiting for me to speak or at least make some sort of coherent gesticulation. I'm frozen in place with the weight of my next decision. Yes, I am being slightly on the dramatic side but this first move is as essential as the first move in a chess game. Now I understand the pressure that those chess players are under, no wonder they take so damn long to move one little piece.

My heart I can feel beating in my ears and my palms are sweaty. I raise my hand slightly as if I'm about to say something. Yet I can't seem to utter a word, the scentence gets lots in my cavernous trachea. I put my hand back down and take a long needed breath.

"OK, now this is just getting sad, Quinn, you and bartender girl go up to Rachel's room and everybody just get the fuck out! These two obviously need to talk and appernetly cat gots Rachel's tongue so she can't say shit with us here. So let's go somewhere for a bit so this two can work their shit out."

I have never been so grateful for Santana's crass and blunt nature ever in my life. I can't even say thank you to Tana as I watch everybody disperse and do what she told them to do. Now that everybody seems to have left the silence gets to me. It's a slightly defeaning silence, although its more of a suffocating silence.

The atmosphere in the room is becoming very toxic with all the words that aren't being said. Without a clear defenition of what really is going on I can tell the gears in Riss's head are moving. Creating a, very real to her, scenario in her head how she sees it. I have to say something and keep the story straight without anything being twisted around. The only problem is that the truth is most likely worse than the scenario playing in Riss's head.

I'm fighting with my body to respond, so that I can finally say something. Riss's eyes catch mine but I can't decipher her gaze. This worries me more than if I could read the hurt in her eyes. I have never not been able to read Riss like a book. Before being together we were the best of friends, yet now I can't tell what she's feeling and her feeling are always worn on her face. Riss is the kind of person who wears her emotions on her face and her heart on her sleeve. The fact that I can't tell what is going on terrifies me to no end. This means that she is erecting walls as high and fortified as the ones in medievel Europe.

The breaking down of these walls is one feat I'm not sure I will be able to face. It might be in Riss's best interest to close herself off from me. I would love to have the friends ship we once had but after everything that has happened I'm pretty sure I've passed that line. I won't ever gain enough trust for Riss to let me into her heart. Her heart is the the highest tower of the castle with a big scary dragon included. But I will take what i can get as long as I don't loose Riss completely. Therefor I'm going to have to play it at her pace and wait and she how she wants to deal with this.

I look at her, straight into her eyes, begging her to say something for me to be able to make this right some how. The message has seemed to be conveyed as she walks towards me.

"Rachel, look we aren't dating anymore so it really isn't any of my business who you, uh, have relations with. All I need is some time and space, like I said before once I'm ready to be around you again without having the urge to crawl into a ball and cry, I will try and make this work okay? It was a mistake for me to have come over tonight, it is obviously too soon and you seem rather busy."

She starts to walk away and I start to follow her because I don't want to leave things like this. I want to be able to do something to make this right.

"Don't follow me, ok? I just need time, goodbye Rachel."

In the tone she says those last words seems like something finite, that I will never see her again. She turns to walk out the door but she turns back to look at me again. She has this expression of pure devastation.

" I-I just, uh, y-you with her?"

I know exactly whose she's talking about and it makes the lump in my throat bigger and my chest tighten. That is one of the question that I didn't want to have to answer. I just look at her and from the expression of desperation on my face she has all the answer she needs. The lone tear trails down her face and she just nods and walks out of the room. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. But the tightening of my chest does not wane nor does the pain in my hear become less it actually becomes worse and more prominent.

Now I'm just standing in the middle of my living room, completely rooted to the spot as my breathing becomes very laboured as I try not to break into a helpless mess.

"Quinn and Bartender girl are still waiting for you up stairs."

I look up at her with glossy eyes filled with unshed tears. I probably look like someone just kicked my puppy. Tana pulls me into a hug and I just break down, the tears staining her hoodie as she keeps saying that it'll be okay. It takes me a couple minutes to get my composure back as I pull away from Tana's embrace.

"Your girl is waiting for you upstairs, oh and tell bartender girl to get lost. I know your not into sharing what's yours."

Tana winks at me and out the door she goes again. I take a deep breath and walk up the stairs. At the landing of the floor I take another deep breath and walk into the room. I look at Jessica first as I walk into the room.

"Hey, Jess uh Quinn and I really need to talk so uh..."

"No worries I get it, you two really do need to talk after all of whatever that was downstairs. We should hang out again, ya know like before everything got kind of crazy. You two know where to find me."

With that she leaves the room and I look at Quinn who has her gaze trained on the floor while fidgeting her hands. I sit down next to her and before I know it Quinn's lips are on mine. Eagar hands travel over my body as my back hits the bed. Now this is seriously not going where I planned it, there is definatly something going on with Quinn.

"Quinn... Qui... Quinn!... Stop, what is going on with you?" She keeps trying to silence me with her lips upon mine but I want to know what is going on with her. She sits on the edge of the bed and I can see the tears spilling from her eyes. I sit next to her and cup her chin in my hand as i make her look at me.

"Quinn baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't loose you Rachel."

She starts to cry even harder, that I wrap my arms around her so she can feel that I'm not going anywhere.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think something like that?"

"Because I don't have anything to offer you like Marissa does. Once you get bored you'll leave and go back to Marissa. I saw the way both of you used to look at each other, the love in each of your eyes. It hurt so bad to see that such a strong emotion was evoked by someone else. That's why I ran away the first day I saw you, it was all confusing because I didn't even know you but this feeling of jealousy bubbled in my stomach that lead to this overwhelming feeling of dispear. I never want to have to go through that, watch you with someone else because I don't think I can stomach that kind of heart break now. Since now I know what it's like to feel loved by you, to have you carress me and look at me with such intense love. Especially now that I know how your bare skin feels against mine, the sweetness of your kisses, and the passion I feel when you make love to me?"

I look at her in shock, how can she not know how in love I am with her? The very thin line I am walking, with her family being vampire hunters and hello I'm a vampire! I also broke it off with Riss to be with her, how can she not see that I would bend over backwards for her?

"Quinn, how can you even fathom that I would ever leave you? Haven't my actions shown you that your my everything? I broke up with Riss and put my friendship with her on the line to be with you. I couldn't stay away from you, I need you to breath. I only want you and when I made love to you that night, where you gave me something so precious, don't you think that if I didn't care I would have left? But I didn't because I do care, I love you so much that it makes me make sense of all those love songs because what they sing is how I feel. I'm in love with you Quinn Fabray, I''m here with you."

The tears continue to stream down her cheeks. Shit, did I say something wrong?

**Did you like it? Give me feed back please, so review your hearts out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I won't bore you with an excuse. So without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 27

All these emotions keep circling and yes I'm afraid, but Quinn is the first girl I have ever wanted to try and sort through the jumbled mess of my emotions for her. I spit all this out and I haven't felt this far away from Quinn ever. She's just staring at me, it seems that it is a lot worse then her actually saying what's on her mind.

Shouldn't this be where she makes a heart felt confession too? She looks so small and lost, I want to comfort her but I'm the one making her so uncomfortable. Why does it feel like the room is closing in on me? I can't breathe right now, this rejection I can't possibly take. What did I do wrong?

I look up trying to decipher the emotion on her face. Yet when I look into her eyes. At this moment is when I feel the familiar weight in the air. The yearning between us makes this certain electric, palpable feeling. It makes me automatically inch closer to her.

Our lips mold toghther as I can feel her hands curl around my waist and slightly squeeze me. This moment is why I went through this entire self discovery bull shit. This feeling that I get with her lips attached to mine. Everything falls away as my whole world becomes Quinn. In this moment he is all that matters.

I taste salty tears, which prompt me to open my eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

With the pads of my thumbs I wipe away my tears. She opens those beautiful hazel eyes of hers as I can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I, I just love you so much. I'm so in love with you."

I can't stop the huge smile that stretches my lips.

"I'm in love with you, too."

"Oh my god I'm going to fucking puke, you too are being so mushy."

"Yeah, seriously guys, you make me want to gauge my eyes out. Rach I thought you were badass."

"Tana, Liz, shut the fuck up! Y'all just jello."

I pull Quinn towards me as I kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Let's go Babe, I have something I want to show you."

"What? We can't go now that you and Q are all up on each other's shit?"

"S, must you be so crass? Your totes lime green jello, cuz you know how great Rae is in bed."

With a wink Quinn gets up and leaves the room. I can feel all the blood rush south at her words. The dryness of my throat becomes uncomfortable, I go to pass through the door way when both Tana and Liz restrain me.

"What the fuck?"

"Rach your fangs are showing."

"You can't let, Quinn, of all people see who you really are."

"Just stay here, I will go and distract her, just relax."

I take a deep breath as I try to relax from my blood boiling.

"Damn Rachasaurs, you got it bad."

"Shut up , Liz."

"I'm serious Rachel, I'm happy for you, you guys are crazy about each other."

We hug and go down the stairs to find the rest of the gang.

I go down the stairs and I see Quinn, she is glowing and looks gorgeous as ever. I can't help but be drawn to her. I make a bee line as I wrap my arms around her waist and her arms go around my neck.

"I missed you."

"So did I baby."

"You ready to go?"

"Sure, where to Rachel."

I grab hold of her hand and lead her towards the garage.

"Close your eyes."

"Babe that's incredibly clique."

"Just humor me please, Quinn?"

"Only for you."

With that she closed her eyes. I open the garage and wheel out, very carefully, my kawasaki Ninja. it glossy lime green paint is caught by the moonlight. This is seriously one sexy bike.

"Okay, Babe you can open your eyes."

She opens them and the look in her hazel eyes as she sees me straddling this gorgeous bike.

"C'mon babe, hope on."

She doesn't need to be told twice as she straddles the bike. Her arms encircle my waist and her back is to my front.

"Be jealous, be very jealous."

I look back to see Quinn smirking and Tana looking pissed as all hell. I can't help but smile at Quinn, then we ride off. My bike is like a ninja it hardly makes a sound as the winds blows out hair back. We wind through the canyon road effortlessly. I stop the bike at the top of the ridge overlooking all of Lima. It's a different type of view but its beautiful none the less.

"This is beautiful, I have never been here and I have lived here all my life."

"Guess you weren't looking in the right place."

"I think I was, I mean I got you didn't I?"

I give her a toothy grin as I get off the bike and hold out my hand for her.

"This is the first time I have actually been up here. I have wanted to come up here for a while now and I'm so glad that I waited to come up here with you."

I kiss her cheek and we go back to staring at the beautiful scenery beneath us. The feeling of having Quinn this close to me I can't help but sigh. This is exactly the place I want to be right now. The only thing is that I want to have this same feeling with Quinn all the time. Doing something for the first time with Quinn. I can't help but want to do everything with her, not doing something with her just wouldn't be the same. I would rather stay with Quinn then be away from her in other places.

Now my mind starts racing, my heart skips a beat and the air is kicked out of me. That is when I witness just how deep my feelings for Quinn are. This scares the crap out of me, the intense desire to be with her all of the time. To spend all my time with her, to have my world be completely consumed by her. I have never felt this strongly for someone in my life. She seems to complete me but i'm not all that sure how great is that? Who am I exactly without Quinn? Am I a good person without her? Who am I without her?

I feel Quinn's hand caress my cheek, my mind is as blank as a slate. The only thing that I can process is the feel of her hand on my cheek. The goosebumps break out all over my skin and I can't help but shiver into her touch. Her plushy lips press against my cheek as the fire starts through me.

"Baby, are you ok."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine because your here with me."

I kiss her soundly on her lips as my hands cup the smooth skin of her neck.

"Go away with me, Quinn?"

"I'll go anywhere with you."

"And i'm the one who is clique."

"Oh, hush. I would love to go away with you."

"Great, off to New York for the weekend. Just you and me baby."

**So what do you think about the Faberry Fluff? Leave me some Reviews please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Lovelies! Im so glad you guys are loving the story! So without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 29

I grab Quinn's hand and kiss the back of it. I can't help but smile at her, the sparkle and mirth in her eyes warm every part of my soul. The mirrored smile that sets into place on my face. I can't help but just bask in this seemingly amazing world that is just Quinn and I. We sit, looking at what is most likely the only gorgeous view in the entire state of Ohio. But now I can't help but picture us in New York, looking at that skyline, with just me and her, talking reminiscing about each other's past and creating our own memories.

Getting up I pull Quinn onto my bike. I rev the engine to life as the motorcycle vibrates through both our bodies.

"You ready baby? Off to New York we go."

I take the arm around my waist tightening as a yes and push off the ground. The accelerator is turned forward making the mechanism of the wheel turn also. In seconds we are barreling down the canyon with the echo of my thundering bike in the back ground. The air feels listless as we cut through it slicing into each turn.

By the even tone of Quinn's breath I know that she is enjoying this feeling as much as I am. With Quinn's arm securely fastened around me; all the while the wind is blowing all around us as the bike thunders down the hill, only slightly recklessly. I have always loved riding bikes, I first started on a BMX. Continued till I got into sport bikes. But never have I enjoyed riding as much as I am in this moment. Being able to share this with Quinn and have her enjoy it makes me, so happy I could die.

Yes, that is a reference to a Lady Gaga song because she is just amazing. This feeling of having someone see me for me, in every aspect, well except one; the whole vampire secret would completely destroy our relationship and I wouldn't want to put her in that position. An even more self reason is that I don't want to find out that she would choose her family over me.

Trying to just enjoy this moment shake my head, as if that will forcefully make this thoughts fall out of my head through my ears. It seems to work as I allow mu self to just relish in the moments, since life can be very fleeting. Certain images flashes to my mind, my dad's funeral, the dead look in their eyes, Why the fuck were their eyes open? The pasty white paleness of their skin like mine is now, but not as tan.

The lone tear that I let myself shed falls down my cheek. There is no reason to sulk because there is no time. Its pretty ironic that I am very fir. On this because, well I can't die or age for that matter. So I'm not going to spend the rest o eternity feeling bad for myself, I have to be strong or else I might just drag a wooden stake into my own heart.

Why the fuck am I so emotional in this moment? It's Quinn she makes me want to go deep down in my soul, to the very core because she wants to know me. Absentmindedly I seem to slow down, it causes me to jerk my head up to realize we are at Quinn's house, and holy shit I'm going to meet her parents.

My hypothetical blood drains from my face as my mind races, reality cops on its tail. I feel my helmet being taken off and soft hands cupping my cheeks. All I can see are images of Quinn's parents staking me. I feel soft delectable lips upon mine. The sweet pressure upon my lips invade al my neurotransmissions, my complete attention is upon this marvelous feeling.

"Baby, don't worry my parents will love you, just like I do."

She mumbles this against my lips and kisses me again soundly but was to short for my liking as she drags me to her front door.

Before Quinn rings the doorbell she turns to me and gives me her lovable smirk, kissing my cheek. She turns toward the door and interlocks our hands as she rings the doorbell I can't help but think that it's a perfect fit. The resonating ring of my impending doom puts me on edge. I can't help but twiddle my finger, but Quinn squeezes my hand in reassurance. In a quick succession the door cracks open and then the hard stare of who assume is Quinn's father, I'm not going to lie he is pretty attractive, I mean to have such an attractive child the parents should be somewhat attractive to. But the fact that I'm two-seconds away from peeing my pants kills all the attraction feel.

I shift weight from one foot to the other trying to ignore the hard stare I am getting from Quinn's father. Suddenly I fee a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Quinnie, what happened to being home soon? Well, the answer to that is most likely this beautiful young woman in front of me who just might faint."

I look at his eyes o see a kind of mirth in them.

"Sorry Daddy, I got kind of caught up."

She smiles at me, I can't really smile back because her father is right in front of us.

"Why don't you introduce us, honey? Before she has a stroke."

Do I really look that nervous?

"Oh right, Daddy this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry, Baby this is my Daddy Russell Fabray."

I'm in complete and utter shock, how is Quinn so calm? Did her parents already know she is with me, a girl?

I'm finally able to say something, much to my chagrin.

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"Rachel, call me Russell, I have never seen my Quinnie as happy as she has been with you. But I have also seen how hurt you can make her. Can you promise me that you will do everything in your power to make my baby girl happy?"

Without thinking about the posed question I blurt out.

"Of course Sir, I mean Russell. I love your daughter more than anything. Her happiness makes me happy, without her I'm nothing."

I didn't shut my mouth from saying the L word, but Russell seems pleased with my response.

"I can tell you are being sincere, you guys have my blessing. So what brings you tow here on the weekend?"

"Well, Daddy I was wondering if I could go with RAchel on a trip to New York this weekend?"

She gives him such a cute pout that not even Hitler could turn down.

"Sure, Baby Girl but before you leave I will need to know all the information of where yours staying and all that jazz. Oh and you two have to stay for dinner."

"Thank You, Thank You Daddy!"

Quinn is practically glowing with excitement.

Her Dad walks out of the room and I assume we are supposed to follow. With a slight tug I'm pulled back into the embrace of my girlfriend, I love the sound of that. My girlfriend's lips upon mine taste of sweet dreams come true.

**Oh My God You Guys! Rachel is meeting the parents! OH NO! What's going to happen? Well, let me know what you want to happen by reviewing! Till next time friends!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey lovelies! Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 30

Automatically I calm down, Quinn's touch make my fangs retract. This is astonishing because I can't even control the carnal monster that is now my soul. Yet with one touch Quinn can tame the beast without as much as batting an eyelash. This power she has over me is very unconventional, she could get me to do whatever she would like. I'm the puppet and she is the puppeteer, but it's a glorious relationship, she never makes me do anything I don't want. I trust her completely because I'm in love with her.

I smile into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist as if I was attracted to it by magnets.

"Come on baby we can't keep your parents waiting."

With that said I lightly pull her towards me and intertwine our hands. I kiss her cheek and lead her toward her parents. I'm actually freaking out, yet I'm trying to keep myself cool. I take a deep breath and take the last couple steps towards Quinn's parents.

"Well, Hello dear you must be Rachel. Quinn won't stop talking about you. It is a pleasure to meet the girl who has put such a lovely smile on my daughter's face."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Fabray. Your daughter has made me the happiest woman alive."

I look at my girlfriend and smile, I feel her hand squeeze my hand. I kiss her cheek as I pull her chair out for her.

"Look at that Russell they are so cute together."

Now I can't help but smile and blush. The evening went very well, Quinn's parents were extremely sweet and surprisingly enough they didn't grill me like I thought they would. How could such nice people be hunters? I put that on the back burner so I could just enjoy the evening.

We are excused from the table and she leads me to her room upstairs. I'm about to look at her room when I'm pushed against the wall and kissed soundly.

"Woah, Quinn your parents are downstairs. They seem to like me I don't went to sway them to think otherwise."

"Fine babe, wouldn't want my parents to think you're defiling their little girl."

With a wink she goes into her closet and in no time she gets out of the closet bags packed and ready to go. Holy shit, she can get packed fast as fuck.

"Damn, you get packed quickly."

"I just want to go and have a weekend alone with you."

I kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Let's go,baby, I can't wait to be alone with you either."

She grabs a hold of my hand and takes me down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom, Dad."

With that we are outside in the nice cold breeze. Once we get toward my bike I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her soundly. My house is like down the street so I just start pushing my bike toward the garage with Quinn's bags on it. WE get to the garage.

I grab her bags and put them into the back trunk of my Mercedes SLR. I open the door to the passenger side of the car and let her into the car. I finally get into the car and push the button to make this car purr like a kitten. As I shift gears my girlfriend slips her hand into mine and I can't help but smile at the contact.

"So, are we really driving all the way to New York from Ohio?"

"Of course not, babe. We are taking the helicopter."

I just smirk at her with a wink.

"Helicopter?"

"Its good having a family with money, huh?"

"Babe, that's too much. I won't take advantage of you like this. I want you not your money."

"Baby, money is just a thing. I wish to spend it on something that is completely worth it, like you."

"But this can't be in anyway cheap."

"I have a lot of money Quinn, it's an inheritance of mine. It's a lot more money that I will ever need so I want to spend it on something and not just keep it in a bank wasting away."

"Fine but only this once, I will not let you spoil me."

"Thank you for letting me spoil you baby."

I kiss her cheek, while still keeping my eye on the road mind you.

My foot pushes against the accelerator as the engine roars to life. The trembling roar of the motor vibrates the steering wheel which makes my skin break out in gooseflesh. It is the adrenaline rush sensation that I love. My heart pumping a great magnitude of blood through out my system. One good thing about Lima is that fact that not many people live here so the roads are very empty.

We get to the helipad just outside of Lima in no time. Man I love this car, especially the way it makes me feel. I get out of the car and open the door for Quinn, I hold my hand out for her and lead her out. I grab the luggage from the trunk and put it into the helicopter. I push her up into the and then get in afterwards.

"Are you flying the helicopter?"

Hehe

"No, baby of course I'm not. I'm not that amazingly perfect."

"Your perfect just for me, you don't need to fly a helicopter to amaze me or make me love you."

I kiss her with a lot of force, so much that she moans so loud that I almost loose control and ravish her then and there.

Then I hear the clearing of someone's throat. I pull away just a small length of space to see its the pilot. I pull away from girlfriend just enough so that I still have my arm around her waist.

"Jenny, this is my girlfriend, Quinn this is one of my dearest and oldest friends."

They both smile at each other in what seems like a friendly way. I seriously hope that Quinn doesn't catch on to the history I once had with Jenny. I don't want this old relationship to screw up this perfect weekend for us. But I can't really dwell on that right now, we are going to be in New York soon and I just want to spend this ride holding my girlfriend and watching the beautiful scenery.

**So how did you guys like the Faberry fluff? Oh and what about Rachel's past with Jenny? So let me know by reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Lovlies! Here is the next Chapter! We are getting into the sticky parts of the plots! Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 31

We are all strapped in, so we start to take off. I pull Quinn flush against me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as my other hand intertwines with hers. I kiss the top of her head as I stare out the window. Then it hits me, I take m iPhone out of my pocket, headphones attached, as stealthily as possible. Then I put one in my ear and into my girlfriend's and play the grunge sound of The Pretty Reckless. My girlfriend starts to follow the rhythm with the fingers of her intertwined hand I can't help but smile and do the same.

The knocking on the window breaks me out of my dream-less sleep. We are here in New York City, to wake up my baby I start to nibble on her ear and move further down to her luscious neck. That is most likely the vamp talking.

"Hey."

"Hey, Babe we have arrived. We are in New York."

The huge smile on her face makes this trip worth while. I get out of the car first, hold out my hand for her to take a hold of. We say goodbye to Jenny with a hug.

"You guys dated didn't you?"

"What?"

"Its fine, I know you two are friends now."

I laugh in relief, I don't want to fight about something in the past.

"Did you date all your friends?"

Her voice is full of curiosity and not even a smidgen of judgement.

"You know my past Quinn, I slept around a lot and usually the friends I have were in my bed before I got to know them."

I could tell that the gears are reverting in her head.

"But, baby I'm not like that anymore. I only want you in my bed."

I intertwine our fingers again as we go down to the penthouse of the hotel. I was about as shocked as Quinn will be once she sees this place. I went here with my dads last summer because this was going to be where I live, once I get out of high school.

To clear things up my dads had very prominent jobs and very large fortune. They both came from very powerful families in New York; but decided to move to LA when I was very young. So I'm defiantly a California girl. My Dads said they loved LA because of its nonexistent weather. So when my parents died, they left me with their entire fortune plus my trust fund from my extended family that I haven't talked to in years. Adding my fortune with Riss's fortune we both have a lot of money, which is why Riss's parents won't let me pay rent. They say we are family now, even if everything with Riss has fallen a part. We are still a family a clan if you will.

That is something I must discuss with, if I can tell my estranged relatives, who I was pretty close with even though we kept pretty separate lives. That conversation will not be pleasant at all. But that all can wait till after my weekend with this beautiful girl. Nothing can make this weekend turn sour because all I really need is with me, holding my hand.

Hopefully I won't run into any part of my extended family, because I haven't seen them since the summer I came here with my dads. Don't get me wrong, my family is great, I love them and they love me, best of all unconditionally. Both of my Dad's families were supportive of them, yes they are very open minded and have huge hearts. But that's why I'm trying to stay away because I don't want to look into their sorrowful faces.

Without deterring anymore, I take my girl into my humble abode.

"What do you think? My Dads and I spent months hopping from Crate & Barrel to Pottery Barn, remodeling this place."

I say this with a sense of pride because I put a lot of sweat and blood into making this suite into a contemporary piece of architecture. Once you walk in, there is Andy Worhol's Marilyn Monroe. The color scheme and overall composition of this work of Art makes my heart melt. The suite is of a very modern taste, most of the furniture is made up of straight lines. The color scheme is black, white, and blood red. The strike contrast of the red couch to the black hardwood floor to the white-washed walls.

I don't give Quinn much time to become acquainted with my living quarters as I take her hand and lead her into the master bedroom and straight into the main bathroom.

"I'm taking you out babe, show you the city."

"But, won't that be boring for you?"

No, yes I have seen the city before but it is different this time because I'm here with you. Now go, shower."

"I love you Rachel Berry, you sure have a way with words. But I will only shower if we shower together, I'm very strict on not contributing to global warming."

"Well, melting away a baby Polar bears ice is horrific, so I'm going to have to now won't I?"

Quinn just smirks at me, then saunters over to the shower and turns on the shower. With the steam wafting off into this wginormous bathroom, she slowly unbuttons her shirt in a deliberately slow. Once unbutton she slides the shirt off her shoulders. I only get a glimpse of her gorgeous skin. Just as her shirt slowly slides down my fangs start to elongate as well, I can't deal with this sweet torture anymore, in tow long strides I'm flush behind my mistress of desire. My hands land directly on to her jean button, quickly unfastening and zipping down the zipper. As I shimmy her pants down, I kiss every inch of bare skin as I ascend down. At her ankles she left her feet as I tear away her jeans and throw the m in a direction.

I'm on my knees just to be thrusted down onto the marble as Quinn claws at me shirt at quickly gets rid of it. My jeans are her next victim as now we are both in our bra and panties. I look at this beautiful girl and I can see the desire in her blown out pupils. A flicker of mischief in her eyes. She stands up and looks at me in an authoritative matter, I feel like a chastised puppy.

"Pet, I am impressed. You never took off your collar. Now you will get a reward for being a good pet. Now take off your clothes and get into the shower, Pet."

"Yes, Mistress."

Looking down at the floor I silently do as I'm told. The hot water hits my naked skin, as I feel hands wrap around my waist.

We get out of the shower and get dressed. Quinn in one of her many sun dresses, of course she looks gorgeous, with a trench coat to defend from the fall breeze. I decide to wear some black ripped skinny jeans with a see through button up shirt and my blazer. The fall air glides across my face as I intertwine our hands. Walking down the sidewalk hand in hand fells just right, what makes even more perfect is the Starbucks right down the street.

I can't help but feel giddy, I may have a slight obsession with coffee but it isn't something I can't handle. I tug Quinn into the Starbucks basically dragging her because she is moving too slow. As we stand in line I feel her lips upon my ear.

"Baby, your fangs are showing."

Wait, WHAT? How the, holy hell!

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it Rach, did you really think I didn't know Tana and Brit were vampires? Why do you think a rich family like mine lives in a po-dunk town like Lima? Us hunters have been tracking your clan since, god knows how long. When I first saw you I knew you were one of them, but I couldn't help what I felt when I looked at you. I didn't tell my parents you are one of hem but you must know that my one role is to destroy the clan, first by getting into the inner circle, hence Tana and Brit. Look I know this is hard to hear but you can't tell them. I have worked hard to keep you out of this, but I can't loose my family so I have to destroy them."

Words fail to express the emotions in my body. How? Why? What the fuck am I going to do? Then I realized why she came with me, why her parents were so cool with letting her come with me.

"You only came here with me to get me alone, to corner me, get me to turn on my family because you know the power you have over me. How could you Quinn, oh and doing this in public was a nice touch, alone I would have gone the fuck off on you?"

All this was exchanged in a voice pretty subdued, but I can't be here right now, I can't be here with Quinn. My head is spinning and I am drowning in my own sorrow.

"Baby, don't be like this. We can get through this. When I feel her hand on my shoulder I tense. I pull away from her as if her touch burned. My fangs are ready for action.

"I can't look at you right now, I'm going for a walk. If I stay here no good will come of it."

I say all this in the calmest voice as possible, I can't bring attention lost. I just walk away with my fists clenching.

Absorbed in my world, of hatred and self loathing, I can't help but think that it is all my fault.

"Holy Fuck, I'm so sorry."

Try to scramble off this woman as quickly as possible, I look down and see a little white schnauzer. Then look up at the girl I seem to have run into.

"Juliet?"

"Rach?"

"Oh wow, I have to stop meeting you under these circumstances."

"Eh, I don't mind being knocked over by a gorgeous girl. Hey, Rach are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I think."

**OMG OMG! Can you believe it!? So REVIEW and let me know your thoughts! Till next time lovlies!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey lovelies here is the next chapter! Thank all of you who have stayed with this story and have reviewed! I hope you guys like it, without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Chapter 32

I spent the entire day trying to figure out what I did to bring this upon myself. Much to my surprise Juliet stood by me the entire day. She was really sweet, never once pushing to get any information. Stay with me the entire night, until I finally reek down. I have never cried so hard.

Juliet and have friends for years. I met her on my trios to New York. We would always meet up , when we first met wasn't exactly all that conventional. You all know how this story goes. We figured we were better as friends she's one of my closest friends.

I feel slightly pathetic, how could I have not known that Quinn was playing me this entire time. I couldn't very much tell Juliet exactly what was going on. We are the best of friends, because of that reason alone I don't want to put Juliet into any danger. This is my mess that I need to fix this mess.

Much like the cheesy movies I tried to drown my sorrow in alcohol. By my second shot, Juliet and I both knew that we had to leave, drinking won't solve anything. I can't go back to my suite, Juliet let's me crash at her pad. To make me feel better, we do something that I haven't done in quite some time, Twister. That was always one thing that could put a smile on my face. After a bunch of failed attempts at equilibrium, we crash on her couch and I'm instantly asleep.

Waking to the smell of coffee is honestly one of the best feelings in the world. The smile that graces my face, is really that of gratitude. Such good friends like this are very hard to find. I get off the couch with the moans and groans of my joints. The loud crack of my elbows wakes me up with a jolt. Juliet, the greatest friend in the world, is sitting by the kitchen counter clutching her coffee mug. Much like me it is a life source for both of us. I greedily snatch up the mug and take a long sip of the coffee.

"Still in love with coffee huh?"

"She will always be my first love."

After the night I have had, just laughing carefree is exactly what I need. I look up into her eyes.

"Thank You."

"I'll always be there for you, whenever you want to talk I'm here."

Now I'm stuck at a crossroads, should I tell her?

"I'm just not ready yet, I-I have to go"

With that I abandon my coffee in exchange for the fresh air on the outside in New York City. I let my feet walk till I get to central Park. I can't help but feel kind a relief, I can just sit and mull over the events of the past night.

At the closet bench I take my solace, I sit pull out my iPhone and plug in I let the sounds of Evanescence flow through my ears. The music makes me tap my foot along to the catchy drum beat. The merging of the bass rift, leading to the rhythm strumming of a guitar. I start to hum along with the enlightening lyrics of Amy Lee. I feel a presence sit next to me, I turn to look and I see the one person that I don't really feel like seeing, Quinn.

"Rach, can we talk please?"

I can't help but slide away from her with a start.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you babe."

"About what? That you are playing on destroying my family? Everyone I care about?"

"Don't be so childish, we can work through this."

"Work through what? All the lies, I can't even be sure anything you have told me is true."

She looks at me with such intensity, her hands cup my cheeks as her eyes water.

"I love you, I'm in love with you. That isn't a lie."

In excruciating slow motion she brings her lips to mine. They meet and apply pressure to each other, trying to get a feel of that delicious friction that ignites a deep sated desire of the carnal variety. It takes seconds for my vampire to take control. I grab onto the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. The deep throated groan coming from Quinn just throws me over the edge. I let out a feral growl, I'm able to stand up enough to pick her up bridal style. I carry her to the sidewalk where I call for a cab.

Cab pulls over and as quickly as possible I rip open the door and get inside. I lay her down on the seats as I lay almost on top of her as I put my lips to her. Our lips move in a coordinated dance of passion. My hands move all around her body, the pound that I feel south is driving me crazy and the way my prey looks, with her blown pupils drives me crazy also. I feel the cab slow down, I pull out the money as I pick her up and take her into the hotel. I tap my foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to show up, I can't take it anymore that I run up the stairs. I'm a vampire after all and I can run really fast.

We are in the apartment in record time as I get to the soft surface of my bed. I lay her down and straddle her waist. I take her lips between mine, I can't help but bite her luscious lip, I seem to draw blood with my fangs by accident. The blood hits my tongue and I go into a frenzy and can't help but dig deeper into the wound for more of the irony taste I seem to have been subconsciously needing. By the way my girl is clutching onto my waist, therefor I know that this seems to be turning her on. I pull away from the wound because I don't want to make it deeper or bigger. I lick up the blood on my lips with my tongue, the moan that erupts from my throat comes out a lot louder than I anticipated.

The look in Quinn's eyes is something I have never seen before. It is pure and unadulterated lust. But behind that there seems to be something else, something my vampire can't seem to distinguish.

"Rach, god your beautiful. I love you so much."

That's it, behind the lust is this unconditional love she has for me and that she is just so irrevocably in love with me. Even in this state of me being a carnal blood sucking vampire she sees me, and she loves me. It's quite remarkable that she does and has even though she has always known I'm a vampire though she has grown up knowing and hating people like me. Hating the people that are basically my family for all extensive purposes. Can I really just forgive her for this? Covering up the fact that she has wanted to destroy my family?

Then I look right into her eyes and I know that even when push comes to shove I still love her, I'm still in love with her. My fangs are still elongate therefor when I bend down to kiss her cheek I graze them with them. She shivers against my touch and she can't help but dig her nails into the flesh of my, they bite deliciously into my skin. I can feel her labored breath against my ear.

"Bite me."

"W-wait w-what?"

"It's okay, I know that you want to. You keep looking at my neck, I want you to do it. I've actually have dreamt about it Rach. Please, bite me."

I dip down to the curve of her neck. I graze my fangs against the sides of her neck. I can't help but lick her sides of the before I dig my fangs into my lover's neck. The sharp intake of her breath leads to the biting of her nails into my hip. The irony taste of her deliciously hot blood hit my tongue. It hits me in all my senses throwing me into over load. I can't help but suck harder to get more blood. I can't pull too hard because I don't want her vain to collapse, I want this to feel as good for her as it does to me. By the way she is moaning and responding to my touch let's me know how much she actually is enjoying it. But I do have to stop, I pull away and look into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too, I'm in love with you always will, it seems like"

The smile on her lips puts a smile on my face.

"But you have got to stop lying to me Quinn. I need to know all the truth because this also deals with my family. I can't have you putting them in danger, if you can't do that tell me now. I don't want to put a wedge between you and your family but I'm not targeting your family. You must understand what hard of a situation I am in. I do love you but they are all I have and your family is very important to you as well. I'm not all that sure how to make this work but we can."

"Baby, thank you for forgiving me. This will all work out because I love you and you love me that's all we really need."

She kisses me soundly and I wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her cheek and just snuggle into her harder.

"I ran into an old friend of mine, would you like to meet her?"

"I would love to meet her, I'm just glad you're opening up to me."

"We went through this Quinn. I understand what position this has put you in. I love you and nothing will change that. I have forgiven you so let's just move on and live happy ever after."

"Forever?"

"And Ever."

She kisses my cheek and gets off the bed.

"I'm going to go shower so we can go."

She gets into the bathroom and I get off the bed and try to find where ever I left my phone. It is of course in my back pocket and I call a number that I use extremely often.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey Juliet. Thanks again for last night, I just really needed someone and you were there for me."

"It's not worries, I will always be therefore you, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, but to show how much I appreciate you I was wondering if you would like to join me and my girlfriend for lunch?"

"I would love to, so girlfriend huh? Someone finally got you tied down?"

"Why is that so unbelievable?"

"Oh come off it, you were one of the biggest players I have ever met. You can't seriously think we are at fault for finding it crazy that you have fallen in love?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm in love, I'm very happy that I have found someone to spend the rest of my life with."

"Damn, your whipped."

"I'm very happily whipped."

"Good for you. Oh can I bring my girlfriend too?"

"Sure, I have to make sure she's good enough for you."

"Just don't scare her away too."

"Hey, I didn't do anything, she just left jeeze."

"Whatever you say Rach, okay we will meet up at that one restaurant, you know."

"Oh of course I know, see you then."

I hang up and wait for Quinn to come out of the bathroom. Once she does, I get ready and we leave to go to the restaurant.

**So lovelies what did you guys think about the faberry fluff? Did you guys like the reunion? How will Juliet get along with Quinn? What will happen next? Till next time friends!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello Lovelies I'm back with another Chapter! Oh and I am in dire need of a Beta if anyone is up for the job. It's so we can bounce ideas back and forth. If anyone is interested please let me know! Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Chapter 33?

Into the nice New York air I can't help but take in a deep breath with a big smile on my face. I look at Quinn and see the happiness dancing around in her eyes, I can't help the joy that it brings me. To see her happy makes me have an intense joy that is unparalleled, this must be what love is. Those sappy love songs all make the most sense, of all the thoughts going through my head right now. Even after everything that has happened lately with the love of my life, she is still undoubtedly my soul mate, it seems odd that I have this iron clad bond with a girl I've known for only a bit more than a week. But I can't deny the attraction and all the feelings that pulse through my veins. It has to do with my vampire, there is a strong bond of loyalty and commitment that vampires go through. I seem to have gone through it with Quinn, she is my rock, my everything as of now. Vampires have a tendency to have very strong connections with the ones that they are meant to be with. It is a blessing in itself, it is lIke a neon sign pointing at the person you are supposed to be with.

The weather is perfect so we continue to walk down the streets hand in hand. We walk and turn around the corner of the street. Laughing at something that Quinn says I didn't see the girl that walks up to me, seemingly sizing me up before she smacks me silly. Of course the smack stings and the blow pushes me back. The shock wears off and I look into the eyes of, well that is lovely, a girl that I'm assuming at one point or another I played. By the fact that I can't put a name to her face shows me, that indeed I fucked her over at one point. I look back into her eyes, the hatred in her eyes sends a chill through my spine. I don't notice that she lifts up her hand to smack me again but Quinn stops her.

"What the fuck is your problem? Stop smacking my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? I thought you didn't date Rachel? That's what you told me when you said we couldn't be together, that you had to work on yourself. Is this how you cope?"

"I'm sorry okay, for whatever I did to you. But I have changed."

Loud laughing comes from this mystery woman.

"You? Change? That's ridiculous!"

"She has changed, she loves me."

Quinn defends defiantly.

"She loves you? Trust me, all of us thought that at one point. She is defiantly quite the charmer, but she will leave you just like she left the rest of us. I mean she left New York because she slept with most of the girls in New York City."

"I don't have to defend our relationship to you, all you have to know is that we love each other."

I'm being pulled away from the stranger on the street, but I can't help looking at her. This girl that I have seem to hurt so badly, how can I not remember who she is. I can't be that much of a narcissist or a sociopath can I? I just didn't seem to care enough to bother with the emotion of feeling any type of remorse. It slightly ironic that I seem to be a lot more accustomed to humanity then when I was actually a part of.

"Rach?"

With this one whispered word all my thoughts go blank and I look into Quinn's deep hazel eyes.

"Rach, baby, I love you. Don't think too much about what she said. That's all in the past, it makes no difference to me."

She kisses me sweetly on the lips, making my lips cork up. We continue walking down the street, we must look like such a happy couple. One of those couples that make you want to vomit because the amount of sugary fluff that seems to cause incessant vomiting. This type of label would once bother me, but now I can't seem to really care what this all means. I just feel like being this way with Quinn because I can't care enough.

Being lost in my thoughts isn't anything new. But now these thoughts have all been consumed by Quinn. It's slightly scary how much I think about her. She seems to be a part of me now, I have no idea whether this is healthy or not. Maybe this is why I have been running away from commitment; guess my dad's were right I need a therapist. The whole walk Quinn, my girlfriend, would smile at me looking gorgeous as ever. It might not be helpful or healthy to want and think of her as much as I do. But when I look at her I can't help think that this woman who makes me feel so good can't ever be bad.

Once at the front of the restaurant; this hot waitress, what? I'm just saying that she's hot not that I would do anything about it, seems to flirt with me. Coy touches and devilish smirks are exchanged with my tight lipped girlfriend by my side. Much to Quinn's frustration the waitress even had the audacity to leave me her number. I have to give the girl some credit, she has balls, Scary Quinn isn't something to be messed with.

I turn to pull out the chair for my fuming girlfriend.

"If she comes over here and flirts with you one more time, I'm going to go fucking off on her ass."

"As sexy as Mad Quinn is don't worry about it baby. Since she doesn't seem to get the fact that I'm yours we are going to have to show her."

I say this with a devilish smirk upon my lips. I can hear the growl in the back of her throat as she grabs me by the collar and pulls me flush against her. Lips meld with lips as I try to keep the moans at bay. We are about as subtle as a Hipster at Abercrombie. I can't really get myself to care as her tongue slips into my mouth, causing glorious sensations throughout my body.

A familiar clearing of the throat brings me out of my reverie damn Juliet a cock block as always. I break hesitantly from Quinn as I roll my eyes.

"I see not much has changed, still a cock block I see."

"Some habits die hard my dear. Now stop being so petulant and introduce us."

I look at my beautiful girlfriend to see her slightly blushing. Getting up I kiss Quinn on the cheek because god is she adorable.

"Juliet, this is the love of my life Quinn Fabray. Baby, this Juliet one of my oldest and treasured friend."

"Nice to meet you Quinn."

"Pleasure is all mine."

"This is my beautiful girlfriend Erin."

I look up to have my smile slide off my face as my mind is clouded with the fact that Erin is one of the many girls I had fucked over the years because of my own insecurity. Only problem is that with Erin I thought it was different, it wasn't. I ended up leading her on, hell I even told her that I loved her then up and left her. The universe just seems to be out to get me.

"Rachel?"

"Erin."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"HHe, well you see what had happened was…"

"That you broke my heart into a million pieces by cheating on me with my sister!"

Fuck...

"Seriously Rachel?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago and I am sincerely sorry. Juliet is much better of a person than I am. She was kind enough to be there for me, don't judge her because she's friends with me. I know you mean a lot to her."

Erin just smiles.

"I forgave you a while ago Rach, but it was good hearing your apology, I hope we can be friends."

With a smile and a huge sigh of relief we sit back down and enjoy our meal with friendly light-hearted conversation. The night ends well, Quinn and I go back to my suite.

"So, what do you think of New York?"

"It's a place I could see myself living in. But I can't really be seen with you since your player rep will bring me down."

I can hear the teasing in her voice.

"Ha Ha your hilarious Quinn. I am seriously distraught I didn't realize how much I hurt all those girls.

"Babe, don't beat yourself up, you are repentant that is all that matters."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

Morning comes far too quickly for my liking. I feel the wind tickle my bare skin making goose flesh rise up. The feeling of bare skin against bare skin is something that I could seriously get used to especially if she smells as great as Quinn does. I can't help but snuggle into her hair taking in the luscious scent. I feel her stir and snuggle closer into me, I can't help but smile. This is exactly how I want the rest of my life to be.

**So... What did you guys think? Please let me know what you think! Don't forget to review! Till next week friends!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey lovelies! I'm back, back again! With the next chapter that you guys have so patiently waited for. Without any further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter 33

We get back to Lima, I'm driving my Murk at a reasonable speed, What? 90 mph on a deserted street is reasonable. Quinn is asleep with her head pressed against the window and her mouth slightly open. Through the care speakers streams the crooning lyrics of Evanescence. I can't help myself from singing along, but not too loud. She's out like a light, wonder what made her so tired. Fuck man, shit can seriously get really complicated in a matter of seconds. But everything seems to be good right now. Everything is now out in the open, with this out in the open, it's not in my control anymore.

Looking at Quinn so sound asleep I can't really think it was a bad idea letting her in. How dependent I am is slightly scary. Trying to drown out my loud thought I slam the accelerator and focus on the music. We get to my house in record time, with my girl still knocked out. With the car parked I pick her up bridal style, carrying her to my bedroom.

Tana, Liz, Britt, and Puck all walk out of my guest room.

"What the fuck?"

"We waited for you to get back because we obviously need to talk."

"Can we at least do it down stairs? Quinn is sleeping, I don't want to wake her."

Now that we are situated in the living room.

"She knows, doesn't she?"

"She knew all along Liz."

"What?"

"Tana, you not as subtle as you would like to think."

"Fuck, so what are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend."

"You two are still together!?"

I look at Britt.

"Yes, it doesn't change much. She still loves me and I still love her. If she hasn't told her parents get I don't think she will."

Turning to go up the stairs I feel a cool hand around my wrist as I turn to look at Liz.

"Be careful Rachel, we are here if you need us."

I give her a sad smile, this is turning out to be a lot more difficult that I thought. Up the stairs I go and into my room. My gorgeous girlfriends seems to have this gravitational pull, very much effective, that makes me want to hold. That is exactly what I do. I lay on the bed a wrap my arm around her waist and pull myself extremely close to her. Breathing in her scent trigger a switch in my brain that makes me hungry. My fangs are all out, sharp, and gleaming.

I can feel, sense, and taste the pulsating blood through my girlfriend's veins. I nuzzle into her neck, my lips against the pounding blood flow. My tongue snakes out and trails along my prey's thick artery. The shiver that wracks her body, doesn't help with my libido. The vamp inside has been unleashed and my fangs sink into her neck. Once the blood touches my tongue I moan in pleasure as this iron elixir. I can't stop myself from sucking and digging my fangs in deeper.

"Uh, babe."

I dislodge my fangs and look at her through hooded eyes.

"Baby, tell me what you want."

My voice comes out way huskier than I anticipated. I smirk with my bloodied fangs and straddle Quinn's hips. She crashes our lips together and now I can't help but moan into her mouth.

I feel her nails dig into my back, its delicious friction that turns me on to no end. I rock my hips into hers. The carnal moan that escapes from her lips just pushed me over the edge.

"Rach, stop fucking Quinn we needs you."

"Fuck me sideways!"

"Babe, I'll fuck which ever way you want once you get back."

Fucking hell, how the hell am I supposed to walk away now? She kisses me and all put pushes me out the door. I get down the stairs in a huff.

"Couldn't it wait Tana? I was getting my mack on."

"Rach, just look out side."

Now I could feel a pit in my stomach and I look out the window. I see Quinn's parents standing in front of the Mercato's door.

**OMG OMG Cliff hanger! Leave me reviews on what you guys would like to happen! I needs love! Well, till next time lovelies! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! I would first like to thank all of you for following my story thus far. I hope that it exceeds your expectations and always know that your opinions do matter and that I want to hear them. Don't be shy! Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One also I don't own Paramore or their song Pressure in any way, shape, or form. I am guilty of loving the song though.**

Chapter 35

Why the hell are her parents here? Why the hell are they talking to my parents? More importantly why the hell aren't they killing each other? This calm makes me quite uneasy, nothing should be this calm. Might as well take tis time and spend it with my lovely girlfriend. Without saying one word I go back to my room and lay down in my bed with Quinn. Nothing seems to be up, nothing is going bump in the night so I can relax and enjoy this time of having this gorgeous woman in my arms.

She fits so perfectly, the way she snuggles closure to me just make my heart soar. i can't help but kiss her neck softly whispering in her ear.

"I love you."

The fact that she snuggles even impossibly closer to me. This haven is pretty short lived because now i can hear a distinct knock on my front door. It even seems to wake Quinn out of her slumber.

"Who the hell is at the door?"

"Uh, your parents?"

"My parents?"

"Yup, so come babe I can't let them think I am a bad influence on you."

"Why Babe I didn't know you were such a liar, I kinda dig the bad girl thing."

"I'll be as bad as you want, god knows I got a full closet of things we can use."

I leave a slacked jawed Quinn as I walk out the room. She comes out and takes my hand as we walk down the steps. What we see can't be good, since both our parents look extremely mad, p.o.'ed even.

"Quinn, get away from that bloodsucker this instant!"

"But, Dad."

"You heard your Mother, get over here now!"

"Hey! You have no right to speak to her like that!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, vermin! Get your filthy hands off my daughter."

"Mom! You can't talk to my girlfriend like that! I love her, just because she's a vampire doesn't mean anything."

"You've known! Quinn you know they aren't like us. They feed on blood, they are dangerous!"

"Has she touched you? Has she bit you Quinn?"

Her father pipes up. I look at my girlfriend to see the pain across her face. I can't stand to see her hurt like this. As much as this pains me I know that she needs to talk to her parents. She loves them and I know I won't be the person that puts a wedge between them. I whisper into her ear.

"Baby, go with your parents work stuff out. Once you fix things call me and I'll be there."

She turns to look at me with tears in her eyes. I wipe them away and give her a chaste kiss. I can feel my heart constrict when I watch her walk away with her parents.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mercato I-I just need to be alone right now."

With that I'm up the stairs and into my room. I close the door and just sit on the bed. I can only just stare at my hands. I have no idea what to do with myself, it's not like I want to talk about it but I should. I hear a knock at the door and I'm pretty sure I hear the swish of the door. I look up to see none other than Riss. Damn she really is a good friend, even after all the shit I have put her through she is still here for me. She crosses the room and hugs me tightly.

"I'm here for you Rach."

I faboulously cry into her shoulder, god I'm such a total wreck but I can't help it. Once the tears subside all I do is look at my phone in my hands. After what seems like forever the tears subside or maybe I just have run out of tears.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I really don't. I've been way too selfobsessed lately. I would much rather hear how you are."

"Well, I actually do have some news."

I can tell it's something really good because of the smile on her face. I can't help but feel happy for her, she deserves this.

"I met someone, she's amazing. I love how I feel around her."

I'm so glad the sparkle in her eyes is back.

"Riss, that great! I'm so happy for you."

We end up talking about her new "friend" since they are currently just hanging out at the moment. But I can tell Riss feels more for her than just friendship and I'm so happy for them. They seem to compliment each other very well. The night goes by fast as Riss tells me all about what happened over the past couple days. The sun seems to be rising and I thank Riss for everything as I get ready for school. I text Quinn that I will go and pick her up. Once dressed I go and straddle the Kawasaki, speeding off towards Quinn's house. I hop of the bike, as I walk towards the front door it is burst open as I see Quinn run towards me. She pretty much jumps on me with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"If being apart from you gets me a greeting like that then we should do this more often."

"Shut up, I just missed you."

I kiss her sweetly against the lips.

"I missed you too, babe. Now let's get to school."

We walk to my bike hand in hand. I hand her a helmet that has been costimized for her exactly. She locks her arms around my waist, this feels so right having her so close. Of course being Lima everything is way too close toghether, therefore we get to school extremely fast. I park my baby really close to the front. I help Quinn off the bike, as soon as we start walking into the school I feel her hand in mine intertwining our fingers. I can't hlep but look at her and smile.

At her locker I patiently wait for her to get her books out so I can hold them for her. She hands them over with a smile and we walk to our first period hand in hand. We sit near the back but we can't really talk since the teacher comes in and starts the lesson right away. Quinn nudges me and I look over to her. She is sliding a note towards me, wow that is so middle school but this side of Quinn I love. I read it:

Are you going to Glee Club?

Of course I am, baby. I want to spend as much time as I can with you.

Your such a charmer, aren't you Rach?

I speak the truth, I will do anything for you.

Anything? Really? Well, I do have something in mind.

Anything at all babe, what is it?

Sing with me in Glee today?

It would be an honor.

The rest of the period Quinn has this great big grin upon her lips and I can't help but feel so happy that I am the one to ellict these types of feeling within her. The rest of school goes on without incident really. Except when Tana and Britt caught us about to, uh do stuff, in the choir room. Now Quinn and I are in front of the Glee club about to sing a song that is extremely appropriate for this situation. The beginning riff on the guitar for Pressure by Paramore starts playing...

Tell me where our time went

And if it was time well spent

Just don't let me fall asleep

Feeling empty again

The husky tone to Quinn's voice completely meshes with mine. We stare into each other's eyes the entire song. I could seriously care less what anybody in the Choir room thinks because this moment is for Quinn and I. Once we finish I hold her hand and pull her onto my lap once I sit down. I know that we have a lot to talk about but right now I just want to submerse myself in all the good in my life for once.

Mr. Schue drones on and on about some type of lesson for the rest of Glee club as I preoccupy myself with my gorgeous girlfriend. Time sure passes when I'm just admiring her beauty. We walk out of the Choir room of course hand intertwined and we get to my bike. Nobody even touched, my message got across just fine then.

I'm about to hop onto my bike when Quinn wraps her arms around my waist and whispers into my ear.

"I want you to change me Rach."

"Wh-What? I can't do that Quinn, what about your family?"

"I honestly don't care if they disown me. I know what I want and that's you."

"Quinn, do you understand how serious of a thing this is. You will be going against your entire family. I-I don't think I can do that to you."

"Rach, come on baby. Just turn me, I want to be with you forever."

"No, Quinn I will not turn you. You have your entire life to look forward to, things that I can't do. I will not take that away from you."

"Do you not feel that same? Is it because you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me? Is that it, do you not love me?"

"Of course I love you, Quinn. That's not why I won't do it.:

"Fine, if you don't want to be with me then I'll just leave. Bye Rachel."

"Quinn, wait! That's not it at all! Baby come back!"

But I'm too late, she has already run off. I can tell that she is now freely crying because I can smell the tears in the air. What was I suppose to say? I was turned because I had no other family, but Quinn does have a family she can't just turn her back on it. I really do love her, that's why I can't do that to her. Why can't she see that I'm doing this for her! I get on my bike and just scream.

"Fuck!"

How the hell am I going to fix this?

**So... What did you guys think? Yes, I know another cliff hanger and I'm sorry but it is the perfect place to stop! So let me know how you guys are liking the story and where you would like it to go! Till next time friends!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey you guys! Here is the next Chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter ?

I get home trying not to break down and guess what? Of course my friends are here for some reason or another. Why are they always here, they spend more time at my house than I do? I'm not all that sure what I feel at the moment. I'm at a loss I have no idea what I have down wrong. My fellow vamps seem to sense my mood change instantly since I can see the worried looks upon their faces.

"Rach, what happened."

"I fucked up Liz."

"Rae, tell us what happened."

"She wanted me to change her, but I couldn't do it. I'm to weak I couldn't take her humanity."

"Rachel, you are not weak. What you did took bravery. It was the right thing to do. Quinn needs time to think this through."

"She said that I don't love her how can she not know how much I do lover her?"

"She was just mad, sweetie."

I have great friends don't I? They know just what to say, I can feel my spirits rising already.

"Man, I love you guys!"

"We love you too, Rae."

It's a mess of a group hug but it works all the same.

I turn to see a down cast Quinn with Riss standing next to her. I quickly rise from where I was seated and I have Quinn in my arms within seconds. She starts to cry, I can't help but hold on tighter. Looking at Riss she starts to re-tell the story.

"I was just at the Lima Bean on a date with my sort of girlfriend. When I notice Quinn walk, her eyes brighten up, just as she lays eyes on me, which I found strange. Before I know it she's by my side asking me to change her. I quickly take her aside and tell her to talk to you. At that point she is practically breaking down. I can't do anything but bring her here. I just hope that my girl forgives me for cutting our date short."

I look at the girl in my arms. I can see the fear in her eyes, the fear of what I might say.

"I love yo."

She gives me a faulty sad smile but it still warms my heart. I kiss her on the cheek and let her nuzzle into my neck. I can't help but be a little relieved. I let out a sight, that I didn't know that I was holding. Quinn's back, she's here with me and I couldn't seem to live without her.

Silently I get up and cradle my girlfriend up and carry her to my room. I lay her down on the bed and snuggle into her with my arm around her waist.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, babe. Just go to sleep."

I can feel her immediately relax into my touch. I smile against her hair as I fall deeper into sleep.

Next morning I feel great because, I open my eyes and here she is, Quinn my gorgeous girlfriend. I snuggle deeper into her. We have school but whatever, who cares if we are a little late. Damn I am a horrible influence. Just because it doesn't matter if I'm graduating it matters to Quinn.

I spring out of be into the master bathroom within seconds. I slip out of my clothes, left in a pile on the floor. With a flick of the wrist the knobs are turned and a delicious feel of hot water on my marble cool skin. I squirt half the bottle of shampoo on my hand and start lathering. The feeling of shampooing your hair is amazing but not as great as the feel of hands around my waist and the heated kisses on my neck. Damn sure fine way to wake up.

I'm roughly turned around, pressed against the wall and kissed reverently. I quickly take over as I push her against the tile and start to kiss down her neck to the jugular. She loves it when I play with it. My fangs are completely extended in anticipation. She can feel me graze the tips of my fangs against her neck and she moans as her skin breaks out in goose flesh. She obviously me, bad.

I love the fact that I have so much power over her. It's not just a one sided thing. She feels the connection too. The draw, the attraction, this is all I know. Quinn has become my world. I also know that it's not exactly the most ideal situation. Its bad to be so attached and dependent on another person. I should be a full person, my own person, before I try and be in such a serious relationship as this. But in all honestly I know who I am, but this girl makes me into a better person when I'm with her.

I don't want to loose her or who I am with her. Without her I would be like I was in LA nothing short of a heartless bitch. I really don't want to go back to that. Especially now that I have experienced, how wondrous love can be, actual pure and wonderful love. The feeling of her skin against my lips is very intimate. I love this type of affection and attachment with another person.

Now its one of the best feelings in the world. I can't wait to taste her blood. My fangs easily sink into her supple flesh, I hit the vain and oh the heavenly taste and smell.

I slowly pull my fangs from their cozy home inside of Quinn's neck. She whimpers in protest as I pull out, heh, put I quickly replace my tongue in one puncture wound at a time. I'm not trying to change her so the amount of the vamp poison I have to vary. That's why I'm using my tongue so I can drag this out long enough fro her. Make her feel how much I love her.

Her blood is on the tip of my tongue as it slowly sinks down making my taste buds run wild. I thrust my tongue into the other incision because damn, I need more. I switch to the other incision. I slightly kiss it as I languidly thrust the tip of my tongue. God her blood is heavenly.

Quinn is extremely tense and I can tell she needs release quickly. I kiss her lips strongly and let her take control. We get out of the bathroom and have a fun time dressing each other. Down the stairs we go, smile ear to ear, of course the rest of the gang is there. Drinking my blood, god, these kids are such muchers. But for all that is right in the world I love these people so much.

First person to say anything of course is Tana.

"Wanky"

"Shut up, S! I will get you for this at practice so straighten your pony and let's go."

"You heard my girl, Tana. Get a move on!"

We all head out the door, Quinn's hand intertwined with mine. I can't help but relish in the fact of how happy this makes me to have her by my side. We get into the Audi and speed off towards McKinley, oh the joy.

**So what did you guys think? Give me any comments, they are all welcome! Till next time friends!**


End file.
